Cómo Entrenar a tu Auror- (Traducción al Español)
by Pekis Fletcher
Summary: Después de la trágica muerte de Ron, Hermione decide relevarlo en su objetivo convirtiéndose en Auror, a pesar de las protestas de Harry. Cuando descubre que Draco Malfoy también ha tomado la decisión de enlistarse como Auror, debe superar lo mal que se llevan para poder aprobar el entrenamiento. Resumen completo en la historia.
1. Los Aurores no Envejecen

**How to Train Your Auror - MrBenzedrine**

**-CÓMO ENTRENAR A TU AUROR-**

**Traducción al Español**

* * *

**To MrBenzedrine: Thank you so much for allowing me to translate this trilogy. And Im sorry it took so long to finally see the light! Hope you like it! We'll be in touch :)**

* * *

_Después de la trágica muerte de Ron, Hermione decide relevarlo en su objetivo convirtiéndose en Auror, a pesar de las protestas de Harry. Cuando descubre que Draco Malfoy también ha tomado la decisión de enlistarse como Auror, debe superar lo mal que se llevan para poder aprobar el entrenamiento. ¿Puede Hermione equilibrar su nueva posición, la muerte de Ron, y su nueva alianza con Malfoy? ¿Y qué secretos esconde él?_

* * *

**PROLOGO – LOS AURORES NO ENVEJECEN**

Era en momentos como este, mientras dejaba margaritas sobre la tumba de su esposo, en que Hermione sentía que el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor. No tenía que ser fuerte, como Harry, o tranquilizante, como Ginny. Podía permitir que sus lágrimas cayeran lentamente por sus mejillas sin que nadie le dedicara una incómoda condolencia. "_Siento mucho tu pérdida". "Avísanos si podemos ayudarte en algo"_. Palabras vacías que no concedían verdadero consuelo. Es solo lo que se supone que debe decirse cuando el ser querido de alguien muere, ¿no? Ella dudaba que alguien realmente comprendiera cuán terrible podían ser esas palabras.

Besó sus dedos y los presionó contra la lápida de piedra – Descansa, Ronald – susurró. Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero lo ignoró por el momento. Releyó la inscripción en la base de la piedra: "Un amigo, un Esposo, un Héroe de Guerra". Tantas máscaras que él usaba día a día… tantas máscaras que usaban todos. Limpió las lágrimas con sus nudillos y se incorporó. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar, y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

― ¿Hola?

―Hermione – era la voz exhausta de Harry. Dudó por un momento, y luego continuó – Por favor, dime que no hablas en serio.

―Hablo en serio sobre muchísimas cosas, Harry. Tendrás que ser más específico.

―Es… ¿estuviste llorando?

¿Acaso podía escucharlo en su voz? No debería sorprenderse. Se tomó un momento para aclarar su garganta y secar más lágrimas de su rostro antes de responder – Estuve visitando a Ron.

Casi podía imaginar su cabeza subiendo y bajando en comprensión – Ya veo. Hermione, creo que él no estaría de acuerdo con que hicieras esto.

― ¿Hacer qué?

―Sabes qué – cuando ella no respondió, él suspiró exasperado ― ¿Un puesto como _Auror?_ ¿_Realmente_ enviaste una solicitud para ingresar como Auror al Ministerio la semana pasada?

Ella cerró sus ojos, exhalando por la nariz, y se encogió de hombros – He solicitado un puesto de trabajo como Auror, Harry. Notarás que mis credenciales están en orden. De hecho, me atrevo a decir que se encuentran por encima y más allá de un solicitante regular.

―Mi incredulidad no surge del estado de tus credenciales, Hermione. ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Realmente crees que esto es lo que Ron querría para tu futuro?

Su corazón se desinfló en su pecho, y dijo las siguientes palabras con un tono de voz irritado – _Él ya no está_, Harry. No puede _decirnos_ qué es lo que quiere para mí. Para ninguno de nosotros. Pero esto es lo que _yo_ quiero para mí. Y soy capaz de hacerlo. No soy débil.

―No es que no te considere capaz de hacerlo. Es que considero que no _deberías_. Después de todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos seis meses, yo solo…

Hermione sintió que su corazón se desplomaba. Luchó para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para calmar las preocupaciones de su amigo, pero si realmente iba a hacer esto, debía ser más fuerte. Sabía que seis meses atrás habría estado deshecha en lágrimas ante la idea de seguir adelante con su vida, o encontrar un lugar en este mundo sin Ron. Pero el tiempo la había transformado en alguien más dura y compleja. La tristeza seguía allí, pero estaba cubierta por acero emocional. No volvería a ser el mar de lágrimas que fue durante ese tiempo. Iba a ser más dura de lo que incluso ella consideraba posible.

―Tengo que hacer esto. Y el Ministerio no puede negarse a mi solicitud. No mientras sigan perdiendo a sus aurores como hasta ahora.

―Está bien, Hermione. Está bien – suspiró él – Te… enviaremos una lechuza cuando comience el entrenamiento. Solo… ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estoy aquí para ti, si necesitas ayuda.

Ella sabía que él hablaba de corazón. Pero no quería su ayuda. Necesitaba hacer esto sola. – Gracias, Harry.

―Ginny te manda su cariño.

―Mándale el mío también.

La línea al otro lado quedó en silencio cuando él terminó la llamada. Hermione volvió a guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo y echó un vistazo a todas las tumbas a su alrededor en Willow's Point. Cada piedra simbolizaba una vida perdida. Una vida que quizás se había perdido antes de tiempo. Si ella solo pudiera salvar una… solo una…

Volvió a girarse hacia la lápida de Ron, y forzó una sonrisa – Te extraño, Ron. Todos los días. Eras un alma tan buena… así que voy a hacer algo bueno en tu lugar. Te amo.

Dejó las margaritas en su tumba, susurrando algo que Ron había dicho la primera vez que se conocieron.

_Rayos de sol, color de la mantequilla… (*)_

**XXX**

Era en momentos como este, mientras sostenía a su hijo recién nacido en brazos, en que Draco sentía que el mundo desaparecía a su alrededor. Un niño. Tan pequeño. Tan delicado. No podía creer que el destino le hubiera sonreído tanto. El modo en que los regordetes deditos se envolvían alrededor del pulgar de Draco despertaba en el orgulloso padre una emoción que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: remordimiento. Remordimiento por todas las cosas estúpidas y egoístas que había hecho en el pasado.

Levantó la mirada hacia su esposa, Astoria, quien le sonreía con calidez. La enfermera junto a ella le controlaba los signos vitales mientras ella bostezaba, exhausta por el parto ― ¿Cómo lo llamaremos?

Draco observó al pequeño cuerpecito y supo exactamente su nombre ― Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

―Que nombre tan maravilloso ― dijo la enfermera, palmeando la mano de Astoria.

Él miró a la enfermera, luego a su esposa, y dijo ― ¿Podríamos tener un momento a solas?

―Por supuesto – ella se excusó, dejando la feliz pareja en la habitación. Pero solo serían felices por un momento más, él lo sabía. Porque lo que tenía que decir seguramente no terminaría bien. Astoria acomodó un mechón de su cabello color avellana detrás de su oreja, con los ojos enmarcados con grandes ojeras.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Draco?

― ¿Quién dice que ocurre algo? – murmuró él, bajando la mirada hacia los ojos grises azulados de su hijo, tan iguales a los suyos.

―Te conozco. ¿Qué va mal?

El estómago de Draco se revolvió al intentar recordar el discurso que había practicado. Lo había planeado por semanas ya, cada palabra y detalle, pero al momento de decirlo él sabía que, a pesar de la picardía de su lengua, no podría convertir sus palabras en algo placentero. Así que lo dijo simplemente. – Debes prometerme que no te enfadarás conmigo.

― ¿Qué? – las cejas de ella se juntaron con preocupación ― ¿Por qué me enojaría contigo, Draco? ¿Es por otra mujer?

Él rió, tomado por sorpresa por la dirección en la que su mente la había llevado, y negó con la cabeza – No. Nada de eso. Algo mucho peor, me temo – Sus ojos vagaron hacia las rechonchas mejillas de Scorpius y sus pequeñas orejitas. No. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, se aseguró a sí mismo. Miró fijamente a su hijo y susurró – Papi fue aceptado en la academia de Auror.

No se atrevió a levantar la mirada, pero sabía, por el silencio de su esposa, que no estaba contenta. Su cuerpo se movió sobre la cama, y no habló por un largo tiempo. ― ¿Un Auror? – él tragó y la miró. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con disgusto mientras las esquinas de su boca caían hacia abajo ― ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo hiciste eso?

―Mandé mi solicitud tres meses atrás – respondió él con honestidad – Pero solo recibí mi aceptación hace tres días. Quería contártelo, de verdad… pero sabía que no te agradaría la idea.

―Bueno… por supuesto que no me agrada la idea – dijo ella, en voz baja ― ¿Cómo podría agradarme algo como eso? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que nuestros padres solían decir sobre los aurores? ¿Recuerdas la frase?

―_Los aurores no envejecen._

―Así es. Los aurores no envejecen. ¿Y sabes por qué no envejecen? ¡Porque nunca viven lo suficiente como para volverse viejos! – ella golpeó su puño contra la cama. Scorpius se retorció en los brazos de su padre y comenzó a llorar.

―Mira lo que hiciste – la reprendió Draco.

― ¿Lo que _yo_ hice? ¿Es lo que _yo_ hice, realmente? ¿Qué me dices de lo que _tú_ hiciste? – su voz se elevó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas ― ¿Dejarías a tu familia para morir?

― ¿Quién dice que voy a morir? Eso difícilmente es tener fe en mí, Astoria.

― ¿Fe? La única fe que tengo es que arruinaste nuestra familia – dijo ella, con frialdad ― ¿Qué clase de vida llevará Scorpius si su padre está muerto, bajo tierra y con gusanos arrastrándose a través de sus ojos? ¿Qué clase de vida llevaré yo, como viuda? ¿Acaso pensaste en algo de esto antes de saltar por impulso a una idiota declaración de lealtad hacia el Ministerio?

― ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! ¿Crees honestamente que hice esto para castigar a nuestra familia?

― ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

― No tengo que explicarte mis motivos.

―Soy tu esposa.

―Y yo soy tu _esposo_. Deberías apoyar mis decisiones – besó delicadamente la frente de Scorpius y se lo entregó en silencio a Astoria.

―Esto no es una decisión, Draco. Es un deseo de muerte – acomodó al infante recién nacido en el hueco de su brazo y miró a su esposo – No voy a permitirte esto.

―Por suerte, no necesito tu permiso – con el enojo expandiéndose como si hubieran roto un huevo en su cabeza, se alejó en dirección a la puerta – Comenzaré el entrenamiento en tres semanas. ¿Podemos no pasar ese tiempo peleándonos? – le rompía el corazón dejar la habitación, pero debía hacerlo antes de que su temperamento estallara. No dijo nada más mientras salía, y cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, levantó sus temblorosas manos hasta su rostro y las observó – Tengo que hacerlo – formó un puño con su mano y lo estrelló contra los ladrillos de la Mansión Malfoy. El dolor se propagó a lo largo de su brazo y repercutió en su hombro, pero no le importó. Le dio la bienvenida. Miró sus nudillos destrozados y suspiró – Tengo que hacerlo – repitió, como para convencerse a sí mismo. Volvió a mirar a la puerta, sabiendo que debería regresar a consolar a su esposa, pero no podía reunir las fuerzas para hacerlo. En su lugar, volteó y se alejó por las escaleras, sintiendo su resolución más débil que nunca.

Pero lo haría. Debía hacerlo. Astoria tendría que perdonarlo. No tenía intenciones de morir, no antes de enmendar todas las cosas terribles que había hecho alguna vez, y que lo mantenían despierto por las noches.

Al bajar las escaleras, tarareó una melodía que su madre solía cantarle cuando él se sentía triste. Sin embargo ahora necesitaría más que una vieja canción, si pretendía atravesar todo esto con su cordura intacta.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

Entrenamiento de Auror – día 1

El salón en donde se encontraban los Auror en entrenamiento era pequeña, sucia y olía a moho. Veinte sillas, acomodadas de a dos por cada escritorio de madera le ofrecían asiento a los esperanzados novicios. Hermione tomó asiento al frente, y habiendo sido de las primeras en llegar, comenzó preparando su escritorio. Sacó una pluma, algo de tinta, pergamino y los encantó para que tomaran las notas necesarias. Esto no estaba permitido en Hogwarts, pero este era el mundo real, pensó aplicadamente, y no creyó tener suficiente tiempo para tomar apuntes ella sola.

Sacó un libro de su bolso y comenzó a leer mientras esperaba que los demás principiantes llegaran. No tuvo oportunidad de leer mucho, porque alguien se dejó caer en el lugar a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

―Buenas, Hermione ― no era otro más que Dean Thomas. Sus blancos dientes brillaban con la luz de la pared, hechizada para simular una ventana con vista al jardín.

―Dean – le sonrió en respuesta Hermione ― No te he visto en años. No sabía que te unirías al entrenamiento de Auror.

―Pero mira quién habla. Solo mírate – él gesticuló hacia su escritorio preparado con los implementos ― Pensé que caerías muerta antes de unirte al club de los Auror – palideció ― Lo siento. Eso fue… una terrible elección de palabras. Solo quise decir que no esperaba verte por aquí…

―Bueno… las cosas cambiaron, ¿no? – Hermione mordisqueó su labio inferior, pensativa. Dean comprendió a lo que se refería y asintió en respuesta. Ella no era la única que había perdido un amigo ese día. Él comenzó a juguetear con el puño de su camisa. ― Bueno… ― dijo ella, tratando de recuperar el hilo de la conversación ― Así que también quieres ser Auror.

―Voy intentándolo dos veces ya. Soy brillante en lo que se refiere al trabajo de campo, pero si pones un examen frente a mí, mi cerebro se blanquea. Quizás, ahora que estás aquí, puedo tener una mejor oportunidad ―la miró con ojos esperanzados.

―No voy a ayudarte a hacer trampa, Dean.

―Oh, vamos, Hermione. Sabes que solo me refiero a estudiar.

Ella sonrió hacia abajo ― Bueno, soy bastante buena con eso.

―Brillante.

Ambos siguieron conversando, por lo que Hermione no prestó atención a la sala que iba llenándose con potenciales aurores. Cuando la campana de las 9 AM resonó, se encontró a sí misma sintiéndose como si volviera a Hogwarts, esperando las lecciones. Un movimiento de túnica negra se divisó desde la puerta trasera, y un apuesto caballero los saludó con un pequeño y humilde movimiento de mano, mientras se acercaba al escritorio. Bajo su brazo cargaba una pila de papeles, sin duda se trataba del archivo de cada uno de los novicios. Los colocó en el escritorio, y luego se reclinó contra él para observar a sus estudiantes.

―Hola a todos – dijo él, cruzándose de brazos ― Soy el Comandante Jefe, Auror Gregory Wallace Diggle.

Hubo un bajo bullicio en la habitación cuando varios de los candidatos más jóvenes, recientemente salidos de Hogwarts, rompieron en cotilleos. Hermione había oído historias sobre el Auror Diggle en _El Profeta_. Era un héroe de guerra condecorado, y siendo ligeramente mayor que Hermione, era considerado uno de los mejores Auror de estos tiempos. Incluso Harry había alabado su grandeza un par de veces. Hermione recordó como Ron solía bufar cuando oía hablar de él, lo que probablemente significaba que Diggle era tan bueno como lo aclamaban los periódicos. Cuando sus pensamientos viraron hacia Ron, sintió su estómago contraerse.

Diggle levantó una mano, y la habitación volvió a sumirse en el silencio ― Voy a entrenar sus puñeteros traseros la mayoría de los días. Cuando yo no esté disponible, Auror Potter tomará mi lugar. Alguno de ustedes pueden conocerme personalmente – miró hacia la mesa de Hermione, y saludó amigablemente a Dean ― Otros pueden conocerme por mi reputación. Pero en cualquier caso, quiero dejar algo en claro: soy simplemente Auror Diggle aquí. Un tipo común, como ustedes. Lamerme el culo no les servirá para nada conmigo, más que para llenarse de mierda el rostro, me temo. Hay veinte aspirantes a Auror en esta clase. Solo diez de ustedes llegarán hasta el final. En los próximos tres meses los entrenamientos serán seguros, y les daremos la ayuda que necesiten, al tiempo que probamos sus habilidades en el combate mano a mano. Puede que hayan superado la prueba inicial con sus credenciales, pero eso no asegura sus lugares aquí. Deberán probarse a sí mismos frente a mí y mis colegas. En dos semanas se irán cuatro de ustedes. Es un puesto de trabajo peligroso. Puede haber bajas. Deben estar siempre preparados ― su tono de voz era solemne mientras levantaba el primer archivo de su escritorio y lo leía en voz alta.― Bien, comenzaré a controlar su asistencia. Si llegan tarde, por cualquier otro motivo que no estuviera aprobado anteriormente por el Ministerio, quedarán afuera inmediatamente. ¿Arsinth?

Un jovencito, no mayor a diecisiete años con cabello castaño desordenado, prácticamente saltó de su asiento al incorporarse ― Señor, aquí, señor.

Diggle sonrió, guiñándole un ojo al resto del salón, y dijo ― Relájate, Arsinth. No estamos en la milicia muggle.

―Sí, señor ― asintió Arsinth, tomando asiento y con las mejillas rojas.

―¿Buckingham?

Diggle siguió leyendo la lista de los nuevos reclutas, reconociendo a cada uno con una firme sonrisa o un cálido asentimiento de la cabeza. Cuando llamó el nombre de Hermione, se oyó una nueva ronda de susurros alrededor del salón. Hermione pensó al principio que eran por su reputación como Heroína de guerra, y quizás algo de eso si lo era, pero un tipo voluminoso con el rostro lleno de espinillas se incorporó desde la parte trasera del salón y dijo ― Una Auror mujer. ¿A qué llegó nuestro mundo?

Auror Diggle lo escuchó, y levantó su cabeza de inmediato. Hermione, insegura de si debía tomar asiento o no, permaneció parada incómodamente mientras él decía ― ¿Qué fue eso?

―Nada, señor.

―No. Sí fue algo – Se incorporó de su sitio y observó a toda la clase ― Déjenme dejar algo en claro. Hermione Granger es una reconocida heroína de guerra. El gran Harry Potter estaría muerto si no hubiera sido por ella, así que si alguien tiene algo que decir sobre una mujer siendo Auror, puede tomar su opinión y dulcemente metérsela por el trasero para luego renunciar a su puesto en el Ministerio. Hermione, ya puedes sentarte.

―Oh, claro – sintió arder sus mejillas mientras se sentaba y miraba fijamente su pergamino encantado, que había anotado las palabras de Diggle como una nota al pie de página. Si no hubiera estado tan enfadada por toda la situación, habría reído.

―Correcto – volvió a levantar la lista de asistentes y continuó – El siguiente en la lista es… ― dudó por un momento, y Hermione levantó la mirada de su pergamino para fijarla en él, cuando recuperó su voz ― Malfoy…

Se oyó un rechinar de la silla contra el suelo, y luego el sonido de un cuerpo incorporándose de su silla. Hermione giró su cabeza. Seguro había oído mal. Pero luego sus ojos vagaron hacia el final del salón, donde un mago demasiado conocido para ella se mantenía parado orgullosamente. Los años habían pasado para él desde la última vez que lo viera, como adolescente, y los ojos grises particulares que tenía ya no portaban su brillo. En el tiempo que pasó sus hombros habían ganado músculo, haciéndolo parecer más voluminoso a pesar de su delgada figura. Se dibujaban líneas alrededor de su boca y su cabello estaba más largo. Pero la única cosa que no había cambiado en todo este tiempo era la sonrisa burlona que danzaba en sus labios mientras se anunciaba ― Presente.

Diggle lo observó, sin interés ― Sr. Malfoy, a pesar de que su familia recuperó su título y estatus en la comunidad mágica, aquí es simplemente uno más de mis aprendices. Se dirigirá a mí como Auror Diggle o Señor, si desea continuar con su entrenamiento.

Las mejillas de Draco se tiñeron de un intenso rojo mientras volvía a tomar asiento ― Sí, señor – murmuró.

Después de la Guerra, Hermione siempre se preguntó qué había sido de la familia Malfoy. Se las habían arreglado para evitar Azkaban al jactarse de cambiar de bando a último momento, pero eso no los había despejado de todos los cargos para quienes sabían realmente de lo que eran responsables. Habían pasado nueve años desde ese episodio en la Mansión Malfoy. Hermione todavía tenía las cicatrices para recordarle que aún existían magos y brujas que la consideraban menos por su herencia. Se preguntó cómo es que el Ministerio siquiera consideraría la solicitud de Malfoy.

Y ella no era la única.

Dean se inclinó hacia ella y susurró ― El Ministerio debe ser un infierno si están tan desesperados. Jamás pensé que vería este día.

Hermione no dijo nada pero estaba de acuerdo en su interior. Auror Diggle continuó nombrando a los novicios hasta que terminó con cada uno, y luego juntó sus manos ― Fantástico. Me alegra conocerlos a todos, incluso aunque solo los conozca por muy poco tiempo. Ahora, mi siguiente anuncio. ¡Los equipos! ― sacó un gigante rollo de pergamino de entre sus cosas y se lo enseñó a la clase ― Basándonos en sus registros escolares, es decir, sus EXTASIS, y sus calificaciones en los exámenes de ingreso al entrenamiento, hemos seleccionado un compañero para cada uno, muy cuidadosamente. Estarán en equipo con ese compañero hasta que finalice el entrenamiento de Auror. Esto es para asegurar no solo un crecimiento individual, sino que aprendan a trabajar y a ayudarse mutuamente a crecer. ― Comenzó a leer el pergamino que tenía en su mano ― Dean Thomas, con Roman Romero. Walter Simmons, y Leon House – hizo una pausa, mirando a Hermione ― Hermione Granger, y Draco Malfoy.

**XXX**

Draco estaba seguro de haber oído mal. Pero cuando la castaña se giró y le dedicó una mirada, él supo que no había errores. Maldita sea, pensó. Esto no funcionaría. Estaba tratando de compensar sus errores, no que éstos le abofetearan directamente en el rostro todos los días. Desvió su mirada de ella y la dirigió hacia su pergamino y pluma. No. Haría funcionar todo esto. No podía echarse atrás ahora.

Trabajaría en equipo con Granger y pasaría el entrenamiento. Quizás incluso podría enseñarle una cosa o dos. Já. Sí, claro. Como si eso fuera posible.

**XXX**

―Lo siento, señor. Cometió un error – Hermione permanecía sentada en su asiento luego de que el resto de la clase haya salido a almorzar, excepto Auror Diggle. Él seguía contra su escritorio, aflojando su corbata. Desde cerca ella podía notar su angulosa mandíbula, que contrastaba con sus increíblemente juveniles ojos. Las verdes orbes, muy similares a las de Harry, brillaron en su dirección.

―Por favor dígame, ¿qué fue lo que hice para ganarme semejante acusación?

―Draco Malfoy, señor. No puedo ser su compañera.

―Ciertamente _puede._ Creo que la palabra que está buscando es _quiero_. ¿Es eso lo que estoy escuchando, Auror Granger?

―N…no, señor… nosotros solo… nunca nos llevamos bien en el colegio. Y…bueno… él era un _Mortífago._ ¿Cómo pudo el Ministerio permitir que alguien como él ingrese a la división de Aurors? ― las palabras salían de su boca antes de analizar exactamente lo que decía, y se mordió la lengua para detenerse. Maldita sea. Después de todas sus charlas sobre diversidad y aceptación, no era capaz siquiera de mantener sus propios prejuicios a raya. Diggle la miró con tenacidad y sonrió.

―Las palabras encuentran el modo de volverse contra nosotros, ¿no, Granger? ― se levantó, rodeó su escritorio y tomó asiento ― Tuve exactamente la misma reacción – Levantó su maleta y comenzó a rebuscar en su contenido. Sacó una carpeta de archivos y la dejó caer en la mesa ― Realmente debo concederle esto. No pensé que haría preguntas tan pronto. Tenía planeado pedirle que se quedara unos minutos después del final de la última clase, pero esto me ahorra las formalidades. En el Ministerio nadie es indulgente, pero dado que el Sr. Malfoy fue absuelto de todos sus cargos, sería considerado discriminatorio no tomar en serio su solicitud. Además, coincide con que sacó las calificaciones más altas en el examen de ingreso, junto a otra persona. ¿Se atreve a adivinar quién podría ser la otra joven? ― él le hizo un guiño, haciéndola sonrojar ― No es coincidencia que la haya emparejado con Draco Malfoy. En absoluto.

― ¿Señor?

―Usted lo conoce mejor que nadie en este salón. Quizás no lo conoce a nivel personal, pero creció a su alrededor. Sabe cómo habla. Sus debilidades. Yo no puedo investigarlo. Créame, se lo sugerí personalmente al Ministro de Magia. Pero estoy seguro de que usted tiene la misma pregunta que yo, hirviendo en esa brillante mente que posee.

Hermione rebuscó en sus pensamientos y dijo ― ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy se convertiría en Auror? ¿Qué ganaría de todo esto?

―Exactamente. ¿Qué ganaría un ex Mortífago con volverse un Auror? ¿Simpatía? ¿Perdón? ¿O quizás algo más siniestro? Ahí es donde usted entra en el juego, señorita Granger.

―Auror Diggle – Hermione se esforzó en mantener un tono de voz constante al hablar – Vine aquí para convertirme en Auror. Para seguir los pasos de mi fallecido esposo…

―Siento terriblemente su pérdida, por cierto. Auror Weasley era un activo muy valioso en las fuerzas del Ministerio. Aunque no lo conocí personalmente, mi compañero, Potter, siempre hablaba bien de él.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a galopar en su pecho. Sus condolencias eran inesperadas y la atraparon con la guardia baja. Asintió apreciativamente ― Gracias ― al menos agradecía que no hubiera dicho algo como "dime si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar". Eso siempre le provocaba vomitar. Como si alguien pudiera realmente ayudar… no es como si pudieran revivir a Ron ― Pero de eso no se trata esto. No vine aquí para hacer de niñera a alguien más.

―¿Eso es lo que cree que estoy pidiéndole? – Diggle negó con su cabeza, riendo entre dientes ― Srta. Granger, usted y yo sabemos que este entrenamiento es una mera formalidad para usted. _Estoy asignándole su primer caso._

Sus palabras hicieron eco en sus oídos ― ¿Mi primer… qué?

―Aunque no puedo darle una placa oficialmente, al menos en los papeles estoy convirtiéndola en una Auror graduada. Hoy.

―Señor, no sé qué decir.

―Diga que será mis ojos y oídos. Diga que vigilará a Malfoy y me reportará cada detalle.

Perdida en una tormenta de emociones, Hermione intentó acomodar sus pensamientos. Convertirse ahora en Auror, sin cumplir correctamente el entrenamiento… bueno, eso era hacer trampa, ¿no? No le gustaba esa idea, para nada. Después de todos sus años en Hogwarts, jamás había justificado el hacer trampa. Y no comenzaría a hacerlo ahora.

―Lo siento, señor. Creo que me ganaré mi lugar como los demás.

Diggle pasó una mano a través de su cabello claro y suspiró – Ya veo. ¿Me hará enseñarle la magia importante, eh? – metió la mano nuevamente en su portafolio y sacó un sobre pesado. El corazón de Hermione se congeló al leer lo que estaba escrito en la portada, con letras negras: MUERTE DE WEASLEY – CONFIDENCIAL.

―Ese… ese es… el archivo de Ron – jadeó ella, estirándose para alcanzarlo. Él se lo alejó, y le negó con un dedo.

―_Quid Pro Quo_, joven aprendiz. _Una compensación_. Tenía la sospecha de que este fuera en realidad su motivo para ingresar al cuerpo de aurores, ¿estoy en lo correcto? Usted no cree que la muerte de su esposo haya sido un accidente.

Hermione hizo puños con sus manos y los golpeó contra el escritorio. Cerró sus ojos mientras ola tras ola de emoción la golpeaban como una corriente. ¿Había sido tan evidente? Trató desesperadamente de convencerse a sí misma de que el verdadero motivo era ayudar a la gente, pero incluso ella no podía mentirse a sí misma a esta altura.

―Probablemente se pregunta cómo es que yo lo sé. Y déjeme responderle la verdad: soy muy importante. Así que volveré a hacerle mí propuesta. Una posición garantizada en el cuerpo de aurores al final de su entrenamiento, y todo lo que sé sobre el caso de su esposo a cambio de información sobre Draco Malfoy. Sus movimientos. Sus fortalezas. Sus debilidades. Qué come en la mañana. Prefiero morir antes de permitir que un ex Mortífago ingrese al Ministerio sin investigación previa.

―Déjeme adivinar. Fue un Slytherin en el colegio.

― ¿Lo ve? Esa es la mente brillante que necesito – movió el archivo frente al rostro de ella ― ¿Tenemos un trato, Srta. Granger?

_(*)Rayos de sol, color de la mantequilla, convertid esta rata en amarilla: _es el hechizo que uno de los gemelos le enseña a Ron, y que éste ejecuta en el tren de camino a Hogwarts por primera vez, apenas habiendo conocido a Harry y Hermione.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Y bienvenidos a una nueva traducción Dramione, esta vez, de una historia de MrBenzedrine. Es la primera parte de una TRILOGÍA, así que tendremos historia para rato.. Espero que este capítulo los haya enganchado, y se animen a dejarme su primera impresión en los comentarios.**

**Como siempre, ACLARACIÓN: Esta historia NO me pertenece. Los personajes, hechizos y demás factores que ustedes conocen son propiedad de JK Rowling, y la historia original es de MrBenzedrine, en inglés. Para quienes lo prefieran, pueden encontrar en mi perfil el link directo a la original. Repito. La historia NO es mía. Solo soy la humilde intento de traductora. **

**Por si no se dieron cuenta, tengo un pequeño TOC con los Draco que tienen hijos. Me causa mucha ternura el Draco paternal. Y si son de los míos y les gusta este tipo de Draco, pásense por otra de mis traducciones, si es que no la conocen: UNA MARAVILLOSA CARICATURA DE INTIMIDAD, donde seguro se enamoran de su hijito Zane. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Pekis :)**


	2. Y Aquí Vamos de Nuevo

**CAPÍTULO DOS – Y AQUÍ VAMOS DE NUEVO…**

* * *

Draco se encontraba sentado en un café, en la acera del frente de la entrada del Ministerio, dando pequeños tragos a su bebida caliente mientras contemplaba su siguiente movimiento. Había intentado interponer la mayor distancia entre él y su nueva compañera, aunque no sabía por qué. Quizás era que todas las cosas estúpidas por las que solían discutir en el colegio lo ponía ansioso. Quizás era por la guerra, por lo que había pasado entre ellos y los bandos que cada uno había tomado. Sentía vergüenza por su pasado, pero nunca se lo admitiría a Granger. Ni a ella ni a ninguno del trío dorado. No, prefería beber su café y pensar el modo de salir de este embrollo antes de que se saliera de control.

¿Quién era el tipo parado junto a ella? Reconocía al idiota del colegio. Thomas…algo. Thomas… ¿Dan? No, no era así. Draco levantó la cabeza al notar que el mismísimo Auror Diggle se reunía con ellos en la puerta del Ministerio, para almorzar. Mientras le entregaba a Granger un sándwich de jamón y queso en pan de centeno, Draco no pudo evitar pensar que había demasiada camaradería entre ellos.

Para su sorpresa e incredulidad, notó que los irritantes ojos marrones de Granger cruzaban la calle y se detenían sobre él. Bajó la cabeza y rezó para que no lo hubiera notado mirándola. Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder. No estaba acercándose, ¿verdad? Intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar hacer contacto visual al notar que ella ingresaba al café y se paraba junto a su mesa, con su sándwich en mano.

―Hola, Malfoy.

Él gesticuló hacia ella con su mano ― Granger.

― ¿Te importa si me siento?

―En realidad, yo… ― ella se sentó de todos modos, interrumpiéndolo. Draco le dedicó un sonido irritado y revolvió su café ― ¿A qué le debo el placer?

Las cejas de ella se juntaron, como si estuviera preocupada, pero suspiró y trató de sonreír ― Bueno, trabajaremos juntos por los próximos meses. Pensé que al menos podríamos tratar de… hacer las paces.

― ¿Las paces?

―No teníamos buena relación en el colegio, ¿no? Pensé que podríamos empezar de cero. ¿Qué dices?

Él le dirigió una mirada, esforzándose por parecer despreocupado. ¿Empezar de cero? ¿Qué tendría eso de bueno? ― Digo que no estás a la altura de tu reputación si honestamente crees que tengo interés en "empezar de cero". No me interesa hacerlo. No tengo interés en conocerte. Todo lo que me interesa es superar este entrenamiento y ser admitido en el cuerpo de Aurores. ¿Entendido?

Hermione cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa y negó con la cabeza. Los años le habían sentado bien, supuso él, considerando que en el colegio siempre se había visto como una gallina mojada. Su cabello eran las plumas, por supuesto, y ella siempre protegía a sus polluelos, Potter y Weasley. Pero se las había arreglado para domar su cabello, ahora, para desilusión de Draco. ¿De qué se burlaría ahora? No tenía los dientes de castor. No tenía el cabello como un arbusto. ¿Cómo haría para que lo dejara tranquilo? Ella volvió a hablar, llamándole la atención ― No, no lo entiendo. A ver, comencemos por algo simple. ¿Qué fue de tu vida después de Hogwarts?

Draco no pudo evitarlo. Cubrió una risa detrás de su mano ― ¿Llamas a eso comenzar con algo simple? ¿Qué fue de mi vida los últimos nueve años?

―Sí, bueno… podrías contarme algo puntual.

―No vas a dejarme tranquilo hasta que lo diga, ¿verdad?

―Exacto.

―Bien – frotó su barbilla, inhaló y se debatió en qué decirle. No quería volverse cercano a ella, ni mucho menos. Estaba aquí para convertirse en un Auror, no para entablar contacto con Hermione Granger. Si Draco actuaba como lo había planeado, evitaría mantener contacto con cualquier persona de su pasado ― Estoy casado.

― ¿Oh? – sonrió ella, a pesar de que la cubría una sombra de… ¿tristeza? Draco no estaba seguro ― Que bonito. ¿Hace cuánto?

―Tres años, en Diciembre.

―Fantástico.

Permanecieron en silencio por un minuto completo.

―Esta es la parte en la que, se supone, debes preguntarme algo sobre mí.

Draco realmente no quería jugar este juego, pero la determinada mirada de ella estaba clavada en él, por lo que decidió complacerla, al menos por ahora. ― Muy bien. ¿A qué te dedicabas antes de inscribirte aquí?

La pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja, y levantó sus cejas sorprendida ― Trabajaba en la división de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas, con mi campaña por los Derechos de los Elfos Domésticos ― por supuesto que hacía eso. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer la santurrona de Granger que no sea luchar por una causa perdida? ― ¿Y tú?

― ¿Lo ves? Esto es a lo que me refería cuando dije que no tenía interés en saber más de ti.

―Entonces… ¿por qué estabas observándonos hace un rato? – acomodó un rizo detrás de su oreja, sonriendo dulcemente. A Draco le provocó nauseas.

―No tengo que explicarte nada.

― Mira – su sonrisa cayó al inclinarse sobre la mesa, amenazando con derramar su café. Malditas y minúsculas mesas de cafetería. ― Tú y yo somos un equipo. No hay forma de cambiar eso. Créeme, ya intenté hacerlo. Así que al menos podrías intentar no hacer esto más desagradable de lo que ya es, para que ambos podamos ayudarnos a convertirnos en aurores.

A pesar de lo dicho, Draco contestó – Bueno, entonces voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno – le sonrió burlonamente, al notar la confusión en el rostro de ella – Ahora vete, Granger, ¿no ves que estoy tratando de comer? – la observó salir y cruzar la calle nuevamente, y una sensación de superioridad se apoderó de él. Sí. Así le gustaba más.

**XXX**

Retomaron las clases a la una menos cuarto. Hermione se maldijo silenciosamente al tomar asiento, todavía con Dean. Diggle no les había dicho que se sentaran con sus compañeros de equipo, y después del almuerzo definitivamente no tenía interés en hacerlo. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que sería fácil acercarse a Malfoy? ¿Valía la pena buscar algo de bondad en ese frío corazón? Alguien se había casado con él, por el amor de Merlín. Eso significaba que él debía sentir algún tipo de cariño, ¿verdad? O quizás esa mujer se casó con él por dinero. Eso tendría mucho más sentido…

Diggle, después de pasar lista nuevamente, salió del salón y regresó con un largo baúl de madera. Lo colocó en el medio de la sala, le pidió a los novicios que corrieran los escritorios y sus asientos hacia los costados, e indicó que se acomodaran en un círculo alrededor de la maleta. Hermione se emocionó al instante, olvidando por el momento su preocupación por Malfoy.

―Muy bien – Diggle dio un paso al frente, lejos del baúl y se detuvo frente a ella ― Srta. Granger. Usted es la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, según me contaron. ¿Tiene idea de lo que puede encontrarse dentro de la caja?

Todas las miradas se desviaron hacia la castaña. Hermione pensó en ello por un momento antes de sonreír ― Un Boggart.

― ¡Muy bien, Srta. Granger! – aplaudió Auror Diggle ― Un Boggart. La mejor defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es una buena ofensa. Como en el Quidditch. Todos somos un mismo equipo, ya saben. Y la mejor parte de ser un equipo, es la de conocer las fortalezas y debilidades del otro ― se enrolló las mangas de su túnica y miró a su alrededor ― Bueno, ¿quién será suficientemente valiente como para enseñarnos su debilidad? – la clase guardó silencio. Hermione estaba a punto de ofrecerse voluntaria cuando el fortachón que se había burlado anteriormente de Hermione por su género dio un paso al frente.

―Yo lo haré.

―Bien. Gracias, Simmons. Es Simmons, ¿cierto?

―Sí, señor.

―Muy bien – Diggle extendió su mano y le indicó a Simmons que caminara hacia el centro del círculo – Ahora, la honestidad es la cualidad más importante de un Auror, Simmons. Debes ser un libro abierto para tus colegas. Pero también debes mantenerte calmo y compuesto cuando te enfrentes a tus enemigos. Así que, ¿por qué no nos cuentas ahora, qué es lo que veremos cuando abra la maleta?

El cuadrado rostro de Simmons se contrajo por orgullo ― Serpientes, señor.

―Serpientes. Qué peculiar. Dígame, ¿por qué serpientes?

―Me mordió una cuando era niño. Casi muero.

―Eso definitivamente provoca miedo en el corazón de cualquiera. Correcto, entonces… veamos si fuiste honesto contigo mismo tanto como lo fuiste con el resto del salón – Diggle caminó hacia el baúl, deshizo el seguro y abrió la tapa. Una serpiente, larga y elegante, con ojos negros sesgados y del color del marfil, salió de él en un rápido movimiento. Se dejó caer a un par de metros de Simmons, cuyo rostro palideció. La serpiente siseó, retorciendo su largo cuerpo por el piso mientras se deslizaba hacia un lado y el otro, exponiendo sus mortales colmillos y dejando a Simmons convertido en un pudín de miedo. Él cayó de rodillas, completamente en shock.

―Levántate, Simmons – lo animó Auror Diggle – Enfrenta a tus miedos.

Simmons negó con la cabeza, su voluminoso cuerpo negándose a moverse. La serpiente se acercó, abriendo sus fauces…

― _¡Riddikulus!_ – exclamó Hermione, levantando su varita e imaginando los pequeños lazos que su abuela solía colocarle en el cabello cuando era pequeña. La serpiente se ahogó, contorsionó y se envolvió sobre sí misma hasta que tomó la forma de esos bonitos lazos de colores. Cuando terminó, no había más que tiernos moños para el cabello.

La habitación guardó silencio. Auror Diggle miró a Hermione, quien aún mantenía su varita en alto. Ella notó las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella y la bajó.

― ¡Yo lo tenía! – exclamó Simmons, girándose para fulminar con la mirada a Hermione ― ¡Lo tenía bajo control, bruja estúpida!

Una fría voz se oyó desde el círculo ― Obviamente no, o ella no habría tenido que salir a salvar tu culo – Draco Malfoy le dedicó a Simmons una sonrisa calculadora y levantó una ceja. Algunos novicios rieron con él.

―Srta. Granger – dijo Auror Diggle, con la voz calma y centrada – Aunque estoy seguro de que Auror Simmons aprecia que haya salido en su rescate, tendré que solicitarle que se abstenga de ayudarlo en el futuro. El objetivo de estos entrenamientos es fortalecer el carácter de los débiles.

―Lo… lo siento, señor.

―No hay problema. Si Auror Simmons hubiera reaccionado como un verdadero Auror, habría podido ver más allá de sus temores y conquistarlos.

Simmons se incorporó del suelo, miró a su alrededor humillado y se unió al círculo.

―Gracias, Simmons, por esa terrible muestra de coraje – Diggle sonrió de oreja a oreja ― Srta. Granger. ¿Quizás le gustaría enseñarnos cómo se hace?

―Por supuesto.

Sus músculos se tensaron mientras se dirigía hacia el centro del círculo, asegurándose de no acercarse demasiado al Boggart aún. Ella podía hacerlo. Sabía que podía hacerlo. Por ella. Por Ron.

― ¿Qué es lo que veremos? – preguntó Diggle.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y pensó. Al principio creyó que podría ser el pálido cuerpo sin vida de Ron, recostado pacíficamente en su ataúd. Pero eso no desataba miedo en su corazón como pensaba. Solo añoranza y un dolor que nunca podría superar. Rebuscó más profundamente, revolviendo sus más grandes temores hasta que encontró uno que lograba retorcer su estómago. Abrió sus ojos, mirando con precaución alrededor de la sala y tragó – Es… es personal.

―La mayoría de nuestros peores temores suelen serlo. Continúe.

Con un suspiro pesado, desvió su mirada por la sala hasta que la detuvo en una de ojos grises, asegurándose de concentrarse en él mientras hablaba. Si él no quería hablarle, y le había jurado que haría de estas clases un infierno, ella simplemente le devolvería el favor. ― En los tiempos de la guerra, mis amigos y yo fuimos capturados – ella notó que él cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro, con incomodidad, y que sus pálidas facciones enrojecían. Obviamente sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía, él desvió su mirada lejos de la de ella, y se concentró en el piso. Una ola de alivio la atravesó al no tener que seguir viéndolo. Incluso si fue ella misma quien inició el contacto – Había una mujer, Bellatrix Lestrange. Ella me torturó. – Su mano se movió hacia arriba y debajo de su antebrazo ― Me hizo cosas terribles para tratar de obtener información de mí. Eso… eso es lo que verán.

Dio un paso al frente, con la varita preparada. Pensó que se había mentalizado para esto, pero mientras el Boggart comenzaba a tomar la forma de Lestrange, sintió que la bilis subía por su garganta y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Esos fríos y oscuros ojos le sonreían sin piedad desde arriba. El Boggart incluso había imitado esa terrible sonrisa. Bellatrix torció su cabeza a un lado, con un cuchillo en su mano.

― ¿De dónde sacaste la espada, chiquilla? – su voz se agudizó, cuando gritó ― ¡Dímelo, Sangresucia!

Hermione inhaló profundamente, estabilizando el nudo en su garganta, y susurró ― _Riddikulus._ – Bellatrix se abalanzó hacia delante, y toda la clase se alejó hacia atrás, incluida Hermione. Ella se enderezó, recordándose a si misma que esto no era real ― _¡Riddikulus!_ – exclamó, y Bellatrix se achicó en tamaño, con los ojos mirando hacia todos lados antes de convertirse en una pequeña muñeca de porcelana.

Auror Diggle aplaudió con emoción – Fantástico trabajo, Srta. Granger. Aunque la próxima vez, trate de no dudar – le señaló para que regresara al círculo, lo que hizo, a pesar de que tenía los nervios de punta y el cuerpo temblando. Atrapó la mirada de Dean primero, quien la miró amistosamente.

― ¿Estás bien? – le susurró.

― Nunca estuve mejor – Hermione levantó su cabeza y sus ojos encontraron los de Malfoy una vez más. Él desvió la mirada, con el rostro descompuesto.

― ¿Alguien más? – preguntó Diggle ― ¿Auror Malfoy, qué tal usted?

― ¿Es obligatorio? – él no levantó la mirada de sus perfectamente lustrosos zapatos.

―No, no por el momento. Es simplemente práctica.

―Entonces me abstengo.

Diggle intercambió una mirada con Hermione, como diciéndole "oblígalo", pero ella no pudo encontrar las palabras en su corazón. Era suficientemente desconcertante ver a la mujer que la había torturado al punto de causarle pesadillas todas las noches. Ella simplemente no creía tener la fuerza para empujar a Malfoy a vivir algo como eso. Aunque fuera un idiota. Y se lo mereciera.

― ¡Yo iré! – dijo Dean, y enarboló su varita. Hermione se escabulló por el círculo y se paró junto a Malfoy.

― Realmente no sabes cuándo detenerte, ¿cierto? – murmuró él ― Lindo espectáculo, dicho sea de paso. ¿Fue para mi beneficio?

―Dijiste que convertirías mi vida en un infierno, ¿recuerdas? Simplemente estoy devolviéndote el favor.

Él tocó su pierna con su varita, ambos observando como el Boggart de Dean se convertía en una bandada de aves salida de una película de Alfred Hitchcock. Giró su rostro hacia ella ― De todas las posibilidades, ¿tu mayor temor es mi fallecida tía Bella?

―Creo que ambos sabemos por qué… ― ella tragó el nudo en su garganta. Se sentía bien sacar el tema de su pecho. Por muchos años, todo lo que pudo pensar es que Draco Malfoy había estado en la misma Mansión y no había hecho una maldita cosa para detener a su horrible tía. Era una de sus mayores animosidades en su contra ― Era una terrible persona, para decirlo levemente.

―Pero está muerta. ¿Por qué aún sigues temiéndole?

Por primera vez, Hermione juró ver una parte del verdadero Malfoy salir a la luz. Su expresión se había suavizado, y la veía con curiosidad. Quizás, pensó ella, llegar a conocer a Draco Malfoy no sería tan difícil a como se lo había imaginado. Solo necesitaba acercarse desde otra dirección.

―Bueno, responderé tu pregunta si me dices por qué no aceptaste el desafío del Boggart.

―…Es complicado.

―Siempre lo es.

Permanecieron en silencio por un largo tiempo, viendo como Dean convertía los pájaros en los personajes de Angry Birds. Hermione rió contra su mano, y Malfoy levantó una ceja con curiosidad.

― ¿Qué son esos?

―Personajes de un juego.

― ¿Por qué tienen esa forma tan extraña?

― Es parte de su encanto.

―No hay nada encantador en una bola roja gigante de plumas con cejas exageradas. Las aves ni siquiera tienen cejas…

Riendo, Hermione se debatió entre presionarlo más o no. Algunas veces era mejor empujar a la gente en la dirección que queríamos que fueran. Pero Draco Malfoy era astuto, probablemente lograría ver sus intenciones en cualquier momento. Entonces ¿cómo planeaba sacarle información? Las cosas iban bien por ahora, ¿no? Quizás, pensó, un pequeño empujón…

―Así que, acerca del Boggart…

Su apariencia relajada se rompió rápidamente, y volvió a colocar su arrogante mueca en el rostro. – Te dije que no voy a volverme todo amigable contigo, Granger. Así que deja de meter tu nariz en esto.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

**XXX**

Draco estaba aliviado cuando el entrenamiento terminó ese día. Tener a Granger constantemente tratando de ser amigable todavía no se sentía bien en su estómago. ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de olvidar tan fácilmente lo mucho que se detestaban mutuamente? No tenía sentido. Y no le gustaba.

Llegó a casa quince minutos pasadas las seis e inmediatamente fue en busca de Scorpius. Encontró a su hijo y esposa en la biblioteca. Scorpius era una bolita envuelta en su cuna mientras Astoria le leía _"Dragoncito Tímido"_. Cuando Draco entró a la habitación, Astoria dejó a un lado el libro y lo recibió con una sonrisa forzada ― Hola, Draco. ¿Qué tal estuvo el entrenamiento?

Él notó su tono de voz y respondió secamente ― ¿Estás realmente interesada en saber, o es simplemente una formalidad y te preferirías que te mintiera?

―Me gustaría que fueras honesto conmigo.

―Lo disfruté. Bastante – él notó como los ojos de ella caían al suelo, pero pasó a su lado para levantar a un animado Scorpius. Su gordito se había vuelto incluso más rechonchito, y sonreía con esa sonrisa sin dientes que provocaba que cada fibra del cuerpo de Draco saltara de alegría ― Hola, pequeñín. ¿Me extrañaste?

―¿Acaso tú nos extrañaste a nosotros? – dijo Astoria, limpiando una imaginaria mota de polvo de su falda con nerviosismo. Draco tomó asiento junto a ella, con Scorpius en un brazo, y le pasó el otro alrededor de los hombros.

―Tori…

― Nada de _Tori…_ ― le apuntó con un dedo – Esperaba que tu primer día fuera horrible, y pensaras dejar todo este asunto de ser un Auror. Pero resulta que te encanta – ella exhaló una risa hueca – Realmente lo amas.

―Lo hago – se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla – Pero no tanto como te amo a ti.

―Entonces… detente – habían lágrimas en sus ojos – Por favor, solo detén esto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

―Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

― ¿Por qué no? – se alejó un poco en su sillón, con el desagrado expreso en sus finas facciones ― ¿Qué es lo que tienes que probar? Me tienes a mí. Tienes a Scorp. Eres inconmensurablemente rico. ¿Qué más podrías querer? ― Draco sintió un tirón en el pecho. Quería contarle a Tori todos los motivos que tenía para hacer esto, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Así que, en su lugar, simplemente se encogió de hombros. El rostro de Astoria cayó mientras se levantaba de su sitio – Ya veo – secó un par de lágrimas y se alejó – Bueno, espero que todo valga la pena para ti al final. Porque es posible que yo no llegue a ver el final de esto.

―Astoria.

―No. No – dio un paso adelante y abrió la puerta. Luego se giró a verlo – Simplemente no. He pensado mucho en esto. Nunca me dijiste por qué quieres hacer esto. Y ya pasó casi un mes. Cuando decidas que puedes abrirte a mi… estaré aquí. Hasta ese momento, creo que tomaré el cuarto de invitados que está junto a la habitación de Scorpius. No voy a dejarte… pero tampoco seré parte de esto a menos que sepa el por qué. Así que, ¿puedes decirme por qué?

Con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta, él negó con la cabeza.

―Entonces diviértete, te toca cuidar al bebé. Yo me voy a la cama.

―Tori… ¡Astoria! – pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había cerrado firmemente la puerta tras ella, dejando a Draco y a Scorpius solos. El desconcertado padre bajó la mirada hacia su hijo y frunció el ceño – Bueno, está de mal humor hoy, ¿no? No pasa nada, Scorp. Déjame decirte que soy un padre muy atento – él podía con esto. ¿Qué importaba si le tocaba el turno nocturno de deberes paternales? ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser cuidar de un niño, solo? Scorpius rió, hipó y luego vomitó sobre el brazo de Draco.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo…

**XXX**

Hermione se incorporó bruscamente de la cama con el sudor deslizándose desde su frente. Solo había sido una pesadilla, se tranquilizó a sí misma. Se estiró hacia su mesita de noche y tomó la botella de agua que siempre colocaba allí, y tomó un largo trago. Mientras el líquido bajaba por su garganta, trató de quitar la imagen de los ojos celestes como el océano de su mente. Cansada, cerró sus párpados con fuerza. No podía seguir haciéndose esto a sí misma. Aferrarse a este tipo de cosas jamás le daría tranquilidad. Secó su boca con el dorso de su antebrazo y le colocó la tapa a la botella, antes de volver a acurrucarse en la cama. Eso fue antes de oír un _clik, clik, _en la ventana.

Volvió a incorporarse, esta vez completamente alerta. Bajó de la cama e hizo su camino hacia el marco de la ventana, desbloqueando su seguro antes de empujarla para abrirla. Una enorme lechuza color cobalto entró por ella casi de inmediato, y aterrizó con un gracioso giro en su almohada. Extendió su garra, donde un pequeño rollo de pergamino estaba atado. Hermione palmeó pensativamente la cabeza de la lechuza, y no pudo evitar admirar su plumaje y elegante postura mientras le permitía desatar la nota.

―Gracias – le sonrió ella y miró a su alrededor – No tengo mucho para ofrecerte, pero ¿te gustarían unas galletitas? – la lechuza ululó y batió sus alas, contenta. Hermione sonrió y le dijo – Ahora regreso – se dirigió hacia la cocina, encendiendo la luz del pasillo para desenrollar la nota. Se detuvo contra la mesada para leer el contenido, escrito en una fluida caligrafía, escrita sin duda por una talentosa mano.

_**Granger,**_

_**Espero que este mensaje llegue a tus manos satisfactoriamente. Mi lechuza, Arquímedes, disfruta cualquier tipo de comida, así que si tienes algo, te agradecería que la alimentes antes de que se vaya. **_

_**Directo al punto, requiero tu presencia treinta minutos antes del entrenamiento mañana por la mañana, frente al ingreso Norte del Ministerio de Magia.**_

_**D. Malfoy.**_

Ella volteó el pergamino, buscando si había algo más escrito, pero cuando decidió que era todo lo que él tenía para decirle, suspiró y tomó una caja de galletas y una banana de la mesada antes de regresar a su habitación. Después de acomodar la comida sobre el alféizar de la ventana para la elegante lechuza, se sentó en su cama y susurró para sí misma ― Bueno, esto será positivo para mi objetivo, ¿verdad? Me pregunto qué es lo que quiere… ¿Tú lo sabes? – miró a la lechuza, que ululó en su dirección con alegría y siguió picoteando su banana – Puedes quedarte a descansar si quieres, antes de marcharte – la lechuza erizó sus plumas y comenzó a acicalarse. Hermione, satisfecha, volvió a meterse entre las mantas y rodó de costado, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa salvo la imagen de su fallecido esposo, adherida al fondo de su consciencia.

**XXX**

Tal como lo había solicitado, Hermione permaneció fuera de los baños públicos que funcionaban como la entrada Norte al Ministerio, leyendo el nuevo artículo de Luna en el _Quisquilloso._ Se trataba sobre cómo los gnomos de jardín habían comenzado a cobrar vida en las comunidades muggle, aterrorizando los gatos de los vecindarios. Ella estaba segura de que todo era basura, pero siempre apoyó a sus amigos, y si comprar una tontería como el Quisquilloso significaba poder hacerlo, lo compraría. Después de todo, algunas veces publicaban cosas importantes en algunos artículos. Era como encontrar rocas en medio de la arena.

Una tos a su izquierda rompió su concentración, y levantó su cabeza para encontrarse a Malfoy. Sus ojos estaban rodeados por grandes y oscuras ojeras, y su cabello estaba particularmente desordenado. Ella elevó sus cejas sorprendida, preguntándose qué en la tierra causaría que Draco Malfoy se viera tan descuidado.

―Eh… hola – él rascó su nuca mientras se apoyaba contra la pared junto a ella. Sus ojos vagaron hacia el papel en las manos de Hermione, y su rostro se contrajo de inmediato. ― ¿El Quisquilloso?

―Luna Lovegood escribe en él.

― ¿Lunática Lovegood? – sonrió él, burlón.

―Oh, por favor. Ha pasado casi una década desde que salimos de Hogwarts. ¿Aún sigues aferrado a viejos apodos infantiles?

―Bueno, si le va el zapato, sí. Además, uno jamás escapa de la vergüenza de los apodos de Hogwarts. ¿No lo sabías?

―Así que todas esas ocasiones en las que me llamaste Sangresucia… ¿Se supone que debo minimizar eso a solo un apodo vergonzoso? – dijo Hermione, fríamente, fulminándolo con la mirada. Sabía que había tocado un nervio, porque él se cruzó de brazos y una mueca surcó sus labios.

― ¿Sabes qué? Quizás esto fue una mala idea.

Hermione sintió retorcer su estómago. Este era el mayor logro que había tenido, tratando de acercarse a él, y no lo desperdiciaría ahora. Incluso si una parte de ella quería abofetear la insolente mirada de su rostro. Seguro se lo merecía. Todas las bromas pesadas, los apodos, las referencias racistas… estaba mareada por la rabia, pero lo empujó profundamente en su ser. Enfócate en la misión, se dijo a sí misma. No dejes que tus emociones te gobiernen. Eres mejor que él ― Lo… lo siento – se obligó a decir. Las palabras sabían a repollo podrido en su boca, mientras lo veía sonreír con burla.

―Bueno, bueno. Jamás pensé vivir el día en el que Hermione Granger se disculpe conmigo. Dilo de nuevo.

―No presiones tu suerte.

Él se encogió de hombros, claramente satisfecho – Asumo que te preguntas por qué te convoqué aquí.

―Sí, el pensamiento cruzó mi mente – ella dobló el periódico y lo colocó bajo su brazo, girándose para enfrentarlo ― ¿Vas a cortar con tanto misterio? ¿O simplemente debo seguir pretendiendo que no existes en clase?

Él rodó sus ojos y cepilló su cabello con sus largos y delicados dedos. Dedos de pianista, notó Hermione ― Granger… tú eres una mujer.

Las palabras la golpearon como una dura bofetada directo en la mejilla ― Bueno, sí – dijo ella, tensa ― Creo que lo fui durante todo el tiempo en que nos conocimos. Muchas gracias por notarlo.

―Bueno, ahora que te crecieron un par de tetas resulta mucho más fácil diferenciarte de la población masculina ― se burló él – Pero ese no es el punto. Necesito que me digas algo.

― ¿Oh?

― ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan malditamente entrometidas?

― Supongo que porque a los hombres les gusta guardar secretos.

Él rió entre dientes – Touché.

― ¿Por qué preguntas, Malfoy? ― ¿podría ser esto? Se preguntó Hermione. ¿Podría ser esto lo que estuvo buscando?

―Yo… ― él cerró sus ojos y suspiró – No debería estar hablando de esto contigo.

―Y aun así… ― lo incitó ella – Aquí estamos.

―Sí, bueno… eso es porque no conozco ninguna otra mujer que mi esposa no conozca. Si esta conversación volviera a ella, creo que estaría muerto antes de caer al suelo.

―Así que soy tu salvación.

―Algo así – él abrió sus ojos y se giró hacia ella. Las chispas plateadas de sus ojos brillaron bajo el sol – No me malinterpretes. Todavía sigues desagradándome. Mucho.

―Aw, estoy tan conmovida – ella le empujó él hombro y rodó sus ojos – Continúa.

―A ella no le agrada mi decisión de convertirme en Auror.

― ¿De verdad? Me imaginaba que le habría hecho feliz la idea de poder contar con tu seguro de vida. Vales millones, ya sabes.

Malfoy lució una sonrisa impresionada – Esa fue buena, Granger.

―Gracias.

― ¿La estabas guardando para un momento especial?

―Nop. Simplemente me llegó a la mente.

―Bueno, como sea, anoche se negó a dormir conmigo. Y juro por Merlín, que no hice nada malo. Pero ella dice que debería compartir lo que siento con ella. ¿Por qué demonios querría compartir mis sentimientos? ¿En qué anillo del infierno debería estar para tener que hacerlo?

―Bueno, ¿qué es lo que ella quiere que compartas?

―Es personal.

―Estoy comenzando a sospechar que todo es personal contigo. Mira, si se tratara de mí, me abriría hacia mi esposo. Los secretos atraen conflictos. Y nunca sabes cuanto tiempo te queda con alguien… hasta que se fue. Así que no generes un conflicto que no puedas solucionar. Porque todo lo que hará es dejar un hueco en ambos de sus corazones y preguntas a las que ella nunca encontrará respuestas… ― se interrumpió a sí misma al darse cuenta que ya no estaba hablando sobre los problemas de Malfoy. Horrorizada, trató de cubrirlo ― Es decir… sé honesto con ella. Ábrete a ella. Es todo lo que debes hacer.

―Sí, bueno… no me sale bien hacer eso – dijo él, honestamente – Soy un esposo del tipo melancólico y sexy, no tanto del tipo cariñoso y emocional.

―Tienes una concepción muy cerrada de ti mismo – ella se alejó de la pared y observó su reloj – Es hora de ir a clase. ¿Seguimos con esto después?

Él también se alejó de la pared, acomodando su túnica – No creas que ahora me caes bien. Simplemente necesitaba abusar verbalmente de alguien por unos minutos.

―Si esa es tu definición de abuso verbal, eres un gatito – Hermione caminó hacia el baño de mujeres y se detuvo – Solo… sincérate con ella.

―No sé cómo hacerlo.

―Bueno, acabas de sincerarte un poco conmigo, ¿no? – se sorprendió a sí misma cuando una cálida sonrisa se estiró en sus labios ― Si puedes hacer eso, puedes hacer cualquier cosa – observando su rostro, finalmente descubrió cómo acceder a él. La suave expresión del rostro de Draco era impenetrable pero aun así muy, muy vulnerable. Quizás este era el modo de conseguir sacarle información. A pasitos de bebé, se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

**Opiniones? Los leo en los comentarios.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**Pekis :)**


	3. Sobre Tetas y Peces Dorados

**CAPITULO TRES – SOBRE TETAS Y PECES DORADOS DE OJOS SALTONES**

―¿Problemas en su matrimonio? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para ofrecerme? – Diggle suspiró contra su tasa de té matutina y le pasó a Hermione un muffin, en la cafetería del Ministerio ― Ha pasado una semana, Granger. Esperaba mejores resultados.

―Señor – dijo ella, pasando el muffin de una mano a otra mientras lo seguía por el lugar ― Disculpe mi franqueza, pero _solo ha pasado una semana_. No puedo deshacer años de mutuo odio en tan poco tiempo. Y además, no volvimos a hablar desde que me contó lo de sus problemas con su esposa. Usted nos tuvo tan ocupados con hechizos y pociones que difícilmente tuvimos un momento para conversar.

―¿Está culpándome? – Diggle sonrió mientras se acomodaba en una mesita en la esquina de la cafetería. Colocó su bandeja, repleta al máximo con frutas, y tomó una uva, llevándosela a la boca. Mientras la veía peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, Hermione no pudo evitar notar que Diggle tenía unos dientes preciosos. El hecho de que sus padres fueran dentistas significaba, inadvertidamente, que siempre notaría una sonrisa perfecta cuando se le pusiera al frente. Y Diggle tenía un hermoso par de incisivos. Ella desvió su mirada hacia sus ojos verdes, pero eso solo empeoró la situación.

―No, señor – dijo ella, con timidez.

―No importa. Hoy es un nuevo día, Srta. Granger. Y uno que, creo yo, será beneficioso para usted.

**XXX**

―Combate mano a mano – exclamó Diggle al grupo. La sala de entrenamiento había sido agrandada por magia, y junto a sus objetos, transfigurada en una sala similar a las de artes marciales. Los pisos eran de madera dura, con alfombras acolchonadas de lucha. La ventana había sido reemplazada por una fila de bastones de lucha, guantes de boxeo y equipo de protección personal. Por encima de la puerta, había un gran letrero que decía: "No se permiten varitas en el Piso de Combate" – Uno de estos días, sean Auror o no, se encontrarán en una situación en desventaja y sin varita. Y entonces, solo entonces, descubrirán en qué clase de personas son capaces de convertirse. Hoy quiero que trabajen de a pares con sus compañeros. Y no quiero que tengan piedad por ellos.

―Pero señor – dijo Simmons ― ¿No debería entrenarnos primero?

― ¿Ah? No – negó él con la cabeza, con los ojos moviéndose por la sala hasta recaer en Hermione. La miró por más tiempo que al resto – Honestamente tengo ganas de observarlos golpear la mierda del otro. Saber qué es lo que tienen. Correcto. Quítense las túnicas, tomen algún tipo de protección para la cabeza y comiencen.

― ¿Quitarnos las túnicas, señor? – Malfoy levantó la cabeza por primera vez esa mañana. Hermione observó cómo su mano se pasaba tentativamente por su antebrazo ― ¿Quiere que nos quitemos la túnica?

― ¿Acaso espera luchar con su túnica de protección puesta, Auror Malfoy? ¿Cree usted que al enemigo le importará si tuvo tiempo o no de vestirse adecuadamente antes de una pelea?

Hermione miró entre Diggle y Malfoy, y la realidad la golpeó. Esto no era combate mano a mano, o cualquier otra excusa que Diggle quisiera inventar. Esto era simplemente para exponer la Marca Tenebrosa de Malfoy. Era un golpe bajo, incluso si era hacia Malfoy. Sin mencionar que a ella tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de mostrar sus propias cicatrices en su brazo. Se acercó hasta detenerse junto a Malfoy y dijo ― Señor, si estamos en una misión, estaremos vestidos con el uniforme del Ministerio. ¿No deberíamos practicar las maniobras con las túnicas puestas?

― ¿Está cuestionando mi autoridad, Srta. Granger? – sus ojos verdes resplandecieron en advertencia.

―No, señor – maldijo en voz baja y suspiró, tironeando la manga de Malfoy – Vamos, Malfoy. Busquemos una esquina más reservada – lo empujó hacia la esquina más lejana, al tiempo que ella se giraba y volvía con Diggle – Esto es muy bajo, señor.

― ¿Lo es?

―Usted cree que al exponerlo así está dictando su sentencia, pero… ― negó con la cabeza ― ¿Sabe qué? No importa. Ya lo comprobará muy pronto.

Regresó con Malfoy, quien estaba desabotonando su túnica muy lentamente. Ella podía notar la ansiedad escrita a lo largo de su rostro, y no podía negarlo. Se sentía de la misma forma, pero por motivos diferentes. Estiró su mano y tocó los temblorosos dedos de él ― Todo está bien, Draco.

Él alejó su mano y rodó sus ojos ― No asumas que me conoces.

―Solo puedo asumir el conocerme a mí misma – las manos de ella se curvaron sobre cada botón, sacándolos de sus ojales, hasta que terminó con todos. Cuidadosamente, deslizó la túnica fuera de sus hombros, bajándola por sus bíceps y finalmente por sus antebrazos. Notó que él la miraba atento, deslizando sus ojos por los irregulares cortes en su brazo derecho. Deletreaban la palabra que Draco Malfoy había utilizado tantos años atrás.

Sus ojos plateados saltaron hacia los chocolate de ella, con el ceño fruncido ― _Sangresucia_ – leyó en voz alta ― ¿Cuándo pasó esto…?

―La semana pasada me preguntaste cómo es que podía seguir temiendo a Lestrange, incluso después de muerta. Esta es la razón. Porque cada día me recuerda que la gente como ella sigue existiendo. Que algunos prejuicios son tan poderosos que llevarían a una persona a tallar la carne de otra persona.

Él permaneció en silencio, con los labios firmemente presionados, pensativo. Ella podía notar cómo le costaba observar las cicatrices. Eran horribles, letras malvadas que no podía eliminar. Las había cubierto durante tanto tiempo… pero había cosas que simplemente no eran removibles, lo admitió para sí misma. Se estremeció al sentir cada una de las miradas curiosas del resto del salón sobre ella, y cerró sus ojos, humillada. Esto era lo peor de todo, se dijo.

Se oyó un movimiento de tela cuando Malfoy dejó caer su túnica al piso, y dijo suavemente ― ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Estamos a juego – ella abrió sus ojos, para encontrar casi de inmediato su marca _Morsmordre._ La piel a su alrededor estaba roja e inflamada, y con horror Hermione se dio cuenta de que posiblemente él haya intentado quitársela con fuego alguna vez, quemándose la piel. Él observó la marca por un momento, y luego levantó su túnica del suelo, junto a la de ella, y dijo – Si ya terminaste comparando ambas, diría que sigamos con nuestro entrenamiento. ― Él escaneó con su mirada a su alrededor, y una por una las miradas curiosas se alejaron de ellos. Luego dejó las túnicas junto a la pared, y tomó dos cascos de protección. Pasándole uno a ella, él se colocó el otro en la cabeza y ajustó la hebilla para mantenerlo en su lugar. Hermione lo imitó, y se prepararon para luchar.

― ¿Lista? – sonrió él burlonamente, con las manos levantadas en una postura cómoda. Hermione, todavía sorprendida por su repentina muestra de humildad, se tomó un instante para concentrarse y colocó también sus manos a la defensiva.

― ¿Seguro golpearías a una mujer? – lo molestó ella.

― ¿Una mujer? No. ¿A ti? Definitivamente sí.

―Oh, pero pensé que dijiste… ― lanzó un puño hacia adelante, atrapándolo con sorpresa, y golpeándolo justo en el estómago ―… que tenía pechos.

Draco aferró su estómago y levantó una mano, tosiendo. Le tomó un momento recuperar el aliento, pero cuando lo hizo, sonrió burlón y replicó ― Tetas, Granger. La palabra que usé fue _tetas_. ¿Dónde aprendiste a dar un puñetazo?

―No te sorprendas tanto. Ya te había golpeado con uno en tercer año, ¿recuerdas? ― ella se desplazó a su alrededor, con las manos elevadas en victoria. Estaba demasiado descuidada, y Malfoy aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarle un buen golpe a los riñones, cuando le daba la espalda. Su puño era firme, pero ella notó mientras se encogía de dolor, que no la había golpeado con toda su fuerza. Para nada. ¿Acaso estaba dándole ventaja?

―Quizás… deberíamos usar los guantes – ella hizo una mueca.

― ¿Qué va mal? ¿Acaso no te gusta recibir lo que das? – él se movió a su alrededor del mismo modo en que ella lo había hecho, burlándose. Se detuvo frente a ella y se inclinó hacia adelante – Pobre pequeñita Granger. ¿Debería llamar a una enfermera?

―No. Pero tú necesitarás una – ella arrojó un terrible golpe bajo su barbilla, y él tropezó hacia atrás, presionando su rostro.

―Jodida mierda – murmuró él – Sabía que eras poco civilizada, pero esto es ridículo.

Hermione jamás se había sentido tan libre. Se incorporó orgullosamente, olvidando por un momento que debería estar tratando de ganar su confianza. No, esto era mucho más satisfactorio. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había relajado así, y había algo acerca de darle una paliza física a Malfoy que parecía ser el mejor remedio. Corrió hacia él, apuntándole hacia abajo, pero él la bloqueó y curvó su mano alrededor de su costado, golpeándola en el tórax. Ella ignoró el dolor, llevando su pierna hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, golpeándolo justo entre las piernas. Malfoy se dobló hacia adelante, gimiendo de dolor.

―Salvaje…

―Oh, ¿soy una salvaje ahora? – ella le saltó a la espalda mientras él permanecía doblado a la mitad, y le envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello, intentando un bloqueo. Pensó que ya lo tenía, pero logró atrapar la insidiosa sonrisa de él, al costado de sus labios, antes de ser enviada hacia adelante, y de aterrizar con un firme golpe en las colchonetas del piso ― ¡Ouch!

―Como dije. Salvaje.

― ¡Levántese, Auror Granger! – le gritó Diggle desde atrás.

― ¿O te rindes? – rió Malfoy.

Hermione luchó para recuperar el aliento, pensando en su siguiente movimiento. Levantó su pierna, enganchó su tobillo con el de él y lo derribó de cabeza abajo sobre la colchoneta junto a ella. Rió, a pesar de sus doloridas costillas, y arrojó un puño al aire ― ¡Victoria!

―Jamás me sentí tan humillado – Malfoy levantó su cabeza y la miró con ojos entrecerrados

―Estoy segura que no es cierto.

Auror Diggle dejó la lucha de Dean y su compañero que estaba supervisando para acercarse a ellos dos, negando con la cabeza ― ¿Debería asumir que ambos están probando una nueva técnica que yo no conozco?

―Solo dejando salir algo de… frustración… ― Hermione se incorporó y sacudió sus pantalones.

―Sí, bueno – Diggle pasó por encima de Malfoy, quien seguía en el piso tratando de normalizar su respiración, y acomodó un mechón de cabello de Hermione detrás de su oreja – Bueno, si insiste en desarmarlo a golpes, pruebe con más técnicas defensivas – le guiñó un ojo y bajó la mirada a Draco ― ¿Está todo bien ahí abajo, Auror Malfoy?

―Fantástico, señor.

―Maravilloso. La dejaré entonces seguir pateándole el trasero, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dejó, para ponerse a observar de cerca a Simmons y a su compañero. Hermione sabía que estaba sonrojada, por lo que no le sorprendió que Malfoy, al incorporarse y ver su rostro, se burlara – Alguien está tomando su papel como la mascota del profesor a otro nivel, ¿no?

― ¿Disculpa? – ella frunció el ceño.

―_Oh, Auror Diggle. Es tan masculino. ¿Puedo chupar su pequeño pene?_ – enfadada, Hermione arrojó su puño para golpearlo, pero él lo agarró en el aire y la empujó hacia él, dentro de su espacio personal. La acercó hasta apenas centímetros de su rostro, nariz contra nariz – Vamos, adelante. Niégalo.

―Estás tratando de distraerme. No funcionará.

―Ya lo hizo – la levantó por su estómago y la arrojó sobre su hombro, haciéndola aterrizar, una vez más, de espaldas al suelo. Se giró hacia ella y le sonrió, burlón – Bajas la guardia cuando te enfadas.

―Y tú cuando te regodeas con tu orgullo – Hermione se sentó y estiró los músculos de su cuello, girándolo para un lado y al otro ― Eso dolió.

― ¿Vas a llorar después?

―No. Voy a patear tu trasero hasta la semana que viene.

―Entonces, levántate del suelo, si crees que puedes soportarlo.

Él le ofreció su mano, y después de un momento de duda, ella la tomó y le permitió levantarla del suelo. A pesar de lo competitivos que ambos eran, Hermione casi podía sentir un tipo de lazo formándose entre ellos. Interesante, pensó, ya que lo único que había planeado hacer ese día era golpearlo hasta la mierda. Volvieron a tomar sus posiciones, esta vez con más cuidado, y Malfoy fue el primero en arrojar un puñetazo, que Hermione bloqueó. Repartieron un par de golpes de un lado al otro antes de volver a hablar.

― ¿Qué pasó con patear mi trasero hasta la semana que viene?

―Estoy llegando a eso.

―Estás volviéndote blanda.

―Tú eres blando – ella encontró un espacio libre y consiguió darle en el estómago, de nuevo, pero él se preparó y flexionó el abdomen. Los nudillos golpearon músculo firme.

―Soy cualquier cosa menos blando, Granger – le guiñó un ojo. Esperen, ¿de verdad le hizo un guiño? ¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy le guiñaba a algo? El mundo estaba de cabeza hoy.

― ¿Te ejercitas?

―Trato de mantenerme en forma, si eso es lo que preguntas. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

―Yo – se lanzó hacia adelante ― voy al gimnasio – llevó su brazo hacia atrás ― ¡Tres veces a la semana! – y lanzó un buen puñetazo a su oreja, que solo se salvó por el casco. Él actuó como si no se hubiera enterado.

― ¿Y qué haces ahí? ¿Correr en la cinta? ― él rió, empujándola hacia atrás, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Aprovechó la oportunidad para golpear levemente en el casco de ella. Estaba jugando con ella. Burlándose ― Pero eso no te importa en realidad, ¿verdad? Porque Weasley te ama por lo que tienes adentro, ¿no? ¿Qué _diría _ él si te viera flirteando con el señor Ojitos Brillantes?

_¿Qué? _Hermione dejó caer sus brazos, con las cejas uniéndose en confusión. Desabrochó su casco, lo sacó de su cabeza y se lo arrojó al pecho con fuerza ― _Vete a la mierda_, Malfoy. Solo… _que te jodan. _― No perdió más tiempo. Se apresuró junto a Diggle y dijo con voz estresada ― Necesito salir.

―No le di autorización, Auror Granger – replicó Diggle. Hermione negó con la cabeza, con las manos en puños. No paraba de temblar, y estaba segura de que él podía verlo.

―Necesito salir – dijo ella, con más fuerza. Diggle la miró, lanzó otra mirada hacia Malfoy, y luego asintió – Muy bien. Tiene diez minutos. Si tarda más de eso, la pondré a correr hasta mañana.

―Sí, señor – salió corriendo en dirección a la salida, y empujó la puerta. El frío aire del pasillo la golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos en el rostro, al igual que sus emociones. Trastabilló contra la pared y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas como cataratas, siendo incapaz de retenerlas. Enterró su rostro entre las rodillas, y lloró por unos buenos minutos, enojada y con el corazón roto. ¿Acaso Malfoy realmente pensaba que sacar a relucir a Ron sería adecuado? No había forma de que pudiera seguir con esto. Auror Diggle tendría que buscar a alguien más. A cualquier otra persona.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, y ella susurró – Tenía diez minutos, Señor. Me dijo…

―Soy yo – la fría y calculadora voz de Malfoy la interrumpió ― ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, Granger?

― ¿Qué está mal conmigo? ― quitó sus lágrimas de su rostro con los dedos y trató de recobrar la compostura mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo ― ¿Qué demonios está mal _contigo?_

―Verás, solía sentirme orgulloso cada vez que te hacía llorar tanto. Pero sinceramente ahora no sé qué fue lo que hice… y se siente raro verte llorar de este modo. Detente.

―Oh, ahora lo hago, tranquilo.

― ¿Qué fue lo que _hice?_

―Recapitulemos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Acaso pensabas que sacar a relucir la memoria de mi fallecido esposo no despertaría algún tipo de emoción en mí?

― ¿Fallecido… esposo? – por primera vez, Hermione notó una mirada de remordimiento en él. Vio que su rostro se frunció como si hubiera mordido una manzana podrida – ¿De qué estás hablando?

―No me digas que no lo sabes. Salió en todos los periódicos.

―No leo los periódicos. No lo hago desde hace un largo tiempo – se deslizó a su lado, y su brazo marcado quedó en contacto con el de ella. El calor de su piel lanzó chispas por la columna de ella. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había tocado a alguien? ¿Realmente tocado a alguien sin motivo?

―Y cuando mencionaste a Ron…

―No lo sabía – negó con la cabeza ― ¿Estás diciendo que Weasley está muerto?

―Sí – ella cerró sus ojos y permitió que sus rizos ocultaran sus lágrimas – Yo… solo asumí que lo sabías, como todo el mundo.

―Bueno, ese es el problema con asumir cosas, Granger – la empujó suavemente con el hombro – Asumes, y luego quedas como un idiota.

―Tú… debes asumir muchas cosas, entonces.

Él rió ― En el pasado, todo lo que hacía era asumir. Lo admito. Realmente no me sentaba bien, ahora que miro hacia atrás en el tiempo – volvió a empujarla, obligándola a mirarlo – No tenía idea sobre Weasley. Soy un idiota arrogante, pero jamás iría tan lejos. No a propósito. Así que… ― rechinó sus dientes – Supongo… que lo siento. No sé cómo habría reaccionado, si me hubieran puesto en esa situación. Mucho peor, seguramente. Si Astoria muriera… querría incendiar al mundo entero.

Hermione sintió chispas en su estómago, y asintió apreciativamente – Gracias. Eso… significa mucho viniendo de ti.

―No todo es exactamente igual a como era en el colegio, Granger. Incluso yo tengo la capacidad de madurar, cuando me veo obligado a hacerlo.

―_Hermione._

― ¿Qué?

―Así es como quiero que me llames – le ofreció una mano – Si realmente cambiaste como dijiste, quiero que me concedas al menos eso, en recompensa por tu mala elección de palabras.

Él observó su mano, luego a su rostro, y rodó los ojos – Bien. _Hermione._ Pero no voy a estrechar tu mano.

―Me hiciste llorar.

―Tú lloraste sola.

―Malfoy…

Él suspiró – Bien – aferró su cálida mano con la suya y la estrechó. La palma era suave, y su apretón firme ― ¿Ya terminamos con la sensiblería? Me gustaría volver a patear tu trasero.

―Suficiente con la sensiblería – accedió ella. Él se levantó primero, y ella permitió que él la ayudara a incorporarse. Permanecieron juntos, a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, y el aire se volvió repentinamente sofocante. No era algo usual para ambos, estar tan cerca el uno del otro, y no sabían qué hacer. Hermione intentó alejarse hacia atrás, pero no había notado el poco espacio que había entre ella y la pared, y chocó contra ella ― ¡Ouch!

―Ten cuidado, torpe – sonrió él burlón y se alejó, dándole espacio para respirar – Supongo… que puedes llamarme _Draco_, si llega a surgir la necesidad – metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. Parado así, tan arrogante y al mismo tiempo tan humilde, se veía como una escultura griega – Somos un equipo, después de todo – caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió ― ¿Vienes?

― ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó ella, tratando de borrar las marcas de sus lágrimas ― ¿Mis ojos están hinchados?

―Es difícil de decir. Siempre te vi como uno de esos peces dorados de ojos saltones.

―Idiota.

―Bruja.

Regresaron dentro juntos, ignorando las miradas de reojo de los otros novicios. Diggle aferró levemente el brazo de Hermione cuando pasó junto a él, y le susurró ― ¿Todo bien?

―Honestamente, señor – dijo ella, notando el modo en que Draco caminaba, como si no le importara lo que el resto del mundo pensara sobre él ― Creo que nunca estuve mejor.

Diggle sonrió, soltándola ― Esa es mi chica, Granger. Hazme sentir orgulloso.

* * *

**Tercer capítulo a la orden! Perdón por la demora! Tuve un par de semanas complicadas con el estudio, y me tomé una semanita para visitar Buenos Aires y asistir al concierto de Ed Sheeran a quien adoro con el alma. Fue INCREIBLE!**

**Bueno, no sean tímidos y comenten qué les pareció el capítulo, en unas horas subo el siguiente!**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR POR AQUÍ!**

**No olviden agregarme a Facebook: Fletcher Fletcher Fanfiction, y de pasarse por mi perfil a leer las otras traducciones!**

**Saludos! **

**Pekis :)**


	4. Una Razón

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO – UNA RAZÓN**

Era el último día antes de que la primera fase de eliminación ocurriera, y Draco podía sentir el nerviosismo calarle los huesos. Se había desempeñado excepcionalmente a comparación de muchos otros candidatos, sin contar a Granger, por supuesto, pero no podía evitar notar el extraño modo en que su instructor lo miraba de vez en cuando. Auror Diggle no parecía un tipo con el que se podía jugar, mucho menos teniendo tanto sobre la balanza, por lo que Draco mantenía su cabeza baja en clases y pegado a los libros tanto como le era posible. Una parte de él sentía celos de Hermione por tener el coraje de enfrentarse a Diggle, como cuando le habían exigido quitarse la túnica, la semana anterior. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan relajada frente a alguien que _literalmente_ tenía sus futuros en la mano?

Pero Draco era un hombre observador, además de inteligente. No le llevó mucho tiempo sumar los hechos y notar las intenciones de Diggle con respecto a la rizada castaña. El modo en que la miraba era muy poco conservador. Y no se necesitaba ser un genio para pensar que quizás a Granger también podía gustarle él. Y realmente, ¿quién era él para evitar que Granger coqueteara? Tenía sentido, ahora que Weasley estaba fuera del juego. Mierda, se había sentido como un imbécil cuando ella le contó sobre la muerte de Weasley. Nunca le había caído bien el idiota, pero después de la Guerra, Draco percibía distinto al Trío Dorado. Había llegado a la conclusión de que quizás él, Draco Malfoy, había estado equivocado en el modo en que miraba el mundo.

Eso es lo que lo había atraído de su esposa, Astoria. Ella compartía su mismo desinterés sobre el modo sangrepura en que los habían criado. Ambos ansiaban una vida normal, y tranquila. Y eso les había salido muy bien, ¿o no? Se casaron, tuvieron a Scorpius, y todo había valido la pena, pero al momento en que le contó sobre sus intenciones de convertirse en Auror, todo se vino cuesta abajo. Él sabía que Granger tenía razón, que no debería guardarle secretos a su esposa, pero había algunas cosas tan oscuras y profundas en su calabozo lleno de culpas que jamás podría sacar a la luz. O al menos, así lo veía él. No es como si intentara sabotear su matrimonio. Simplemente no podía confiarle eso a Astoria, a menos que quisiera perderla para siempre. Él sabía que apenas le contara todo, ella empacaría sus cosas y jamás voltearía a verlo de nuevo. Algunas cosas simplemente eran una carga demasiado pesada como para dársela a alguien más.

Levantó la mirada por encima del escritorio, hacia Granger, tan perdida en sus libros, y se preguntó cómo podía verse tan despreocupada. Debía ser agradable ser ella, pensó él, sin temor ni vergüenza. Cuando el mundo la miraba, veían a una heroína. Una valiente luchadora. Una mujer llena de coraje. Y sabía también qué es lo que asumía el mundo cuando lo veía a él: un Malfoy. Un Mortífago. Un villano. ¿Ella lo veía así también? Hasta ahora, parecía que ella era la única en el salón que no fruncía el ceño cuando lo miraba. Todavía le ponía las cosas difíciles, pero quizás… se lo merecía. La había torturado año tras año. A ella, a Weasley y a Potter. Pero aun así no veía desdén en su mirada, ni siquiera ahora, cuando levantó sus gentiles ojos de su libro y lo atrapó mirándola.

― ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Draco?

― Nop – él descansó su barbilla en la palma de su mano y apoyó el codo en la mesa.

―Se supone que deberíamos estudiar – replicó ella, estirándose sobre la mesa de estudio y apuntando su libro ― ¿Quién sabe cuál será nuestra prueba el Lunes?

―Esa es fácil – susurró Dean Thomas hacia ambos, desde el escritorio de al lado ― Es la misma año tras año.

Draco sonrió burlón. Quizás tener a Granger en su equipo no era tan malo. Mantenía compañía muy valiosa ― Bueno, continúa. ¿O solo son habladurías, Thomas?

―No deberíamos escucharlo – Granger negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos rebotaran alrededor de su rostro.

― ¿Por qué demonios no? – siseó él.

―Porque es hacer trampa.

― ¿Lo es, realmente? Seguramente Auror Diggle sabe que Thomas conoce la rutina. No es nuestra culpa que él quiera decir en voz alta esa preciada información, y que nosotros estemos tan cerca que escuchemos sin querer.

―Formé este grupo de estudio para hacer justamente eso: _estudiar._ Si obtenemos esa información sin su conocimiento…

―Mira, Hermione – Draco se aseguró de utilizar su nombre para persuadirla – Prometo que, sea lo que sea, lo estudiaremos. Así que… ya no sería hacer trampa. Solo será… tener una ventaja. Como tú, con Diggle.

― ¿Qué ventaja tengo yo con Greg? – bufó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Él sonrió burlón. Oh, esto era demasiado bueno.

― ¿Greg? ¿Así estamos llamándolo estos días? Thomas, ¿tenías idea de que ahora es "_Greg"_?

―Bueno, sí. Greg y yo somos buenos amigos fuera del Ministerio, Malfoy.

―No estás ayudándome, Thomas. Tú no cuentas. ¡Hey, Romero! – le dijo al muchacho de piel olivácea que era compañero de Dean ― ¿Tú también llamas "Greg" a Auror Diggle?

Roman Romero era un hombre de pocas palabras. Simplemente negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Lo ves? – Draco señaló hacia Granger – Tú tienes una ventaja, porque él quiere prenderse a tus tetas.

La reacción que consiguió de ella no tuvo precio. La vio enrojecer como una sirena y abrir sus ojos como platos. Su mano apretó su lápiz con tanta fuerza que lo partió como si fuera una pajilla, dejando caer la parte superior al escritorio, que rodó y cayó al piso. Abrió su boca como para decir algo, la cerró y luego, sin advertencia, le arrojó la otra mitad. Él la esquivó, y el lápiz siguió su trayecto hasta chocar contra la pared a su espalda. Draco arrojó su cabeza hacia atrás, riendo.

―Eres un idiota – dijo ella, acalorada, rebuscando entre su bolso para sacar otro lápiz. Por supuesto que tenía más, pensó él. Siempre preparada para todo. Bueno, casi todo, excepto para las ingeniosas ocurrencias de Draco.

―Probablemente, pero no es mi trasero el que atrae las miradas de Auror Diggle – movió las cejas sugerentemente. En su mejor personificación de Diggle, dijo ― Señorita Granger, tendré que pedirle que se quede un momento al finalizar la clase. Ha sido una niña mala – luego agudizó su vos y trató de no reírse, al decir en forma similar a Granger – Oh, Greg. ¿Debería mostrarte mi colección de lápices? Está organizada de mayor a menor, ya verás, y… ― el nuevo lápiz de Hermione salió volando sobre la mesa y lo golpeó directamente en la nariz ― ¡Hey!

―Adelante, Dean. Dinos de qué se trata. Lo que sea para silenciarlo – sonrió ella cálidamente hacia su amigo.

Draco frotó su dolorida nariz y se reclinó para oír mejor.

―Bueno, tú y yo ya lo tenemos dominado, Hermione. Va a probarnos con el encantamiento Patronus. Usualmente deja afuera a quienes no pueden producir uno la primera vez, y luego sigue a partir de ahí.

Draco sintió que el fondo de su estómago se abría. Sin decir una palabra, se levantó de su asiento y recogió sus cosas. Granger lo notó, por lo que cerró su propio libro y le dijo:

― ¿A dónde vas?

―A casa.

―Pero íbamos a entrenar esta tarde, ¿recuerdas?

― ¿Honestamente? – Se colocó la tira de su mochila sobre el hombro ― ¿Cuál es el punto? – se giró y los dejó en la biblioteca, con temor en el corazón.

**XXX**

― ¿En casa tan pronto? – preguntó Astoria desde el estudio, mientras Draco sacudía las cenizas de su túnica, al salir de la Red Flú. Dejo el recibidor y atravesó el pasillo, para encontrarse a su esposa acobijada con una manta en el sofá del estudio, con un libro en su regazo. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, tratando de no sonreír. Merlín, ¿por cuándo tiempo tendría que mantener esa actitud? – Pensé que estudiarías hasta tarde.

―Cambio de planes – se sentó en el sofá junto a ella, y arrojó el libro al suelo, antes de treparse sobre su cuerpo – Pensé que quizás podríamos reconciliarnos.

―Draco – Astoria rodó sus ojos mientras él la envolvía con sus piernas, inmovilizándola ― ¿Qué va mal?

―Nada.

―Sí, algo va mal. ¿Qué pasó?

―Dije que no es nada.

―De acuerdo – ella lo empujó y se cruzó de brazos ― ¿A qué estás jugando?

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo venir a casa y agasajar a mi hermosa esposa?

―No, Draco. No puedes – ella cambió su posición y se empujó a sí misma lejos de su cuerpo, llevando sus piernas hacia su pecho ― Apenas hemos hablado en la última semana. En el último mes, si soy honesta. Y cuando estás aquí, realmente no lo estás, ¿sabes? Creo que es tiempo de que me cuentes qué está pasando contigo, antes de que arruines esto para ambos. ¿Es sobre nosotros? ¿Sobre el bebé?

― ¿Qué? – Él no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ― ¿Cómo puedes pensar que esto se trata de Scorpius?

―Enviaste tu solicitud, incluso a pesar de saber que tenías que cuidar de tu hijo. Si esta es tu manera de evitar tus deberes paternales…

―No lo es – dijo él, inmediatamente, negando con la cabeza – Jamás pensaría de esa forma, y honestamente, me siento insultado de que siquiera lo insinúes.

― ¿Entonces por qué traerías a un niño al mundo y luego le darías la espalda, poniéndote en peligro?

Él suspiró – Qué… ¿qué es lo que ves, cuando me miras, Tori?

Ella frunció el rostro, confundida – Te veo a ti, Draco.

―Sí, bueno… ― cambiando su posición en el sofá, extendió su antebrazo con la marca entre ellos y dijo – Cuando el mundo me ve, ven esto – prestó especial atención al modo en que ella se estremeció y desvió la mirada. Solía usar mangas largas cuando estaba a su alrededor para evitar ese tipo de reacciones, pero esta vez se aseguró de dejar expuesto su brazo – Todo el mundo, incluso tú, son incapaces de ver más allá de esta cosa horrible. ¿Crees que me expondría a este tipo de infierno si solo quisiera evitar mis deberes de padre con Scorpius? – bajó su brazo y lo dejó a un costado, reposando su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá – No tendrás que preocuparte sobre mí siendo un Auror por mucho tiempo más, de cualquier modo. Estoy bastante seguro de que no pasaré la primera prueba.

―Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me siento aliviada de oír eso – susurró ella. Algo se tensó en el pecho de Draco. La observó con los ojos casi cerrados, fulminándola con la mirada.

― ¿Por qué dirías eso?

―Porque es la verdad.

―No me importa – él levantó su cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla con intensidad – Eres mi esposa. Se supone que deberías apoyarme, incluso aunque pienses que estoy siendo un idiota.

―No puedo apoyar un deseo de muerte.

― ¡Jodida mierda, Tori! ¡No deseo morir! – se levantó de su asiento y pasó sus dedos por su cabello ― ¿Preferirías que fuera desdichado el resto de mi vida? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

― ¡Quiero que seamos una familia! Así que… si tu desdicha significa que seguirás vivo, ¡entonces sí! ¡Eso es lo que quiero!

― ¿Realmente crees que moriré? No piensas que… Después de todo lo que pasé… después de todo lo que sobreviví… mi padre, la marca tenebrosa, el Señor Oscuro… Sobreviví _cada_ una de esas cosas.

―Sí, Draco. Sobreviviste. ¿Y sabes por qué? – se levantó también, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor, mientras se sacudía como una hoja al viento – Porque fuiste un _cobarde_. Sobreviviste porque supiste cuando _retirarte_. Eso es lo que amé de ti. No tengo idea de dónde salió este repentino coraje tuyo, pero solo conseguirás que te maten. Recuerda mis palabras.

Draco abrió su boca para responder, pero uno de sus elfos domésticos llamó a la puerta educadamente, interrumpiéndolos – Lo siento, señor. Waddles está aquí para informar al Señor Malfoy que tiene una visita esperándolo.

―Yo… ¿qué? – Draco se giró hacia Waddles, aliviado con el cambio de tema ― ¿Una visita?

―Sí, señor. Una señorita llamada Hermione Granger.

― ¿Quién? – preguntó Astoria.

― Dile… dile que se vaya a su casa – dijo Draco, en voz baja.

―Lo lamento, señor, pero Waddles ya le dijo a la señorita Granger que no recibiría visitas. Dice que no abandonará la entrada sin hablar con usted primero. Waddles le pide disculpas, e irá inmediatamente a castigarse.

―No – Draco rodó sus ojos, pensando en lo que Granger diría si viera que aún permitía a sus sirvientes castigarse por ningún motivo – No, no te castigues. Gracias, Waddles.

Los ojos de Waddles se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa, y realizó una inclinación educada – Gracias, señor.

Draco hizo por seguir a Waddles hacia las escaleras, pero Astoria aferró su brazo e impidió que se moviera ― ¿Quién es esta mujer, Draco?

―Seguro has escuchado sobre la Heroína de guerra que luchó con Potter, Tori.

― ¿_La_ Hermione Granger?

Él rodó sus ojos nuevamente – Sí. _Ella._

― ¿Qué quiere contigo?

― Es mi compañera de entrenamiento.

― ¿Una Auror mujer? – Astoria estaba sorprendidísima – Oh, qué peculiar.

―No en realidad. ¿Vas a soltar mi brazo ahora?

Astoria lo dejó ir pero lo siguió mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta de entrada. Realmente le habría gustado algo de privacidad, pero decirle a Tori que _no_ hiciera algo, era como decirle a un gato que no volteara una copa de la mesa. Ambos lo harían, y te mirarían retadoramente diciendo "qué piensas hacer al respecto". Así que abrió la puerta, a pesar de su compañía, y se encontró cara a cara con rizos color chocolate e inocentes ojos.

― ¿Todavía tienes elfos domésticos trabajando para ti? – comenzó ella de una vez, elevando sus cejas con incredulidad – Pensé que estabas por encima de esa básica ideología de tu padre, pero veo que…

―Todos fueron liberados – la interrumpió él, reclinando su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta, y cruzándose de brazos – Los que viven aquí eligieron seguir bajo voluntad propia. Así que métete tus palabras en el trasero y dime qué estás haciendo aquí, Granger.

Él observó con diversión cómo suavizaba su mirada y sus mejillas enrojecían – Oh. Oh, ya veo… bueno… lo… lo siento, supongo.

― ¿Supones?

― ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido?

Los ojos de ella viajaban por la enorme puerta de entrada, y él notó como pasaba distraídamente sus dedos sobre las cicatrices de su antebrazo. Debió tomarle muchísimo coraje volver aquí, pensó él. Mucho más del que él habría tenido – Porque no veía la necesidad de continuar con la sesión de estudio.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Sí, Draco – interrumpió Astoria, abriendo más la puerta para revelar su figura – Dinos, ¿por qué no?

― Oh – Granger acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Claramente no esperaba encontrar otra persona – Debes ser la esposa de Draco, Astoria.

―Lo soy – asintió Tori ― ¿Y tú eres Hermione Granger? ¿La heroína de guerra?

―No – Granger negó con la cabeza – Solo soy Hermione Granger. Eso es todo – aún tenía su bolso de estudio colgado al hombro, y un lápiz enganchado en la oreja – Draco me habló mucho sobre ti. Es agradable ponerle un rostro al nombre.

Astoria le dio una suave sonrisa, la que siempre utilizaba para aceptar un cumplido – Desearía decir lo mismo sobre ti, señorita Granger, pero apenas acabo de enterarme su nombre unos minutos atrás – observó a Draco de reojo – Draco ama tener secreto.

―Ciertamente lo hace – coincidió Hermione, y Draco tenía ganas de hechizarla por arrojarlo a las hienas. Esperó que ella presintiera su incomodidad, pero no lo hizo, o eligió no hacerlo, porque dijo – Lamento mucho la intrusión. ¿Quizás sería mejor que vuelva después…?

―No – Astoria levantó una mano – Justo estaba por salir.

― ¿Saldrás? – preguntó Draco.

― Sí. Voy a dormir con mis padres esta noche. Creo que ya dijimos todo lo que debía ser dicho. Solo iré a por mis cosas.

―Tori…

Pero ella lo ignoró y se alejó por el pasillo, con los tacones resonando en el suelo de mármol. Draco volteó, con la tristeza inflándolo como un globo ― Gracias, Granger. Justamente necesitaba que aparecieras hoy, para mejorar todo.

―No me culpes por tu incapacidad de abrirte hacia alguien – lo reprendió ella, con un dedo contra su pecho – Esto podría haberse resuelto fácilmente.

―No – dijo él, mirando hacia atrás, sobre su hombro – Realmente no. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―No es lo que yo quiera. Vi el modo en que saliste corriendo. Y ocurrió después de que Dean mencionara el Patronus, lo que significa que tienes un secreto. No puedes conjurarlo, ¿cierto? – su voz era gentil, amable incluso. Esos grandes y cálidos ojos o miraban con dulce comprensión.

―Dicen… se dice que los Mortífagos no pueden ejecutar el Encantamiento Patronus. Que no podemos hacerlo porque nuestras almas están demasiado manchadas como para conjurar un encantamiento tan puro – mordisqueó su labio inferior. Granger asintió, estirándose hasta aferrar su brazo. Pasó sus dedos sobre la tinta mágica, sobre la calavera y la serpiente. Su toque era una caricia al alma. Nadie, ni siquiera Astoria, lo había tocado de esa forma, como si fuera cualquier otra marca.

―Para la mayoría de los Mortífagos, seguro… pero… conocí uno que sí podía hacerlo – el pulgar de ella acarició los elevados bordes de las cicatrices alrededor de la marca. Habían pasado dos años desde su último intento para eliminarla. Sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, jamás desaparecía – Creo que te rendiste muy pronto, Malfoy. Pero, también pienso que aún tenemos posibilidad de que te conviertas en Auror. Aunque…

― ¿Aunque, qué? – preguntó él.

―Necesito saber… por qué haces esto. Por qué te expones de esta manera. No te ayudaré si tu causa no es una válida.

― ¿Y quién eres tú para decidir si mi causa es válida o no? – siseó él, queriendo arrancar su brazo de su toque pero encontrando las caricias demasiado adictivas. Era un gesto demasiado simple para ella, algo que realmente no necesitaba hacer, pero siguió haciéndolo, frotando la marca pensativamente. Él podía ver las cicatrices de ella, y estiró su mano sin pensarlo, hasta tomar su antebrazo e imitarla, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la "M".

Pequeños llantos desde la profundidad de la mansión lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, y alejó su brazo con rapidez. Giró su rostro en dirección a la voz de Scorpius cuando Hermione dijo – Eso es… ¿un bebé?

― ¡Astoria! – llamó él, ingresando a la Mansión y dejando la puerta abierta para que Granger lo siguiera – Astoria, ¡Scorpius está llorando!

―Puedo oírlo – replicó ella, bajando las escaleras con una pequeña maleta en su mano izquierda, y Scorpius arropado en su brazo derecho – Y es tu turno de cuidarlo.

― ¿Realmente te vas a ir a esta hora?

―Puedo notar cuándo soy necesaria… y ciertamente no lo soy ahora mismo – sus ojos vagaron hacia la puerta, donde Hermione seguía parada. Su mirada parecía lejana.

― ¿Y Scorpius? ¿También planeas abandonarlo cuando quieras?

―Draco, si me lo llevo ahora, puede que no regrese nunca más – rápidamente colocó el bultito que era Scorpius en los brazos de Draco. Se apresuró junto a él, para luego pasar junto a Granger – Puedes arreglártela una noche entera con tu hijo. Te hará bien.

― ¡Lo dice la mujer que lo está abandonando!

―No estoy abandonándolo a _él_, Draco. Estoy abandonándote a _ti._ _Por una noche._ Para pensar un poco. Seguro puedes entender eso – dedicó un asentimiento hacia Hermione, y bajó las escaleras de la mansión Malfoy para luego desaparecerse.

―Maldita y jodida… - Draco suspiró, girando su mirada hacia la expresión maravillosa de su hijo – Tu madre sí que sabe redefinir la palabra "bruja".

― ¿Tienes un hijo?

Draco levantó la mirada. Casi había olvidado que Granger seguía ahí, después de toda la escena. Se sintió profundamente avergonzado por lo que había presenciado, pero también orgulloso al poder mostrarle su más preciada creación. Sonrió hacia su mayor orgullo y alegría, y luego hacia ella – Hermione, él es Scorpius.

Una dulce sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ella, mientras estiraba los brazos hacia adelante ― ¿Podría cargarlo?

Él lo colocó en sus brazos con delicadeza, y le sorprendió la facilidad con la que ella acunaba la cabecita. Scorpius no parecía en absoluto nervioso por la nueva extraña, y estiró una regordeta y pegajosa manito para aferrar sus rizos. Granger se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la frente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja ― ¡Oh! Tiene ese olorcito a bebé…

―Sí, bueno, _es_ un bebé.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero – volvió a sonreírle al pequeño infante – Hola, Scorpius. Estoy encantadísima de conocerte – el pequeño Scorp sopló una burbuja de saliva en respuesta – Oh, es precioso. Se ve exactamente igual a ti… ― levantó la mirada hacia Draco y añadió – Pobre niño…

―Quisiste decir afortunado – sonrió Draco, burlón – Pero definitivamente puede imitar la mueca de su madre cuando no está contento.

―Sí… ella parece… interesante.

―No se supone que verías eso.

―Me inmiscuí. Viene con el territorio. Ella parecía particularmente molesta por mi presencia. ¿Por qué no le hablaste sobre mí?

Draco hizo una pausa, preguntándoselo a sí mismo. No es como si hubiera estado ocultando a Granger. Nada de eso. Pero no la había sacado a relucir en sus conversaciones. Tampoco es como si Astoria le dirigiera la palabra, tampoco – Ella se opone a todo esto. Realmente no le conté sobre nada de lo que hicimos, mucho menos con quién trabajo o cómo es mi día a día en la academia.

―Y te preguntas por qué está molesta.

Scorpius gorjeó, como si estuviera de acuerdo.

―No me lo pregunto. Sé exactamente por qué – él ofreció su mano para tomar a Scorpius pero Hermione lo atrajo más cerca suyo y negó con la cabeza.

―No. Por favor… solo un rato más. No tuve la oportunidad de sostener un bebé desde que Teddy era pequeño… ―besó las mejillas de Scorpius y lo arrulló – Ron y yo queríamos comenzar nuestra propia familia. Estábamos intentándolo, de hecho… cuando él… ― hizo una pausa, cuando Scorpius posó un dedo sobre su boca.

Allí, en la entrada de la mansión, Draco sintió una pequeña parte de su corazón derretirse por ella. Recordó el día en que Astoria le anunció su embarazo, y cuán orgulloso había estado desde ese momento. Crear algo… darle vida a otra criatura era, por lejos, lo más maravilloso que el ser humano podía hacer. Y que te arrebataran la posibilidad… de crear una vida con tu otra mitad… ― Puedes cargarlo todo el tiempo que quieras.

―Gracias…

Quizás fue el modo en que ella sostenía a su hijo como si fuera su más preciado tesoro. O quizás el aura de confianza que ella emanaba. Mantuvo el pensamiento en su mente por un momento, antes de volver a hablar – Lo hago por él.

Ella levantó su mirada, ladeando la cabeza ― ¿Hmm?

―Mi motivo para convertirme en Auror. Es por él – gesticuló hacia su hijo – Hice cosas horribles en mi vida. He provocado dolor a muchas personas. Hay secretos que ni siquiera puedo contarle a Astoria porque si lo hiciera… me dejaría. Incluso después de la Guerra, mi corazón estaba completamente congelado. Solo dejé de hacer lo que hacía cuando Astoria me anunció que íbamos a traer un niño al mundo. Me… me merezco esta marca – estiró una mano y acarició con sus dedos la mejilla de Scorpius – Pero si me convierto en Auror, al menos podré compensar un poco mis actos. Si lo hago… podré mirarlo a la cara cuando él sea suficientemente adulto como para saber el tipo de hombre que soy.

Ella lo observó con cautela, pasando su lengua por su labio inferior mientras procesaba sus palabras. Él no sabía por qué ese acto hizo retorcer su estómago, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque ella lo miró con esos grandes ojos que te hacían sentir culpable, incluso si no hubieras hecho nada malo ― ¿Y qué clase de hombre eres, Draco?

Él parpadeó ― Ni siquiera estoy seguro de eso ahora mismo.

Ella hizo una pausa, sin dudas pensando. Luego dijo ― Ya veo… será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, entonces.

― ¿Qué?

―En tu Patronus – Hermione le sonrió mientras Scorpius comenzaba a mordisquear su cabello – Si tus intenciones son realmente justas, nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de conseguirlo.

Él no pudo evitar la sonrisa que invadió su rostro ― ¿Nosotros?

―Somos un equipo, ¿no? – ella trató de quitar su cabello de la boca de Scorpius, pero sus deditos se aferraron con fuerza y no lo soltaron. Ella se rindió, riendo suavemente – Y además, eso me da más tiempo para pasar con esta hermosura.

― ¿Quieres ayudarme? – preguntó él, asombrado.

―Sí – ella lo rodeó, con Scorpius en brazos, y entró a la mansión. Lo miró sobre su hombro, sonriendo – Comencemos de una vez, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

**¿Qué me cuentan?**

**Aclaración para quienes aún tienen dudas: esta historia SI ES DRAMIONE. Solo lleva su tiempo ;)**

**Los leo en los comentarios!**

**Pekis :)**


	5. Un Recuerdo Feliz

**CAPÍTULO CINCO – UN RECUERDO FELIZ**

Hermione apretó a Scorpius cerca de su pecho mientras veía a Draco prepararle un biberón. Era irreal ver al rubio platino trastear alrededor de la cocina tan naturalmente, reuniendo la fórmula, el biberón y luego tomándose su tiempo para buscar trapos y baberos de los cajones. Pensó en el viejo Draco, tan arrogante como para obligar a sus amigos a llevarle sus libros de clase en clase. Verlo ahora cuidado algo tan precioso e inocente era una caricia al alma.

Scorpius emitió un quejido agitado, al que Draco respondió ― Tranquilo, Scorp. La cena estará lista en un momento. Merlín sabe que no será tan buena como las tetas de tu madre, pero realmente pocas cosas lo son ― movió su varita y calentó el biberón, para luego pasárselo a Hermione ― Supongo que sabes cómo alimentar un bebé, ¿verdad?

―Sí ― asintió Hermione, posicionando al pequeño Scorpius antes de inclinar el biberón contra su boca. Él se aferró al instante, mirándola con esos ojitos celeste hielo casi iguales a los de su padre. Ese impresionante color de ojos debía ser un rasgo Malfoy, asumió. En el mundo muggle, eran rasgos extremadamente raros. Pero para un Malfoy, debía ser una joya más, envuelta en genética. Qué peculiar ― Realmente es una cosita preciosa.

―No dices nada que no sepa ya ― Malfoy se reclinó contra la mesada de la cocina y convocó un taburete para sentarse. Miraba a su hijo con enorme admiración… Hermione se estremeció. Debía recordarse a sí misma que incluso él había admitido estar lleno de oscuridad. Pero en este momento era difícil encontrarla. Era solo un padre preocupado, angustiado por el futuro de la relación con su esposa y tratando de ser el mejor padre posible bajo las circunstancias presentes. Pero no era inocente. Y Hermione estaba determinada a descubrir el por qué.

―Dijiste que hiciste cosas después de la Guerra… ― comenzó ella, cuidando el tono de su voz para que pareciera una conversación casual, y no una interrogación que lo amenazara a retraerse como un ciervo tímido ― ¿Debo asumir que ya cortaste cualquier lazo con ese tipo de vida?

―Asume tranquila – le sonrió él, burlón – Ambos sabemos a dónde llegas cuando asumes cosas.

― ¿Y si quisiera saber algo?

― Pregunta – él le hizo un gesto, mostrando las palmas de sus manos – Si no me siento cómodo contestándote, te diré que te metas la pregunta _por ahí_. Si puedo, te daré una respuesta.

―Bien – mordisqueó su labio inferior, pensativamente, mientras inclinaba la botella – Será en otra ocasión, entonces – ella alejó la botella de Scorpius, quien comenzó a quejarse antes de que ella lo acomodara contra su hombro y comenzara a palmearle la espalda. Él le contestó con un fuerte eructo, y ella volvió a colocarle el biberón ― ¿Alguna vez intentaste conjurar un Patronus?

―Nunca tuve la necesidad – respondió él, frotando su nariz con el dorso de su mano – Pero estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad si tú lo estás.

Hermione le sonrió a Scorpius, cuyos ojitos estaban cerrándose lentamente, oponiéndose a tomar una siesta. Volvió a mirar a Malfoy ― Bueno, lo primero que debes hacer es buscar un recuerdo. El más feliz que tengas, y enfocarte en él. ¿Tienes uno en mente? – él bajó la mirada hacia la mesada de la cocina, frotando sus nudillos contra el mármol. Ella podía notar que incluso esta simple tarea era difícil para él. Se preguntó cuántos recuerdos felices tenía, que no estuvieran contaminados por su vieja percepción del mundo ― ¿Algo sobre tu infancia, quizás? ¿O algo más reciente? Scorpius…

―Pensé en eso – replicó él, interrumpiéndola – Pero incluso algo tan maravilloso como el nacimiento de mi hijo está contaminado por el recuerdo de que no soy nada a comparación de las expectaciones que él tendrá de mí cuando sea mayor. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para él. O para Tori – mantuvo la cabeza gacha, evitando los ojos de ella.

―No puedes pensar así – Hermione negó con la cabeza – El Malfoy que yo conozco jamás habría pensado tan bajo de sí mismo.

―El Malfoy que conocías murió nueve años atrás, junto con Vincent Crabbe – frotó su barbilla pensativamente, mirando a nada en particular. Y entonces, sus ojos viajaron hacia ella, con una nueva emoción que ella no pudo describir.

―La Sala de los Menesteres – susurró ella – Sí, lo recuerdo.

―Él intentó asesinarte – Malfoy permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, apenas respirando.

―Sí. Lo hizo.

―Lo que hicimos ese día… estuvo mal – él tragó pesado – Me persigue, ¿sabes? Crabbe se buscó su propia muerte, pero eso no significa que yo quería que… ― le resultaba difícil hablar de esto, notó ella pensativamente, pero se obligó a seguir hablando – Era un niño muy estúpido, con tendencias muy egoístas. Pero era un cobarde en ese entonces, y soy un cobarde ahora. Incluso mi esposa me lo dijo – la risa que siguió fue vacía – No tengo ni un recuerdo feliz ya.

Hermione parpadeó hacia él, confundida por su confesión. Tenía razón sobre una cosa. El viejo Malfoy hace tiempo había muerto. Puede que se coloque una máscara para el resto del mundo, pero por dentro estaba tan maltratado por la guerra como ella misma o Harry. Quizás era incluso más difícil para él, pues cargaba con demasiada culpa en el alma, culpa que ni Harry ni Hermione cargaban. Su consciencia estaba tranquila, pero la de Draco ciertamente no. Todo el mundo tenía interés en colocarse a la cabeza de la lista de los héroes de la historia, pero nadie, ni siquiera ella, se detuvieron a considerar las consecuencias de quienes se aliaron con la oposición ― ¿Hablaste de esto con tu esposa? – preguntó ella.

Draco inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado ― Jamás.

― ¿No crees que deberías hacerlo? Quizás si ella comprendiera…

―Es que de eso se trata, Granger. Ella nunca lo comprenderá, ¿sabes? Es un par de años más joven que nosotros. Ella estuvo allí, en Hogwarts, pero no se metió en el embrollo como tú o yo. Astoria es una mujer fuerte, realmente lo es, pero nunca sufrió heridas de guerra. Y me gustaría que siguiera así.

―Entonces te resulta más fácil hablar conmigo porque… ¿yo también soy mercadería dañada?

―Si te hace sentir mejor, también lo soy yo.

Ella dirigió una mirada hacia Scorpius, que yacía dormido silenciosamente en sus brazos. Retiró el biberón vacío de su boquita y lo dejó en la mesada, antes de negar con la cabeza.

―Creo que estar dañado puede ser algo bueno. Mira lo que creaste después de todo ese dolor. Trajiste una vida al mundo, Draco. Eso no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. Y todos hicimos cosas de las que nos arrepentimos. Algunos más que otros, te lo garantizo, pero eso no significa que debas arrepentirte de haberlas hecho. Porque si no hubieras cometido todos esos errores, no habrías aprendido la lección, ¿cierto? Algunas personas van por la vida sin aprender nada de lo que nosotros sí. Eso nos hace más fuertes, no más débiles. Solías burlarte de mí por mi amor al aprendizaje, pero si hay una cosa que descubrí en la vida, es que el _conocimiento_ es la mejor herramienta para forjar un arma.

Él la miró a los ojos, desvergonzado ― ¿Granger?

― ¿Sí?

―Me alegra que no murieras esa noche.

―Sí… a mi también – ella tuvo que desviar su mirada para esconder el sonrojo que le inundó el rostro. Se supone que debería estar buscando el modo de desacreditarlo frente al Ministerio, pero aquí estaba él, dándole cumplidos y contándole cosas como si realmente confiara en ella. Tosió, parpadeando para borrar una pequeña lágrima ― ¿Dónde está el cuarto del bebé? Ya está dormido.

―Dámelo. Lo llevaré a la cuna y volveré en un segundo – él se levantó y caminó alrededor de la mesada hacia ella. Con cuidado, le pasó al pequeño niño a él, sintiendo la pérdida del calor humano como un pelotazo de baseball al estómago. Mientras lo veía salir de la cocina, rezó para que no fuera la última vez que lo tuviera en brazos. Él regresó un par de minutos después, con las manos en los bolsillos ― Está profundamente dormido. No creo que se levante en un largo tiempo.

―Deberíamos… ¿deberíamos hacer esto aquí? – Hermione notó de repente que estaba en una habitación a solas con él, sin otra alma a su alrededor. No había una clase llena de novicios o incluso un pequeño niño para aclimatar la situación. Y Malfoy era un hombre casado. Ella no quería molestar más a su esposa, y quizás estar a solas en una habitación con él era un poco más íntimo de lo que le habría gustado.

Él leyó la expresión de su rostro, porque levantó una ceja y rió ― No es como si estuviésemos por fornicar pasionalmente en la mesada de la cocina. Astoria no me habría dejado a solas contigo si te considerara una amenaza.

Hermione no sabía si sentirse tranquilizada o insultada ― Sí, bueno…

―Solo estamos estudiando – se estiró a propósito, flexionando sus músculos mientras la parte inferior de su camisa se elevaba justo por encima de sus pantalones, y revelaba su pálida piel y los tensos músculos alrededor de su pelvis. Le sonrió con malicia ― Aleja tus pensamientos sucios, Hermione.

Ella rodó sus ojos, y dijo ― ¿Ya terminaste?

―Así es.

―Entonces déjame enseñarte cómo se hace – sacó su varita de su bolsillo y se concentró en su más feliz recuerdo – Debes concentrarte, o no funcionará. Debes creer en ti mismo.

― ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo? – preguntó él, mientras ella comenzaba a mover su varita. Ella se detuvo a mitad del movimiento y levantó sus cejas.

―Nadie me había preguntado eso antes – sonrió, moviendo la varita en espirales y exclamó ― _¡Expecto Patronum!_ – de su varita salió una nube de luz blanca que tomó la forma de su amistosa nutria. Nadó alrededor de la habitación con gracia – Mi recuerdo solía ser mi carta de aceptación de Hogwarts. Pero cambió un par de años atrás, cuando Ron me propuso matrimonio – rió contra su mano cuando el recuerdo salió a la superficie ― Fue en el estacionamiento de un viejo cine al aire libre. Era la primera vez que él iba a uno, y se arrodilló justo cuando un lobo saltó a escena. Dejó caer el anillo entre la consola del coche y… ― contuvo una carcajada – Lo siento. Sé que quizás no entiendes varias cosas que acabo de mencionar, pero fue una forma muy Ronald de hacer las cosas…

― ¿Era un lobo real? – preguntó Draco, preocupado.

―No, ¡no! Era… como una obra de teatro.

― ¿Así que dejó caer el anillo? – intentó seguir la conversación.

―Sí, y le llevó diez minutos encontrarlo entre nuestros asientos. Estaba tan preocupado por arruinar todo, pero yo lo amé – apoyó una mano en su mejilla y se disculpó – Lamento el palabrerío… ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que pensé en eso.

― ¿Y ese es tu recuerdo más preciado?

―Uno de ellos.

Draco asintió pensativamente, y levantó su varita de la mesa – Yo le propuse matrimonio a Astoria en su pastelería favorita. Hice que colocaran el anillo sobre un muffin, en la decoración. _Ella_ lloró. ¿Tú lloraste?

―Estaba demasiado ocupada riendo – respondió ella, con honestidad – Bueno, ¿cómo te hace sentir ese recuerdo?

―Infló mi ego un poco, si soy honesto contigo… ― murmuró él, imitando su movimiento anterior, practicándolo – Pero no creo que sea suficientemente poderoso.

― ¿Y qué me dices de tu niñez? ¿Alguno de esos recuerdos enciende una chispa en ti?

Él se encogió de hombros – Fui el único hijo de dos padres extremadamente ricos. Recibía todo lo que quería, cuando lo quería. Quizás piensas que eso me haría feliz, pero después de tanto tiempo, solo es lo esperado. Pronto, los juguetes pierden su interés… ― él sonrió, repentinamente recordando algo – Pero hubo una ocasión… le dije a mi madre que quería un juego de pociones para Navidad. Era uno de esos sets de principiantes, con hierbas y esas cosas. Pero madre me dijo que no, porque no era suficientemente grande como para jugar con pociones. Me enfureció, lo recuerdo. Le dije a mi padre, pero él se puso del lado de mi madre. Y cuando llegó la Navidad, te sorprendería saber que…

―Estaba bajo el árbol – terminó Hermione por él, descansando su barbilla en su mano y sonriendo.

―Claro que sí, maldita sea. Y yo fui el niño de diez años más feliz en la superficie de la Tierra, por lo menos hasta donde yo sabía. Al año siguiente, en la clase de pociones del profesor Snape, me desempeñé como un campeón.

Hermione estiró su brazo sobre la mesada y le palmeó el hombro – Inténtalo.

Draco se veía preocupado, pero endureció la barbilla y dio un paso alrededor de la mesada, hacia ella. Apuntó su varita hacia las ollas y sartenes colgadas en la pared, y cerró sus ojos, concentrándose – Estoy bastante seguro de que no funcionará.

―Estoy bastante segura de que no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes.

Él suspiró, abrió sus ojos, y puso firme el brazo ― _¡Expecto Patronum! _– su varita tembló, pero fuera de eso, nada más sucedió. Hermione observó como el rostro de Draco caía decepcionado, y cómo maldecía en voz baja ― Debí suponerlo, joder.

― ¿Honestamente crees que tienes la capacidad de realizar un conjuro de esa magnitud en un solo intento? – Hermione saltó para bajar de su taburete y colocó sus manos en su cintura, de forma similar a cuando reprendía a Harry. Esto no se sentía tan diferente, si era honesta. Solo alguien un poco más pálido frente a ella. Con mirada más severa – Se supone que eres inteligente, Malfoy.

―No puedo hacerlo – siseó él, levantando sus brazos – Jamás voy a pasar la prueba, y nunca podré convertirme en Auror.

Hermione bufó, golpeteando su pie contra el suelo con impaciencia – Todos tenemos inseguridades, Draco. Lo importante es cómo eliges superarlas – caminó hasta detenerse junto a él, le estiró el brazo y se aferró con fuerza a su muñeca. Mientras imitaba el movimiento con su brazo, le dijo – Tendrás que buscar un mejor recuerdo.

―No tengo otro – protestó él.

Dándose cuenta de que sus tácticas no estaban funcionando, intentó de otra manera – Bueno, supongo que si estás dispuesto a rendirte y a admitir que soy mejor que tú haciendo magia… – ella dejó caer su brazo, y regresó junto a la mesada, donde se trepó hasta quedar sentada – Como quieras.

―Nunca dije que fueras mejor que yo – bufó él.

―Como quieras, Draco. Supongo que también me rendiré… oh, no. Espera. _Yo nunca me rindo_ – estiró sus brazos en el aire y bostezó arrogantemente ― Soy la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación. ¿Acaso tú tienes un apodo como ese? ¿No? Pobrecito.

―Cuidado con lo que dices, Granger.

― ¿Acaso vas a lanzarme un maleficio? – ella rió bajito – Si no puedes conjurar un hechizo bajo presión, quizás un trabajo como Auror realmente no es para ti.

― ¿Quieres un recuerdo feliz? – él rascó su barbilla y sonrió burlón – Te daré uno. ¿Recuerdas cuando alargué tus dientes? Eso fue bastante divertido.

La actitud insolente de Hermione cedió un poco cuando verdaderas emociones inundaron su mente – Sí, recuerdo eso bastante bien. ¿Recuerdas cuando Ojoloco te convirtió en un hurón?

Ambas cejas de Malfoy volaron hasta su frente y asintió, sin dudas tratando de buscar una mejor respuesta a eso. Cuando no pudo, se limitó a responder – Cállate y observa a un _verdadero_ mago trabajar – Draco se movió hacia el centro de la cocina y cerró sus ojos por unos momentos. Luego movió su varita hacia adelante, realizó un espiral con ella y exclamó ― _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Una luz plateada escapó del extremo de su varita, iluminando la habitación en un destello antes de volver a apagarse. Ambos observaron su varita, maravillados.

―Acaso… ¿Acabo de…?

― ¡Sí! – Hermione aplaudió alegremente ― ¡Oh, sí, lo hiciste!

Se vio impresionado por un momento antes de fruncir el rostro en confusión – Pero no era ningún tipo de animal.

―Eso es porque no era un Patronus corpóreo. Pero no pasa nada. Eso viene con la práctica.

Él asintió lentamente, sin dudas asimilando la información y guardándola para después.

― ¿Lo ves, Malfoy? Debes tener algo bueno en tu interior. ¿En qué pensaste?

Él bajó su brazo – En recostar a Scorpius en su cunita.

Observando al maravilloso hombre frente a ella, Hermione no pudo más que asombrarse. Él se las había arreglado, de alguna forma, para realizar uno de los más difíciles encantamientos en no más de dos intentos consecutivos. Nadie, ni siquiera Harry, había sido capaz de realizar algo así. Se bajó de la mesada y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de él.

― ¿Qué… estás haciendo?

―Estoy abrazándote.

―Oh, sé muy bien qué es un abrazo. ¿Por qué estás _abrazándome_?

―Porque estoy orgullosa de ti, Draco.

―Bueno, detente, maldita sea. Jamás me sentí menos inclinado a abrazar a alguien que en este momento – pero a pesar de sus quejas, siguió permitiéndole abrazarlo por un momento más, antes de dejarlo ir. Cuando terminó, él sacudió sus brazos, disgustado, e hizo una mueca ― ¿Cómo es que un solo individuo es capaz de oler como una biblioteca completa? ¿Es un perfume? ¿_Ode de livres? (*)_

―Sé que estás insultándome porque quieres ser cauteloso, pero creo que ya superamos esa etapa, ¿no? ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?

-Sí – asintió él – Me gustaría eso – extendió su brazo con la varita, añadiendo – Dijiste que conocías un Mortífago que podía conjurar un Patronus.

―Sí.

― ¿Quién era él?

Hermione sonrió cálidamente – Un hombre muy valiente, como tú, llamado Severus Snape.

Draco se detuvo, a mitad del movimiento, y la miró. Su postura cambió mientras volvía a bajar su varita a un costado, al enterarse que su profesor preferido, el que había sacrificado su propia alma para evitar que fuera él quien asesinara a Dumbledore; el único profesor que creía en él como si fuera su verdadero padre, el único hombre en quien pudo confiar en su juventud, aún era capaz de enseñarle a creer en sí mismo, incluso después de la muerte.

―El Profesor Snape, ¿hmm? – sus plateados ojos la miraron con apreciación – Bueno, entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? Probemos de nuevo.

**XXX**

―Draco Malfoy – lo llamó Auror Diggle, leyendo su pergamino. Hermione intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Draco y le susurró:

―Puedes hacerlo. Solo piensa en cosas felices. Como Peter Pan.

― ¿Cómo quién? – preguntó él con curiosidad, levantándose de su silla con la varita preparada. Caminó hacia el frente del salón, con su sonrisa burlona pegada en el rostro. Levantó su varita, con determinación en los helados ojos, y exclamó ― _¡Expecto Patronus!_

Desde su varita salió expulsado un brillante corcel, con sus crines y cola flotando en el aire como llamaradas. Mantuvo su cabeza erguida con orgullo mientras trotaba alrededor del salón, zigzagueando entre los escritorios. Al pasar junto a Hermione, frotó su hocico contra su hombro. Cuando regresó a Draco, golpeó con uno de sus cascos el suelo antes de desvanecerse en una explosión de luz.

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio excepto por Hermione, quien se encontró a sí misma aplaudiendo como loca. Malfoy le dio una mirada para que se detuviera, y sus aplausos murieron lentamente, al igual que su sonrisa.

Auror Diggle se veía absolutamente abatido al decir – Bien… bien hecho, Malfoy. Puedes tomar asiento.

Draco se apresuró a cruzar el salón y volvió a deslizarse en su asiento junto a Hermione ― ¿Qué te parece eso como un Patronus corpóreo?

―Nada mal – respondió ella, intercambiando una mirada con Greg. Ella podía afirmar que hablarían seriamente al respecto, pero lo ignoró por el momento y dijo – Un caballo. Supongo que tiene sentido, ¿no?

― ¿Porque soy un semental? – bromeó él.

― ¿Acaso escuchaste alguna vez la expresión "terco como un caballo"? O, "puedes guiar a un caballo al agua, pero no lo obligarás a beberla", o "Ya puedes bajarte del caballo"… puedo seguir todavía.

―Estás diciendo que soy obstinado.

―Precisamente.

Él se encogió de hombros ― ¿Y qué dice tu nutria sobre ti? ¿Que te gusta construir represas?

―Las nutrias no construyen represas. Es una creencia errónea.

―Sabelotodo.

―Idiota arrogante.

―Hey, ¿Hermione?

― ¿Sí, Draco?

―Gracias.

―Fue un absoluto placer.

_(*)Ode de livres: _aroma a libros, en francés.

* * *

**Hay pocas cosas que me gusten más que los FF en los que Draco aprende a conjurar patronus.. y esos son los caballos.**

**¿Qué opinan del capítulo? Cuéntenmelo en los comentarios!**

**GRACIAS por el apoyo, por sus comentarios y por leer! **

**Pekis :)**


	6. La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

**Un capítulo más oscuro… aquí comienza la verdadera trama. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS – LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TORMENTA**

Ya había trascurrido y terminado un mes, y Hermione no estaba más cerca de desentrañar los secretos de Draco Malfoy ni los que rodeaban la muerte de su esposo. Las cosas también habían sido complicadas con Greg desde que la reprendiera por ayudar a Malfoy con su Patronus, y él le había recordado, en más de una ocasión, que volverse cercana al objetivo no le permitiría ver con claridad lo que realmente estaba pasando. Hermione, para complacer el acuerdo con Diggle, le ofreció la rutina de Draco; el hecho de que no salía con los demás los fines de semana, que no tomaba parte en ningún evento social era particularmente extraño. Se mantenía reservado fuera de los horarios de entrenamiento, exceptuando los Viernes por la tarde, que los pasaba con Hermione, Dean y Roman practicando lo que sea que hubieran aprendido durante la semana.

Por ende fue una sorpresa para Hermione cuando Draco se apareció en el medio del campo de entrenamiento, después de una vigorosa sesión de práctica de hechizos de combate, y le dijo al grupo ― Necesito salir esta noche.

Dean bebió la mitad de una botella de agua, bajo el calor del sol que ya se ocultaba, antes de intercambiar una mirada de reojo con Hermione ― ¿Lo necesitas? – preguntó él. Draco ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando que los rayos naranjas y rosados de la luz danzaran por su rostro. Era extraño verlo tan sereno. Últimamente, se había mostrado de muy mal humor. Dean miró a Roman, quien se encogió de hombros y luego dijo ― Seh, estoy de acuerdo. Una salida nocturna suena malditamente bien. ¿Qué opinas, Hermione? ¿Estás dentro?

― ¿Yo? – Hermione sacó una toalla de su bolso, la humedeció con un poco de agua y la posó sobre su frente ― Oh, no puedo. Lo siento.

Draco elevó una ceja ― ¿Intercambiarás fluidos corporales con Auror Diggle?

Una ola de calor inundó el cuerpo de Hermione, que no tenía nada que ver con el sol del atardecer, y todo que ver con la agitación que burbujeaba en su interior ― En realidad, cenaré con Harry y Ginny – Ella no estaba segura, porque Draco había girado el rostro hacia otro lado, pero casi creyó verlo rodar sus ojos.

―Como sea.

―De cualquier modo, estoy segura de que se las arreglarán bien sin mí.

―Seh, pero tener una mujer bonita al lado siempre ayuda a atraer otras mujeres bonitas – dijo Dean, pasando su brazo alrededor del hombro de Hermione ― ¿No conoces cómo es la movida?

―Podrían preguntarle a la esposa de Malfoy para que se una a ustedes – respondió Hermione – Es muy hermosa.

Draco levantó la cabeza y le siseó ― Quizás no quería que el resto del mundo conociera sobre mi vida personal, Granger.

Sus palabras la golpearon como una quaffle contra las costillas. La culpa la carcomió. Culpa, porque sabía que había estado mintiéndole a Draco todo este tiempo. Él no tenía idea de los planes de Diggle para llevarlo a la ruina, y si alguna vez se enteraba de su papel en eso… ¿por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué ese pensamiento le aplastaba los pulmones y no la dejaba respirar?

Ella pensó rápido y dijo – Bueno, creo que ella apreciaría mucho el que la saques a pasear, ¿no lo crees? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la invitaste a una verdadera cita? – él evitó su mirada, enfocándose en el césped.

El teléfono de ella vibró en su bolsillo trasero, y bajó la mirada para leer el mensaje de texto – Han adelantado la cena a las siete, en lugar de las ocho. Que bien. Demonios. ¿Cómo me veo? ¿Estoy demasiado desastrosa?

―Te ves… ― Dean luchó para encontrar las palabras. Roman negó con la cabeza. Malfoy sonrió con burla.

―Te ves como si acabaras de luchar contra un dragón. Y el dragón ganó.

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia su pantalón manchado con césped, y su camiseta sudada – Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no es como si a Ginny o a Harry le importara. Cenaremos en su casa – guardó su varita, se acomodó el bolso de estudio al hombro y ondeó su mano en despedida ― No regresen muy tarde, ninguno de ustedes – ella señaló hacia Draco ― Y tú… no te comportes como el snob que eres, ¿me oyes?

Malfoy sonrió sarcásticamente – Sí, señora. Seré un encanto.

Hermione desapareció en su sitio, concentrándose en el pórtico de Harry. Cuando llegó, casi tropieza con otra figura parada justo delante de ella, y se aferró a ella para evitar caerse. Una mano firme la tomó por el brazo y la acercó contra un suave y esculpido pecho cubierto solo con una delgada camisa de botones. Hermione levantó la mirada para encontrarse los verdes ojos de Auror Diggle, y se congeló en su sitio ― ¡Greg! Es decir… señor. Qué… ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

―Recibí una invitación – su aliento olía a pasta dental y canela, y Hermione se regañó a sí misma internamente por no haberse lanzado uno o dos hechizos para deshacerse de las manchas de su ropa. Lo miró fijamente por un momento, con la boca abierta, antes de cerrarla y separarse de él. Jugueteó con el borde de su camiseta con nerviosismo, y él añadió – Asumo que también vienes a la cena.

―Sí – asintió ella – No sabía que invitarían a otras personas. Me habría arreglado un poco si hubiera sabido que tú… ― se interrumpió a sí misma mientras sentía las orejas ardiendo de vergüenza. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie la miraba como Greg la veía en ese momento, como si fuera una mujer hermosa a pesar del desastre de su ropa.

Diggle le dedicó una mirada de costado y se frotó la nuca – Estoy igual de sorprendido de verte aquí. Aunque me alegra que vinieras… tenía intenciones de hablar contigo – se rió ligeramente – No estuvimos en los mejores términos últimamente, ¿cierto?

―No – coincidió ella – Definitivamente no.

―Bueno, me doy cuenta de que no tuve muy buenas actitudes… así que… crees que quizás… por esta noche… ― él estiró su mano y la entrelazó con la de ella ― ¿Podríamos olvidarnos del trabajo y simplemente… hablar? – su inocente y humilde mirada la ponía ansiosa, pero algo dentro suyo la instó a acceder.

Asintiendo, respondió – Sí. Eso me gustaría mucho.

**XXX**

Draco Malfoy echó hacia atrás su tercer shot de Brandy de Dragón de la noche, saboreando el gusto en la lengua. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se embriagaba, y esta noche parecía perfecta para hacerlo. Dean Thomas, quien bebía cerveza de mantequilla, intentaba entablar conversación con él, y para darle algo de crédito, casi lo logra. Pero Dean no podría comprender por lo que estaba atravesando, ni siquiera remotamente. Además estaba el hecho de que a Draco no le gustaba hacer nuevos amigos. Solo quería beber, y pensó que era mejor no estar solo esa noche.

No después de lo que había pasado esa mañana.

― ¿Thomas? – preguntó en voz baja, mirando fijamente su vaso vacío ― ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando te enfrentas a una decisión imposible?

Dean lamió la espuma sobre su labio e intercambió una mirada con Romero. Luego dijo – Creo que debes hacer lo que te permita vivir tranquilo.

―Eso es lo que temía – le hizo una seña al mesero con su vaso – Otra, buen hombre. Que sigan viniendo.

**XXX**

Hermione rió contra su vaso de té helado mientras ella, Harry, Ginny y Greg pasaban el rato en la mesa redonda del jardín, con el estómago lleno de hamburguesas y papas fritas. El sol ya se había ocultado completamente, pero las chispeantes luces Navideñas sobre las paredes brillaban como pequeñas estrellitas encima de ellos. Ginny jadeó ligeramente, y cuando Harry la miró preocupado, apenas le hizo un gesto con la mano y dijo – Estoy bien. Simplemente está pateando – ella palmeó su redondeado estómago y rió – Albus realmente no me da mucho espacio para respirar.

― ¿Dónde está James? – preguntó Hermione.

―Está con Molly esta noche – le respondió Harry – George prometió llevarlo a él y a Teddy a Hogsmeade mañana.

―Ya veo – asintió Hermione. Estaba emocionada por Ginny, pero también le rompía el corazón saber que ella no tendría un hijo propio. No con Ron. Cuando nació james, Hermione se mostraba nerviosa con los niños y temía tenerlo en brazos. Ahora, todo lo que deseaba era el momento de sostener a Albus y nunca dejarlo ir, como el modo en que sostenía al pequeño Scorpius. Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que lo vio. ¿Seguiría igual de rechoncho? ¿Seguiría teniendo los brillantes ojos grises de su padre? – Bueno, cuando James regrese, me encantaría hacer de niñera con él, si les parece bien.

Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja – Por supuesto que sí. Merlín sabe que Harry y yo deseamos tener una noche a solas antes de que nazca este pequeño.

―Bueno – dijo Greg, dejando su servilleta sobre la mesa ― ¿Por qué no se toman esta noche? – Harry levantó una ceja, sonriendo como si tuviera un pequeño y sucio secreto. Hermione alternó la mirada entre Harry y Greg, quien dijo ― ¿Qué le parece, Srta. Granger? ¿Le importaría si dejamos a estos tórtolos enamorados y armamos otro plan para esta noche?

Hermione miró a Ginny, quien asintió con ánimos – A ella le encantaría.

― ¡Ginny! – jadeó Hermione, pero su amiga no le prestó atención.

―Creo que realmente disfrutaría que la lleves a esa tienda de libros en la otra cuadra. Ya sabes, la que abre durante toda la noche.

―Solo si ella está de acuerdo – dijo Greg, mirando a Hermione con anticipación. Hermione vagó sus ojos por todo el grupo antes de rendirse y asentir.

―De acuerdo. Supongo que será divertido – las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba mientras un delicado sonrojo teñía sus mejillas.

**XXX**

El bar estaba a estallar cuando Draco ordenó su sexto shot, esta vez de Whiskey de Fuego. Dean estaba placenteramente borracho, y trataba de conquistar a una hermosa bruja armenia, mientras Roman Romero había abandonado al grupo para deleitarlos con una impresionante versión de karaoke de _"I Put a Spell on You"_ de una película muggle llamada _Abracadabra._ Los hijos de muggles y mestizos lo alentaban a seguir cantando, atraídos por la melodiosa voz de Romero.

Mientras tanto, Draco no podía evitar sentirse más solo que si hubiera decidido llevar su trasero a casa directamente. No se le había ocurrido que Granger no fuera cuando él propuso la salida; él simplemente había asumido que no tendría nada mejor que hacer. Había pensado que podrían hablar sobre lo que iba mal con su vida últimamente, (y su más reciente secreto), pero ¿qué podría importarle a ella? No es como si fueran amigos. Lejos de eso, supuso él. Pero eso no evitó que él cerrara sus ojos y la imaginara a su lado, probablemente bebiendo de algo como agua o un cóctel virginal, escuchándolo divagar.

Alguien posó su mano en su hombro y se aferró a su camisa con fuerza, girándolo bruscamente. Draco era un hombre alto, pero Simmons era mucho más alto, y cuando quedaron rostro a rostro, Draco se sintió _casi_ inferior al lado de los musculosos brazos y grotesca figura de Simmons. Él había perdido una considerable cantidad de peso el último mes, reemplazándolo con músculo y entrenando duramente, pero seguía siendo un tipo feo. Al menos Draco tenía la buena apariencia de su lado, en lugar del tamaño.

―Bueno, bueno – canturreó Draco, con el bar girando a su alrededor mientras trataba de fijar su mirada en el puño de Simmons que aferraba su camisa preferida – Qué placentera sorpresa.

―Malfoy – Simmons soltó su hombro, y lo empujó hacia atrás, provocando que trastabillara contra su taburete con menos gracia de la que Draco había pretendido, pero estaba demasiado borracho como para preocuparse de eso ― ¿Dónde está tu pequeña amiga tramposa? ¿Chupándole la polla a Diggle?

―Probablemente… ― Draco sonrió mientras reclinaba sus codos contra la mesada del bar.

―Te crees una mierda caliente, ¿no, Malfoy? – gruñó Simmons. Tenía dos hombres a su lado, ninguno que Draco pudiera reconocer. Debían ser sus bravucones. Oh, como extrañaba tener bravucones para cuidar su espalda.

―Bueno, soy realmente atractivo. Gracias por notarlo – respondió Draco fríamente. Podía notar que esto no terminaría a su favor. Y en eso estaba en lo cierto.

―Pero eres un maldito Mortífago que no vale nada, y que no se merece el título de Auror. Conozco algunos hombres muy buenos que quedaron afuera por tu culpa. ¿Crees que eso es justo? ¿Tú te quedas y ellos se van?

―No puedo evitarlo, simplemente soy mucho más talentoso que ellos. No todos pueden ser así de apuestos, inteligentes y maravillosos haciendo magia sin varita – Draco chasqueó sus dedos por encima del cabello de Simmons, y éste comenzó a pintarse de un brillante tono rosado. Simmons no se dio cuenta, pero muchos otros en el bar sí, y rieron sin dejar de beber.

―El único motivo por el que llegaste tan lejos es por la zorra de tu amiga, Granger. No creas que no veo como la persigues a cada paso que da, como si fueras un cachorro alejándose de las tetas de su madre.

Algo se estiró en el interior de Draco, una emoción que le resultaba muy, muy extraña en él. Algo que lo obligaba a proteger a la irritante rata de biblioteca. Se levantó de su silla, torpemente, y se colocó pegado al rostro de Simmons – Dime. ¿Por qué te sientes tan amenazado por Granger? ¿Es porque es una mujer? Supongo que yo también me avergonzaría si una mujer tiene testículos más grandes que yo. O si yo tuviera tetas más grandes que ella – chasqueó la lengua.

―¡Aaarrrgh! – Simmons lanzó su gran y horrible puño hacia adelante, pero Draco fue más rápido y consiguió esquivarlo. Se alejó con su pierna y la usó como barreta contra el estómago de Simmons, mandando a ambos hacia atrás. Una mano se acercó a él y envolvió sus grandes dedos alrededor de la garganta de Draco, y Draco respondió tomando a Simmons por el cabello rosado y golpeando su frente contra el piso de madera, antes de lanzar un puñetazo a la firme barbilla de Simmons.

Los espectadores de la pelea guardaron silencio cuando Draco se incorporó a un lado del gigante inconsciente y acomodó su camisa. La manga izquierda había sido arrancada, y cada uno de los curiosos ojos a su alrededor recayeron sobre su Marca Tenebrosa. Los _guardespaldas_ de Simmons dieron pasos hacia atrás. Él se acomodó la manga, arrojó todo el dinero que traía en su bolsillo a un lado de su copa vacía y se apresuró a salir del lugar, llevándose lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.

**XXX**

La biblioteca tenía el tamaño de la sala común de Gryffindor, pero contenía una gran colección de las novelas más recientes, tanto de autores muggle como mágicos. Hermione se sintió como en casa al tomar un libro de Dickens de un estante y se giró hacia Greg – _Historia de Dos Ciudades_. ¿Lo leyó alguna vez?

―Por supuesto. Déjeme decirle que usted y yo tenemos varias cosas en común, Srta. Granger. Yo también soy hijo de padres muggle – Diggle tomó el libro que ella tenía en sus manos y lo hojeó – _"Fuiste el último sueño de mi alma. Un sueño, todo un sueño que terminó en nada. Recuerde, de vez en cuando, que existe un hombre capaz de entregar su vida para tener una vida de amor a su lado…"_. Bastante profundo, ¿no lo cree?

―Greg… ― ella bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, con intranquilidad en el estómago ― ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

―Estamos conversando en una biblioteca – replicó él ― ¿Acaso no está bien?

―Bueno… es decir, es agradable. Pero… tú eres mi superior – ella clavó sus marrones ojos en los verde esmeralda de él ― ¿Realmente crees que deberíamos estar conversando así?

Diggle rió entre dientes, volviendo a acomodar el libro en el estante. Colocó una mano en el estante detrás de Hermione y se inclinó hacia adelante ― ¿Estás preguntándomelo, o afirmándolo?

―Preguntando – ella podía sentir que su cuerpo temblaba, traicionándola – Debes disculparme. Hace mucho que no salgo con un hombre, y esto es demasiado nuevo para mí.

― ¿Entonces estás aquí con tu superior o con un hombre? – él acercó su rostro, y Hermione sintió que se quedaba sin aliento ― Porque esas son dos situaciones distintas.

― ¿Acaso no es un poco de ambas? – preguntó ella, con duda en la voz. Ella sabía que esto había sido una emboscada de Ginny y Harry. Sabía qué es lo que pretendían para ella cuando la enviaron con Diggle. Y no era como si tuviera otros pretendientes… lo que no sabía es si estaba lista para volver a salir con alguien aún. Incluso si un hombre de ensueño, con una mandíbula fuerte y piel perfecta estaba pegando su nariz contra la suya. Oh, como odiaba pensar como una mujer. Es por eso que le gustaba ser inteligente; así podía evitar este tipo de situaciones. Pensar demasiado las cosas era mucho más fácil que escuchar a tu corazón. Estúpidas hormonas.

―Hermione – susurró Greg ― Si no fui suficientemente obvio antes, déjame decirte que disfruto muchísimo tu compañía. Y a menos que esté leyendo mal tus señales, creo que también disfrutas de la mía.

―Lo hago – confesó ella, con el corazón acelerado – Es solo que… ― su teléfono comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo trasero, interrumpiéndola. Los ojos de Greg se desviaron hacia el teléfono, y Hermione contestó, escabulléndose de los brazos de Diggle, aliviada. Cuanto menos tuviera que hablar sobre sus sentimientos con él, mejor. Era demasiado pronto para todo, y realmente no estaba segura de lo que sentía o de lo que podía permitirse sentir.

― ¿Hola? Dean, más despacio… qué es lo que… no… no, lo entiendo. Estaré allí pronto – colgó y dijo – Tengo que marcharme.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dijo Dean?

Ella levantó su rostro para mirarlo y guardó su teléfono – Dijiste que nada del trabajo esta noche, ¿recuerdas? No tengo permiso para hablar sobre esto.

―Hermione…

―Lo pasé estupendamente, Greg. Me encantaría hacerlo otra vez – se estiró hacia él, lo besó en la mejilla y salió corriendo de la biblioteca sin mirar hacia atrás.

**XXX**

― ¿Dónde está? – Hermione suspiró al llegar a la entrada muggle del Caldero Chorreante. Dean señaló la fuente en el medio de la plaza, donde Malfoy se entretenía lanzando insultos a cada uno de los muggles que pasaban junto a él.

―Tu… ¿sabes cuán terrible se ve tu cabello? Realmente es la cosa más atroz que vi en mi vida, y he visto desnuda a Pansy Parkinson… Hey, usted, señor. He visto mujeres embarazadas con menos panza que usted… Señora, su maquillaje sugiere que le gusta coger por el trasero… oh, ¿eso piensa? Bueno, soy más adinerado que usted. ¡Tengo más dinero que todos ustedes!

Ella se estremeció cuando Malfoy se enfocó en una mujer paseando con su hijo ― ¿Qué pasó _exactamente?_

―Simmons lo provocó, creo. Tuvieron una pelea a golpes. Malfoy ganó, _sorpresivamente_. Y ha estado aquí desde entonces. No me preocuparía si no fuera por el hecho de que está borracho y podría poner en evidencia a toda la comunidad mágica en cualquier momento.

―No lo haría… ― ella negó con la cabeza – Regresa dentro, Dean. Te prometo que tengo esto cubierto – Dean hizo lo que le indicó con renuencia, y cuando la puerta se cerró tas él, Hermione cruzó la calle y se detuvo frente a Draco, quien ahora estaba parado en el reborde de la fuente, quedando un metro y medio más alto de lo que ya era. En su mano tenía un vaso.

―Y tú… ― él la señaló con un dedo, acusatoriamente, balanceándose levemente mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio sobre la fuente – Tú eres la peor de todos.

― ¿Yo? – ella se señaló a sí misma ― ¿_Yo_ soy la peor? No soy _yo_ la que está avergonzándose a sí misma.

Draco inclinó el vaso contra su boca y tragó un par de sorbos. Siseó cuando el licor quemó su garganta, y luego arrojó el vaso detrás de él, dentro del agua ― Te odio.

―Sé que lo haces – asintió ella, dando un paso más cerca – Pero solo por curiosidad, ¿es por las razones de siempre o hay algo particular que yo haya hecho últimamente que te molestara?

―Existes – él la fulminó con la mirada, repentinamente serio.

―No hablas en serio.

―Lo hago.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque… ¡mírate! ― él gesticuló hacia ella ― Eres Hermione _jodidos_ Granger. ¡Puedes hacerlo todo! Excedes talento en la magia. Tuviste un matrimonio exitoso, antes de que tu esposo lograra matarse a sí mismo… sin ofender.

― ¡Draco!

― ¡Oh, ah! ¡Aún no termino! – movía los brazos teatralmente a su alrededor, mientras hablaba – Todo el mundo te adora. ¡Eres la heroína! ¡La mejor consejera! Pero malditos malos consejos que das, estúpida…

― ¿_Sangresucia?_ ¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir? – espetó ella.

La mirada de él era meticulosa, como tratando de desentrañar capa por capa de su alma para entenderla – No asumas que me conoces.

―Entonces dime qué es lo que va mal – frustrada, ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas – Debería dejar que las autoridades muggle te lleven por una noche. Estoy segura de que recuperarás la sobriedad y notarás cuán irracional estás siendo.

― ¿Yo soy irracional? _¡Tú_ fuiste la que me dijo que me abriera a ella! ¿Y sabes cómo terminó todo? ¿Lo sabes, Granger? ¿Hmm?

― ¿Qué estás balbuceando? ¿Estamos hablando de Astoria?

―Malditamente sí.

― ¿Qué pasó? – su voz ahora era más calma, cuidadosamente tratando de no invadirlo.

―Yo… tomé tu consejo. Tomé tu jodido consejo e intenté abrirme a ella – él intentó sentarse en el borde de la fuente, pero su estado de ebriedad hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia el agua de la fuente. El agua saltó hacia arriba y a los lados de las piedras, chorreando hacia el asfalto de afuera. Hermione jadeó y corrió hacia el borde, para encontrarlo empapado de los pies a la cabeza, con las ropas pegándose a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, y su cabello goteando sobre sus ojos.

―Malfoy, estás…

― ¡Estoy bien! – le gritó él, moviendo un brazo a su alrededor. Pequeñas gotitas golpearon el rostro de Hermione ― ¡Estoy jodidamente bien! ¿No crees que ya hiciste demasiado daño? ¡Ve a arruinar la vida de alguien más!

Ella guardó silencio, tomada por sorpresa por sus palabras. Mientras lo veía chorrear agua y con los ojos llenos de desprecio, sintió un golpe de culpa. Lentamente, y sin decir una palabra, se sentó en el borde de la fuente, sin importarle que las piedras estuvieran empapadas. Estiró su mano, y le corrió el cabello de los ojos, acariciándole la mejilla antes de retraer su brazo y acomodarlo nuevamente sobre su regazo. Ella esperó que él continuara, y luego de unos minutos lo hizo, con la voz mucho más tranquila y llena de tristeza.

―Ella acudió a mí luego de que superara la primera prueba. Me dio un ultimátum. O renunciaba a un puesto como Auror, o me abría a ella y le explicaba por qué era tan importante para mí. Así que… así que se lo dije. Le dije todo.

Este era el momento que Hermione había estado esperando, ¿no? Que él se abriera a ella con algo tan importante. Que dejara que algo se le escapara. Su mente viajó hacia Diggle, y luego a Astoria, y finalmente hacia Draco. ¿Acaso el haberle sugerido que se abriera a ella no valía toda esta pena? No estaba segura. No hasta que supiera toda la verdad.

―Qué… ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste? – preguntó ella, con timidez.

―Todo. Que lo hacía por Scorpius. Que le guardo secretos desde hace años. Sobre quién soy. Sobre _qué_ soy – él bajó la cabeza – No estoy orgulloso de los momentos más bajos de mi vida, Granger. Puse en peligro a mucha gente. He intercambiado artefactos oscuros por secretos, y luego esos secretos por posiciones de poder. Hice muchas cosas malas… y están volviéndome en respuesta – él estiró su mano y pasó sus dedos por sus húmedos mechones de rubio cabello ― ¿Soy imperdonable, Hermione?

¿Así que ese era su secreto? ¿Qué había incursionado en el territorio ilegal? Realmente no era nada sorprendente. Pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue su arrepentimiento. Sonaba tan cierto como una campanada de iglesia un domingo por la mañana. Él genuinamente deseaba ser perdonado. Mirando hacia las estrellas, le dijo – Dime una cosa – no pudo evitar girarse hacia él y meter sus pies en el agua, para enfrentarlo. Los jeans absorbieron el agua como una esponja, pero no le importó. Se limitó a mirarlo directamente con firme resolución – Has… ¿has matado a alguien?

Él le frunció el ceño – Por supuesto que no.

― ¿Has provocado la muerte de alguien?

―No hasta donde yo lo sé.

Ella sopesó sus próximas palabras antes de hablar – Entonces no creo que estés más allá del límite del perdón.

Él mordisqueó su labio inferior, digiriendo sus palabras ― ¿De verdad?

―De verdad – ella se estiró y le desacomodó el cabello, para aligerar el ambiente – Aunque debería decir que tu apariencia es imperdonable ahora mismo.

―Mira quién habla – sonrió él ― ¿Te has mirado en el espejo? Parece que tú también podrías necesitar un buen baño – con una malvada sonrisa en el rostro, él la tomó desde el brazo y la atrajo hacia el agua de la fuente. Hermione gritó sorprendida, y cuando el agua dejó de moverse, se encontró tan empapada como él. Ella estaba horrorizada mientras que él se carcajeaba, y como venganza, le arrojó agua al rostro.

―Idiota – se encontró a sí misma riendo ― ¡Me retracto! ¡Eres completamente imperdonable! ¡Despreciable!

―Soy adorable – él sonrió burlón, estirando una mano para quitarle el cabello de los ojos, igual que ella lo había hecho con él. Pero cuando le acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja, su mano permaneció contra ella, al igual que su mirada. Hermione sintió el pecho contraerse mientras la luz de la luna brillaba contra el agua y la piel de él. Bajo esa luz, con su brillante piel y ojos del color del acero, se veía como un dios etéreo ― Solo voy a decir esto una vez, Hermione. Así que escucha con atención.

Su voz sonaba contenida al responder ― Bueno.

―Me equivoqué – la yema de su pulgar se frotó contra su oído – No debería haberte culpado por el fracaso de mi matrimonio. Me lo merecía.

― ¿Fracaso…?

―Astoria… me pidió el divorcio. Hace un mes.

―…Draco, lo siento tanto…

―Seh… ― él asintió, alejando lentamente su mano de ella – También yo. ¿Quieres saber cuál es la peor parte? No me pidió absolutamente nada. Ni la mitad de mis terrenos. Ni mi dinero. Ni siquiera quiere alejar a Scorpius de mí. Ella solo quiere que le firme los malditos papeles y que todo se termine. Así que, ¿Cómo vives después de esto? ¿Cómo vives así?

Hermione se acercó a él, inconscientemente ― ¿Con el corazón roto, dices? ― él asintió lentamente ― Lo… lo tomas un día a la vez, supongo.

―Es más fácil decir que hacer – susurró él.

― ¿Es por eso que has estado extraño este último tiempo? ¿Por qué mantenías este secreto? – Hermione se acercó y acomodó ambas manos en los hombros de él, arrodillándose para quedar al mismo nivel de su mirada. Prácticamente habría estado sentada en su regazo si las piernas de él no estuvieran a ambos lados de ella, encerrándola ― Escúchame. Puede que no seamos los mejores amigos, Draco, ni siquiera somos buenos amigos, dicho sea de paso. Pero quiero, no, _necesito_ que sepas que _aquí estoy para ti_. No deberías aferrarte a tantos secretos, Draco. Terminará por hundirte. Acude a mi cuando no puedas resistirlo más, ¿de acuerdo? No vayas a embriagarte y a avergonzarte a ti mismo. Ven a mí. Soy tu compañera de equipo. Para eso estamos.

Sintió que su corazón saltaba en su pecho cuando la mano de él se deslizó por su brazo hasta descansar en la curva de su cuello. Tenía una mirada muy peculiar en el rostro al acercarla más a través del agua, con la otra mano agarrándola por el muslo para moverla hasta que quedaron nariz contra nariz. Ahí, con la mano de él contra su pierna y la otra contra su cuello, con la luz de la luna brillando sobre ambos cuerpos, y el olor al cloro del agua mezclado con el alcohol de su aliento, Hermione sintió una chispa en su abdomen inferior que se propagó hasta que alcanzó su garganta. El sentir su aliento tocando sus labios era indescriptible. Sentía el pecho subir y bajar, como el de él, mientras ambos luchaban por respirar.

Fue entonces cuando ella lo oyó. Una explosión a la distancia. La tierra bajo la fuente se sacudió, y desde el Este llegó una ola de presión que casi los derriba. Draco se estiró instintivamente con sus brazos alrededor de Hermione, escudándola mientras la abrasadora ola de la explosión los atravesaba. Polvo y vidrio voló alrededor, y cuando se asentó, ella lo miró con horror. Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia el Caldero Chorreante, cuyos clientes se apresuraban a escapar por la puerta principal como cucarachas. Dean fue uno de los últimos en salir, presionándose el estómago mientras el fuego se vislumbraba por una de las ventanas del pub y comenzaba a devorar el lugar. Los edificios colindantes también habían sido afectados por la ola expansiva de la explosión, y tenían sus ventanas resquebrajadas o estalladas.

― ¡Dean! – gritó Hermione mientras ella y Draco luchaban por incorporarse. El agua mantenía sus ropas pesadas y adheridas al agua, pero se las arreglaron para salir y encontrarse con él – Dean, ¿Qué pasó?

Dean tosió mientras frotaba sus ojos y colapsaba en el suelo – ¡Romero! ¡Romero sigue ahí dentro!

Draco sacó su varita de su bolsillo e intentó correr hacia el edificio, pero una segunda explosión lo detuvo en su sitio. El edificio completo se deshizo en un resonante crujido, y en cuestión de segundos, el Caldero Chorreante se convirtió en una pila de escombros y fuego en el suelo.

* * *

**No aman a Draco borracho, mojado de pies a cabeza y con ganas de estamparle un beso a Hermione? Porque yo si !**

**A todos los que temían por la intromision de Hermione en la relacion Draco/Astoria.. ahora pueden estar tranquilos porque el motivo de esa ruptura y divorcio no fue ella. Fue el deseo de Draco de convertirse en Auror :)**

**GRACIAS por seguir por aquí, los leo en los comentarios! **


	7. La Caja de Pandora

**CAPÍTULO SIETE – LA CAJA DE PANDORA**

Draco sabía que debía estar aterrorizado. Algo más grande que él, que su divorcio, o su completa existencia había hecho estallar, literalmente, las calles de Londres como si fuera una ordinaria bomba muggle. Pero mientras observaba a los oficiales del Ministerio controlar las llamas del _Fiendfyre_ que habían destrozado al Caldero Chorreante, no pudo evitar formar en su mente un nuevo objetivo. Por primera vez en su triste y patética existencia, no tuvo miedo. En su lugar, no había nada que quisiera más que esas ardientes brasas se apagaran para poder meter las manos en los escombros de esta guerra. Esto es lo que había estado esperando. Y no veía la hora de mostrar su valor.

Sabía exactamente qué es lo que había causado la explosión. Ya lo había visto antes.

Pero, por supuesto, Harry _jodidos_ Potter, el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio, tenía otros planes. Sí. Déjenle a Potter la tarea de destruir toda la diversión. Al verlo parado frente a la vasta mayoría de aurores y novicios que habían sido llamados a la escena, Draco notó que Potter tenía un aire de autoridad que no había tenido en sus días en Hogwarts. ¿Desde cuándo Potter se manejaba con tanta confianza?

―Lo que sucedió hace un rato es un alarmante ejemplo de lo que la Magia Negra es capaz de hacer en las manos de quienes pretenden manejarla. Estas acciones no deben ser tomadas a la ligera. No sabemos qué es lo que encontraremos cuando abramos las puertas al callejón Diagon, pero recibimos reportes de que la Red Flú está caída en numerosos sectores del callejón, y por ende los niños y los ancianos están atrapados allí. Nuestro trabajo esta noche es conseguir sacar a los magos y brujas del Callejón Diagon a través de esta entrada y hacia el sector muggle lo más rápido y eficiente posible. ¡No traten de desaparecerse con los heridos! Sería demasiado peligroso, especialmente si están desorientados. Esa es nuestra principal prioridad. Si son atacados por algún enemigo, su primera prioridad es la gente. ¡¿Está claro?!

Todo el grupo exclamó al mismo tiempo ― ¡SI, SEÑOR!

―Necesito que los aurores en entrenamiento se queden atrás para ayudar en San Mungo a atender a los heridos que llegarán a través del pasaje. El resto de ustedes, ¡vengan conmigo! Tenemos mucho terreno para cubrir.

Potter bajó del borde de la fuente, que había utilizado como podio para hacerse escuchar y atravesó el tumulto de gente. Hace tiempo que los trabajadores del Ministerio estaban trabajando duro cerrando los ingresos a la Calle Charing Cross para evitar la intromisión de muggles. A los muggles que habían presenciado el evento, pronto se les realizaría los hechizos de rutina para borrar su memoria, después de una profunda interrogación. Draco se abrió camino entre la gente, arrastrando a Hermione por la muñeca, hasta que se detuvo frente al hombre Dorado.

―Potter ― saludó él, incluso aunque Hermione tironeaba de su brazo, advirtiéndole que guardara silencio – Necesito hablar contigo.

Los verdes ojos de Potter se dirigieron irritantes hacia él ―Ahora no es el momento, Malfoy.

―Déjanos ir a nosotros también – Draco bloqueó el camino hacia donde se dirigía Potter, determinado a hacerse escuchar ―Seremos más útiles para ti ahí dentro que aquí afuera, te lo aseguro.

―Draco – susurró Hermione, golpeándolo con el codo en las costillas ― Harry nos dio una orden.

― Y puede deshacer esa orden si lo cree correcto – permaneció estoico en su sitio. Con los brazos cruzados y una ceja elevada, esperó su respuesta – Así que, ¿Qué te parece?

―Ya tienes tus órdenes. Harás bien en cumplirlas. Además, Malfoy, hueles como una licorería – la mirada de Potter se movió hacia Hermione – Mantenlo fuera de los problemas, ¿quieres?

― ¡Nos necesitas! – exclamó Draco mientras Potter lo corría hacia un lado y seguía caminando en dirección al Caldero Chorreante. Cuando desapareció de vista, Draco miró a su compañera de equipo ― Gran ayuda eres, Granger. Podría haber colocado una bandera en tu cabeza, fuiste literalmente un poste.

Pequeños mechones de cabello húmedo golpearon contra la barbilla de Hermione cuando negó con la cabeza. Draco tuvo el impulso de colocarlos detrás de su oreja (lo que lo irritó aún más), pero se abstuvo de hacerlo cuando ella le dijo ― ¿Realmente crees que, en la condición que traes, serías de ayuda en el lugar?

― ¿Qué condición?

―Estás borracho como una cuba, Malfoy.

― ¿Se supone que estás refiriéndote al nivel de alcohol en mi sangre? ¿Acaso esa expresión existe, o te la inventaste ahora mismo?

― ¡Es una expresión! Honestamente, deberíamos hacer lo que nos indicaron y dejar de quejarnos.

―No es justo. Estábamos en el lugar y momento en que pasó todo. Deberíamos…

―Sí – ella se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada― Tienes razón. Deberíamos estar ahí ayudando. Y quizás si tú no estuvieras así de borracho, estaríamos ahí. Pero como lo estás, eres inútil a la causa.

― ¿Inútil? – él la miró furioso ― ¿Sabes qué es inútil? Seguir órdenes que sabes que son ridículas solo porque alguien te lo indica. Eso es inútil. Y es una buena forma de lograr que te maten ― dio un paso alejándose de ella, aclarando sus pensamientos ―Te demostraré cuán inútil soy ― y con eso, se alejó corriendo hacia el sitio del pasaje al Callejón.

**XXX**

― ¡Draco, más despacio! – le gritó Hermione mientras ella y Malfoy corrían por las calles del Callejón Diagon. Dean los seguía a poca distancia, presionando sus costillas posiblemente fracturadas, pero manteniendo un buen ritmo, con Draco guiando el camino.

― ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! ― exclamó él sobre su hombro, saltando sobre una pila de escombros y lo que parecían restos calcinados de cuerpos… Hermione no quiso detenerse a comprobarlo. Era mejor si no pensaba en eso. Sus jeans húmedos la ralentizaban, por lo que movió su varita y conjuró una barrera protectora delante de Malfoy, bloqueándole el camino. Él casi choca contra ésta, pero clavó sus talones al piso hasta detenerse ― ¿Qué _demonios_, Granger?

― ¡Exactamente! _¿Qué demonios_, Malfoy? – le respondió ella, deteniéndose a su lado ― ¿Te importaría decirnos por qué desobedecimos una orden directa de Harry y nos metimos en el ojo de la tormenta? ― lo miró enfadada ― Lo entiendo, todos estamos impactados por esto, pero no hay razón para…

― Hermione, te lo digo de la forma más educada posible, métete amablemente tus suposiciones por el culo y baja _ahora mismo_ esa barrera.

― ¿Y si no lo hago? – preguntó ella, levantando la barbilla.

―Entonces un montón de gente inocente morirá. Y esa sangre no caerá en mis manos. Caerá en las tuyas ― sus ojos grises como el acero perforaron los suyos, con advertencia. Renuentemente, ella movió su varita y desarmó la barrera. Draco asintió una vez en su dirección con agradecimiento antes de volver a correr en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

― ¡Hermione! – la llamó Dean ― ¡Síguelo! ¡Yo no puedo más!

―De acuerdo – ella lo saludó con una mano y trató de controlar su respiración mientras se apresuraba corriendo detrás de Draco. Cuando rodeó la esquina hacia la derecha, casi tropieza con su delgada figura detenida, paralizada, frente a una gran caja azul que brillaba. Tenía runas grabadas en cada borde; runas que Hermione no llegaba a reconocer, y la caja flotaba unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Era del tamaño de una maleta de viaje, pero con forma de cubo. Emanaba una energía mágica pulsátil que Hermione sintió instantáneamente en sus huesos. En silencio, se movió hasta detenerse junto a Draco ― ¿Qué… es eso?

―No me creerías si te lo dijera – replicó Draco, con el pecho subiéndole y bajando después de su vigorosa carrera.

―Vivimos en un mundo de magia, sauces boxeadores, bosques prohibidos y lechuzas que parecen saber dónde estamos en todo momento. Sea lo sea, lo más probable es que te crea.

― ¿Alguna vez escuchaste la leyenda de la caja de Pandora? Bueno, este es un subproducto de esa magia. Se llama la Mina de Pandora ― el instinto de Hermione se encendió, e hizo el intento de dar un paso más cerca de la caja para examinarla, pero el brazo de Draco la detuvo y la empujó hacia atrás. Se colocó entre ella y la caja, frunciendo el ceño ― Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, toques esa caja, Hermione.

―Esto es lo que causó la explosión, ¿cierto? ― le preguntó ella. Él asintió ― ¿Cómo sabes qué es, Malfoy? Jamás leí sobre ella en ningún libro de texto.

Él parpadeó varias veces, abrió su boca, la cerró, y volvió a abrirla ― No importa. Lo que importa es que debemos destruirla antes de que estalle de nuevo.

― ¿De nuevo? ― los ojos de Hermione se abrieron en sorpresa. Observó el objeto y sintió un tirón en el estómago. No le llevó mucho acomodar las piezas de información en su mente ― La Mina de Pandora… como una caja de Pandora. Absorbe toda la magia que hay a su alrededor, ¿cierto?

― Y cuando se satura con suficiente magia… BOOM – Draco aplaudió y gesticuló una explosión ― Toda la magia se libera al mismo tiempo. Y luego vuelve a absorber magia, hasta que alguien la toca o vuelve a llenarse, y se detona. Y repite otra vez.

Distintas imágenes inundaron la mente de Hermione como un huracán, girando y mareando su cerebro. Vio los brilantes ojos azules de Ron besándola en despedida una mañana, su última despedida: "Estaré en casa para la cena. ¿Podemos comer carne asada, Mione?". Al oficial del Ministerio en su puerta, con su sombrero entre sus manos con mirada compasiva. Los periódicos que decían "Auror Weasley muere en una feroz explosión". Un espeluznante sentimiento le invadió el estómago de nuevo, una sensación que la había consumido el día de la muerte de Ron.

― ¿Qué… qué ocurre si alguien la toca? – preguntó ella, perdiendo su lucha contra sus nervios. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar violentamente.

― La caja explota completamente. Literalmente explota. Como una mina.

―Oh, Dios… ― colocó una mano sobre su boca para evitar vomitar.

―Tranquilízate, Granger – dijo Draco, con severidad ― No puedo tenerte desmayada sobre mí. Tenemos que deshacernos de la caja todavía. Solo necesitamos alejarla de las fuentes de magia.

Ella luchó por normalizar sus emociones, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar que las preguntas se derramaran de su boca. _Más tarde_, se prometió. _Ahora enfócate en el momento._ ―Debemos decírselo a Harry.

Draco se estiró y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella, agachándose hasta su altura ― No podemos decirle a Potter sobre esto, Hermione. No podemos decírselo a nadie.

― ¿Qué? – ella lo fulminó con la mirada, enfurecida ― ¡Por supuesto que debemos decirle! El Ministerio debe saber sobre…

― Si se enteran que yo sabía sobre esto y nunca compartí la información, me arrojarán a Azkaban. ¿Honestamente crees que te dejaría decirle a alguien?

― ¿Estás _amenazándome?_

―_No_ – se acercó a ella, negando con la cabeza como si nunca hubiera pensado en ello – Estoy _diciéndotelo_ porque, de todo el mundo, sé que puedo confiar en ti con esta información. Porque eres el tipo de persona que no delataría a alguien sin tener claros todos los hechos. Y te daré todos los hechos, Granger. Lo haré. Pero ahora mismo, voy a necesitar que confíes en _mí_, para variar.

Ella lo miraba con desaprobación. Él tenía la súplica en sus ojos. Ella suspiró, asintió, y dijo ― Bien, pero… pero me debes una.

―Hasta la luna, y de regreso – él sonrió, soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo ― Bien, creo que podremos levitarla lejos de la ciudad, pero requerirá esfuerzo de los dos. Cuando esté suficientemente lejos, podemos golpearla con algún objeto y detonarla.

― ¿_Por encima de la ciudad?_

―Bueno, también podemos dejar que estalle sola, si lo prefieres. Y cocinarnos un poquito.

Ella lo miró furiosa ― Tu sarcasmo no es tan encantador como piensas.

― ¿No lo es? – él soltó sus hombros y apuntó firmemente con su varita hacia la caja ―Camina alrededor de ella con cuidado. Cuanto más cerca estemos de ella, más energía absorbe. Sí, así es ― la animó él, mientras ella caminaba alrededor de la caja hasta detenerse al otro lado ―A la cuenta de tres, elevaremos la mierda de esta cosa con un _Leviosa._ Solo tenemos una oportunidad antes de que absorba nuestra magia. Uno. Dos…

A la de tres, ambos exclamaron ― _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_

El cubo comenzó a elevarse rápidamente en el aire, y Hermione intentó igualar la velocidad de Draco mientras la hacía flotar por encima de las tiendas e incluso más alto aún, sobre la torre del campanario. Podía sentir como su magia iba siendo absorbida como la arena cayendo por un reloj de arena, y le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no alejarse de la maldad de la Mina de Pandora. Ya estaba a gran altura, ahora, y Draco le gritó ― ¡Sostenla firme! – sintió que él separaba su magia de la de ella. La Mina se volvió increíblemente pesada de sostener, pero ella endureció su brazo manteniéndolo firme con el otro, y se mordió el labio en concentración.

― ¡Hazlo! – exclamó ella.

Draco tomó un ladrillo de un edificio derrumbado y lo levitó en el aire. Con la mano firme, exclamó ― _¡Alarte Acendare!_ ― el ladrillo salió volando por el aire como un cohete ― ¡Libera el hechizo!

Hermione lo soltó al momento, y observó como la Mina de Pandora comenzaba a caer, hasta cruzar su camino con el ladrillo volador. No tuvo oportunidad de verla estallar, ya que Draco la agarró desde la nuca y los lanzó a ambos hacia la calle, con sus manos amortiguando el golpe de su cráneo y su cuerpo sobre el de ella, justo cuando una ola de poder se diseminaba por el cielo. Esta vez, el calor fue mucho peor, un viento abrasador que los golpeó en el rostro, y Hermione envolvió su brazo alrededor de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Draco para protegerlo. Luego escucharon el BOOM, tan fuerte y violento que gritó cuando estalló contra sus oídos. Y tan rápido como vino, el calor desapareció. Sentía los oídos adoloridos, y se perdió lo que Malfoy le dijo.

― ¿Qué? ― murmuró, abriendo sus ojos. Lo encontró directamente encima de ella, nariz contra nariz, con un hilo de sangre cayendo desde su oído izquierdo. Estaba cubierto de polvo, con el cabello apuntando en distintas direcciones, pero con la boca estirada en una sonrisa tan brillante que, a pesar de la situación, hizo que su estómago le diera un salto.

Ella apenas pudo escucharlo reír, pero llegó a leer sus labios perfectamente. "Digo que nunca volvamos a hacer esto".

**XXX**

― ¿En qué _demonios_ estaban pensando ustedes dos? – los reprendió Auror Diggle mientras dos enfermeros de San Mungo sanaban sus oídos sangrantes. Hermione había perdido la completa audición en su oído derecho, pero considerando que pudo haber sido herida de muerte, tomaba esa pérdida como una gran ganancia. Ella miró de reojo a Draco, que ocupaba la camilla de al lado, y compartieron una mirada cuidadosa antes de volverse hacia Greg ― Podrían haberse matado. Harry les dijo que se quedaran afuera, ¿_por qué_ desobedecieron una orden directa? ― a pesar de que su voz sonaba feroz, él estaba frotándole la mano con su pulgar con delicadeza.

―Lo lamento, señor – Hermione lo miró a los verdes ojos por un momento, antes de bajar su mirada a su regazo ― Fue… fue mi idea. Pensé que podría ayudar. Yo entré… y Draco me siguió.

― ¿Fue así? – Diggle estiró una mano y le levantó el rostro, obligándola a mirarlo de nuevo ― Porque tengo una declaración de Dean que dice que Malfoy entró corriendo primero. Y que ustedes dos salieron _tras_ él.

El corazón de Hermione aceleró sus latidos. La habían atrapado en su mentira, pero se negaba a rendirse sin pelear antes ― No – se incorporó en su lugar, con la cabeza borrosa por el dolor ― Dean debe recordarlo mal. Yo fui quien salió corriendo… si no hubiera sido por Auror Malfoy que me siguió… seguro estaría muerta ahora mismo ― eso no era una completa mentira. Él la había _protegido _de la mayoría de la explosión. Greg la miró a los ojos, como tratando de comprender sus palabras, pero se rindió y asintió lentamente ― Está bien, Hermione. Si tú lo dices… ― se inclinó hacia ella, la besó en la frente y susurró ― Tan solo me alegra que estés bien – luego desvió su atención hacia Draco, quien tenía la cabeza levantada con tres almohadas ― Supongo que debería agradecerle a usted, Malfoy.

Draco miró a Hermione, levantó una ceja y sonrió con burla ― Solo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber civil, señor. Merlín sabe que _alguien_ debe encargarse de vigilar a Granger. Es como un hechizo defectuoso que puede fallar en cualquier momento ― hizo una mímica lanzándole un beso al aire en dirección a ella, a lo que Hermione respondió rodando los ojos. Por supuesto que él iba a aprovechar para quedar como el arrogante héroe de la historia. Ella supuso que ese papel se vendía mejor que si se mostrara humilde. Merlín sabía que era cualquier cosa menos eso.

―Correcto… ― Diggle se levantó de su sitio en la cama de Hermione ― Espero reportes completos en mi escritorio el Lunes por la mañana. Hasta eso, ambos deberían descansar ― la saludó emotivamente y dejó el ala de enfermería.

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza contra las almohadas y suspiró ― ¿Cómo nos las arreglamos para salir de esta?

―Igual que lo haría cualquiera. Pero de verdad, Hermione, esa mentira estuvo increíble. ¿Estás segura de que no habrías estado mejor en Slytherin? – él acomodó uno de sus brazos bajo su cabeza y rió ― Tenemos suerte que Diggle tenga tanto interés en tí. De otro modo habríamos sido expulsados de la academia de Auror completamente.

―Realmente desearía que no lo tuviera. Eso hace todo más… complicado.

― ¿Más complicado cómo? ¿No es suficientemente perfecto? No sabía que tus estándares estaban tan altos. Después de todo, te casaste con un Weasley.

Hasta ahí llegaba ella. Hermione se levantó de la cama, a pesar de que el esfuerzo le hizo doler la cabeza ― Puedo soportar que bromees con lo de Greg. Puedo lidiar con tus burlas. Pero _jamás_ volverás a insultar a Ron frente a mí, ¿me escuchaste?

Draco frunció el ceño ― Tranquila, Granger. Solo estaba bromeando.

―Es mi fallecido esposo. Yo no me burlo de tu divorcio. Deja de ensuciar mi relación con Ron.

Él bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, pensativamente ―De acuerdo. Lo siento ― acomodó sus piernas a un costado de la cama y se sentó para quedar a la misma altura que ella ― Algunas veces mi boca se adelanta a mi cerebro. Solo estaba bromeando. Lamento si crucé la línea ― las plateadas motas de sus ojos se oscurecieron ― Además, estoy bastante seguro de que no tengo mucho para criticar. Yo mismo soy un marido de la mierda ― frotó sus cansados ojos y bostezó.

―Me debes una explicación – sentenció ella.

―Lo sé – levantándose de su cama, trastabilló hasta la de ella y se sentó a su lado ― Y la tendrás. Pero no aquí.

― ¿Cuándo, entonces?

―Cuando nos den el alta, ven a la Mansión conmigo – él giró su rostro hacia ella y la miró intensamente. Notando su expresión escéptica, añadió ― Pudiste haberme entregado hace unos minutos, Granger. Pero no lo hiciste. Sabes que hay cosas que no cuadran. Gracias por creer en mí.

―Solo lo hice porque quiero respuestas. Y si vas a Azkaban, puede que nunca las tenga ― ella sentía que la garganta le latía del dolor, y sus ojos se desenfocaban. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de obligarse a permanecer despierta, y fue entonces cuando sintió que Draco se estiraba y acunaba la parte posterior de su cuello con una mano ― ¿Qué…? – sus ojos volvieron a desenfocarse, y se sintió caer hacia un lado. Pero Draco mantuvo su agarre en ella y la acomodó cuidadosamente contra las almohadas.

―No te preocupes – le susurró él, quitando su mano. Su torso se inclinó hacia ella mientras que, con un codo, se mantenía suspendido sobre ella ―Es solo un efecto secundario de la caja. Se desvanecerá pronto. Esa cosa absorbió demasiada magia de tu cuerpo. Ahora tendrás que descansar para reponerte.

―De acuerdo… ― podía sentir como se adormecía ― No… no me dejes sola…

―Jamás. – sus ojos eran dos pozos de acero sereno, y le permitieron a su mente deslizarse hacia la oscuridad. Cerró sus ojos y antes de saberlo, estaba perdida en sus sueños.

**XXX**

Draco la observó dormirse tímidamente, mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás del oído. Había demasiadas emociones mezclándose en su mente: gratitud, admiración, nerviosismo, agitación. Una parte de él quería recostarse junto a ella y dejar que el sueño lo consuma también. Un mes durmiendo solo, sin el calor de otro cuerpo, era una soledad que no se comparaba a nada. Pero negó con la cabeza y se opuso a esa necesidad. Sus sentimientos surgían de la soledad, se dijo a sí mismo. No dejaría que lo llevara a recostarse junto a su compañera de equipo como si fueran algo más que eso. Porque no lo eran.

Se movió en la cama hasta incorporarse, estirándose largamente. Al levantarse, notó que la puerta de la enfermería volvía a abrirse, y se giró para ver a alguien a quien no esperaba: Astoria. Su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado, como si hubiera salido apresuradamente de la cama y se hubiera vestido con lo primero que encontró. Draco todavía se sentía inestable de pie, desequilibrado por su oído dañado, pero se las arregló para dar un par de pasos tentativos hacia ella. Ella cubrió el resto de la distancia, con los labios presionados juntos al momento en que arrojaba sus brazos a su alrededor y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

―Estúpido idiota – lloró contra su pecho ― Podrías haber volado en pedazos.

―Tori… ― él la envolvió cuidadosamente con sus brazos, y cuando estuvo seguro de que no se alejaría de él, la abrazó con más fuerza ―Tori, estoy bien.

Astoria sollozó en silencio ―Lo sé… lo sé… cuando me enviaron una lechuza diciéndome que estabas en San Mungo… yo… no sabía qué esperar.

―Solo un tímpano perforado – le susurró al oído ―Nada grave.

―Pero pudo serlo.

― ¿Dónde está Scorpius?

―Con mi madre – ella levantó el rostro, surcado por lágrimas ―No quería que estuviera aquí cuando yo…

―Tori, antes de que termines esa oración, déjame explicar…

Ella se inclinó hacia arriba y dejó un suave beso en sus labios. Draco gimió, rindiéndose al beso, pero ella se alejó antes de que él pudiera profundizarlo ―Lo siento, Draco. Lamento muchísimo hacer esto, pero yo… simplemente no puedo ―se alejó de él y metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos ― Sé que estás tratando de enmendar las cosas que hiciste. Y no voy a impedírtelo. Pero no puedo ser yo la que cuide tus secretos. Lo siento – estiró su brazo y le entregó un pergamino doblado ― No le diré a nadie lo que me confiaste. Te lo prometo con mi vida. Pero necesito que me firmes esto, Draco. No voy a permanecer en casa esperando que algún día llegue una lechuza para informarme de tu muerte. Y yo… ― tartamudeó con las palabras ― Yo no puedo perdonarte por las cosas que hiciste – ella empujó el pergamino en sus manos ―Firma los papeles, Draco. Libérame de ese mundo que me ocultaste ― y luego se giró y se alejó, con su hermoso cabello castaño ondulando con cada paso que daba, despidiéndose de él. Draco aferró el pergamino en su mano temblorosa mientras la puerta se cerraba firmemente tras ella.

―Tori…

Juraría que podía sentir como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos nuevamente.

* * *

**Opiniones? **

**Espero sus comentarios!**

**Gracias por seguir por aquí, por el apoyo y la paciencia!**

**Nos leemos pronto,**

**Pekis :)**


	8. El Lobo Malo

**CAPÍTULO OCHO – EL LOBO MALO**

Cuando Hermione despertó, se encontró recostada contra una suave almohada y rodeada de sábanas satinadas. La cabeza le daba vueltas como si sufriera una terrible resaca, y sus ojos se tomaron su tiempo en acostumbrarse a la tenue luz de la habitación. Ya no estaba en la enfermería, de eso estaba segura. Al incorporarse apoyada en sus codos, notó que estaba en una cama de cuatro grandes postes. Las paredes de la habitación eran luminosas, con pequeñas lucecitas que parecían brillar mágicamente, como estrellas. El techo estaba encantado para simular el cielo nocturno, como el de Hogwarts. Era todo tan hermoso, que Hermione se tomó su tiempo para examinar cada uno de los detalles. Fue entonces cuando descifró la constelación que estaba directamente sobre ella ― Draco.

―Ese es mi nombre ― dijo una fría voz desde una esquina. Hermione se sobresaltó al notarlo sentado en un enorme y aparentemente costoso diván, con un libro en su regazo y la punta de su varita iluminándolo. ¿Cómo no lo notó antes?

― ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó ella.

―Donde llevo a cabo la mayoría de mis planes malévolos. Mi habitación.

― ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

―Te secuestré – él notó su expresión horrorizada y sonrió con burla ― Relájate, Granger. Me ofrecí como voluntario para llevarte a casa cuando nos dieron el alta. Así que… te traje aquí.

― ¿Le dieron el alta a alguien que seguía inconsciente?

―No lo habrían hecho si hubieran suficientes camas disponibles. No fue el caso. Me anoté como el responsable de tu cuidado hasta que despertaras. Y wow, sigues viva. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? ― le dedicó un pícaro guiño antes de susurrar ―_Nox_ ― y apagar la luz de su varita. Las cortinas se movieron solas en una de las paredes, apartándose para revelar la luz del sol de la mañana. Le incomodó a los ojos, y ella los cubrió con un brazo para ocultarlos. Draco se levantó de su sitio y se acercó hacia la ventana para echar un vistazo. Tenía el rostro cansado, y todavía estaba cubierto en polvo y sangre, además de los oscuros círculos bajo sus agotados ojos. _¿Acaso no durmió nada?_ Se preguntó.

―Es por la mañana… ―susurró ella.

―_Brava_. ¿Alguna otra cosa obvia que quieras señalar?

―No tienes que ser un idiota… ―ella frotó sus ojos con sus nudillos y le dio tiempo a que se acostumbraran a la luz. Fue entonces cuando notó que su oído derecho ya no le palpitaba con dolor como antes. Y la audición había regresado. Se alegró al descubrir que no fue permanente ― ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Como si me hubiera pateado un hipogrifo en el pecho. ¿Tú?

-Casi igual. Pero más en mi cabeza.

―Eso pasará pronto. La Mina de Pandora absorbió mucha de tu magia. Sentirás esos efectos secundarios hasta que tu cuerpo lo reemplace. Yo no haría mucha magia hoy, si fuera tú.

Hermione asintió lentamente, con los recuerdos aflorando en su mente ― Me debes muchas respuestas, Malfoy.

―Y seré feliz de dártelas – replicó él, mirándola de reojo ― ¿Pero puedo recomendar el desayuno antes? ¿Y quizás una ducha?

―Yo no… no tengo ropa para cambiarme.

―Eso está cubierto – él señaló con su cabeza hacia los pies de la cama. Hermione desvió la mirada hacia allí para encontrar un jean, una camisa y calcetines, doblados y apilados.

― ¿Cómo…?

―Envié a mis mejores elfos a buscarla.

Ella frunció el ceño, alterada ― Eso se llama invasión de propiedad ajena, Draco.

― ¿Lo es? No puedo evitarlo si dejas tu casa desprotegida contra la magia – sonrió él – Aunque debo admitir, fue divertido cuando noté que regresaron sin ropa interior. ¡Ups! ― ella abrió sus ojos, y él rió ― De nuevo, solo bromeo. Están bajo los pantalones.

―Debes creer que eres todo un cómico – ella le sacó la lengua ― Qué suerte tengo.

―Exactamente.

Bajó las piernas hacia un lado de la cama e intentó pararse. Cada uno de sus músculos se quejó por el dolor cuando se tambaleó al levantarse ― Me retracto. Siento como si me hubiera atropellado un tren ― sus ojos miraron nerviosamente como Draco se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía un brazo ― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Tratando de ser amable. No lo hagas más difícil hablando sobre ello ― él le tomó la mano y la enganchó alrededor de su brazo, sosteniéndola ― El baño está justo detrás de esa puerta. Vamos. Hueles a sopa quemada.

―Qué encantador – siseó ella, apoyando todo su peso contra él mientras caminaban a través de la habitación. Sentía las piernas como si hubiera corrido miles de kilómetros. Los músculos se estiraban como si fueran cables oxidados. ¿Así se sentía cuando te arrebataban toda la magia? Era tan doloroso como un accidente de coche. Y Hermione sabía cómo se sentían esos. Había pasado por uno cuando tenía diez años ― Gracias… por ayudarme.

―Te dije que no comentaras sobre ello ― la reprendió él, guiándola al baño. Todo sobre éste era lujoso, desde los grifos de oro hasta los pisos y paredes de mármol. Una bañera del tamaño de un jacuzzi la esperaba llena de agua, con el vapor elevándose desde ella hasta el techo. Miró de reojo a Draco, sintiéndose repentinamente culpable. Él estaba sucio de pies a cabeza, probablemente exhausto después de una noche entera sin dormir, y a pesar de eso la estaba cuidando. Ella le soltó el brazo y se apoyó contra el tocador.

―Puedo sola desde aquí ― le susurró ella.

Los hermosos ojos de acero parpadearon una vez, procesando sus palabras, antes de que él asintiera y dejara la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y comenzó el lento proceso de quitar cada capa de tela de su cuerpo. Al meter una pierna dentro de la bañera y deslizarse dentro, notó que el agua estaba acompañada de hierbas curativas. Cuando estuvo sumergida hasta el cuello, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a hormiguear mientras las hierbas ejercían su magia sobre sus articulaciones doloridas.

―Esto… se siente bien… ― susurró para sí misma, sumergiendo su cabeza dentro del agua. Su cabello cosquilleó en su rostro al flotar a su alrededor, y permaneció bajo el agua todo el tiempo que pudo, saboreando la tranquilidad y el silencio. Salió a por aire, apreciando las distintas esencias de la habitación. Era posiblemente el mejor baño que tuvo nunca. Notando una esponja en una esquina de la bañera, se estiró para tomarla y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo, sintiendo ya los efectos del baño. Giró su cabeza hacia adelante, hacia atrás y hacia los lados mientras se refregaba, y cuando estuvo completamente satisfecha, echó la cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente y comenzó a masajear su cuero cabelludo. Cuando sus dedos pasaron por la base de su cabeza, recordó la mano de Draco acunándola mientras la recostaba en la camilla de la enfermería. Sus dedos habían sido tan cálidos, y tan suaves. No podía recordar la última vez que un hombre la había tocado así desde Ron.

Abrió sus ojos y se enderezó en el agua. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Por supuesto que ningún hombre la había tocado así desde Ron. Ni siquiera ahora. Porque Draco no había tenido esa intención al tocarla. Había sido para protegerla y evitar que colapsara en la cama.

_No… no me dejes sola…_

_Jamás._

¿Realmente ella había dicho eso? ¿Y él?

¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos? ¿Por qué ese recuerdo le despertaba mariposas en el estómago? ¿Por qué la visión de esos impresionantes ojos grises quemaban en su recuerdo?

Llamaron a la puerta ― Granger.

Ella parpadeó ― ¿Sí?

―Yo… ― escuchó un golpe seco contra la puerta, y se lo imaginó apoyando la frente contra ésta ― Es oficial. Para que sepas.

― ¿Qué es oficial? – preguntó ella, oyendo como el baño distorsionaba su voz en un eco. A pesar de que había una puerta entre ambos, cubrió instintivamente sus pechos.

―Mi divorcio – le respondió él ― A partir de esta mañana.

El corazón de ella dio un salto. ¿Por qué hizo eso? Quizás era tristeza por él. Bajó la mirada hacia el agua y luego la regresó a la puerta ― ¿Estás… estás bien? Es decir… ¿cómo estás llevando la situación?

―Tan bien como es posible – su voz tembló ― Estoy seguro de que estará en todos los periódicos para mañana. Creo que soy el primer Malfoy en la historia en divorciarse. Ella vino anoche… prácticamente me rogó que firmara los papeles. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Obligarla a amarme? ― rió amargamente ― Sabes, salvamos innumerables vidas anoche, pero no puedo evitar sentir que sea lo que sea que haga, jamás será suficiente para enmendar todo lo que hice en el pasado.

―Y… ¿qué _es_ lo que hiciste? ― preguntó ella. No tuvo respuesta, pero luego la puerta se abrió ligeramente. Ella jadeó e intentó cubrirse el cuerpo, pero cuando notó el remordimiento y el desdén por sí mismo flotando en esas plateadas orbes, se olvidó de ello. Los ojos de él ni siquiera se detuvieron a registrar su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de agua y burbujas. Atravesó la puerta y la cerró tras él. Ella solo pudo contener la respiración al verlo dar cuidadosamente un paso tras otro hacia ella. Algo acerca de él se veía diferente, aunque no podía definirlo aún. Él se deslizó junto a la bañera, recargando su cabeza contra el borde de porcelana. Con los ojos cerrados, suspiró.

―Podría mostrártelo.

― ¿Mostrármelo? – repitió ella.

―Tengo grandes habilidades de oclumancia al igual que legeremancia. Si me permites entrar a tu mente, podría compartir algunos de mis recuerdos contigo.

― ¿Harías eso?

―Estoy cansado, Hermione. Estoy cansado de mentir. Especialmente a quienes… a quienes son importantes para mí – hizo una pausa.

― ¿Te interesas por mí?

―He descubierto que me agrada mucho molestarte, sí – sonrió él, aún con los ojos cerrados ― Y supongo… que no eres la peor persona que conozco en este mundo.

―Realmente sabes cómo hacer que una chica se sienta apreciada ― dijo ella, sarcásticamente, con el corazón martilleándole contra el pecho.

La sonrisa de él se amplió ― Créeme, Hermione, si quisiera, podría hacerte sentir _muy_ apreciada.

Hermione se movió nerviosa en el agua, sin saber si sus palabras significaban que podría ser aún más imbécil… o algo más. Porque definitivamente sonaba como algo más. Pero seguro él no habría dicho algo así. No… _eso_ no…

Pensó su respuesta cuidadosamente ― Estoy segura de que amarías poder intentarlo.

Él levantó una ceja y abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarla ― ¿Acaso lo imaginé, o acabas de coquetear conmigo?

― ¿Es eso lo que crees que estoy haciendo?

―Bueno, _estás_ desnuda…

Sintió que todo su cuerpo enrojecía bajo el peso de sus palabras, y llevó sus rodillas al pecho, asegurándose de cerrarlas bien para evitar que él consiguiera espiar cualquier… parte expuesta. Se mordió la lengua, pensando una mejor respuesta ― ¿Te llevó tanto tiempo notarlo? Estaba casi convencida de que jugabas para el otro equipo.

Ahora levantó ambas cejas, y giró su rostro para verla mejor. Hermione lo golpeó en el hombro con su mano libre y lo miró enfadada. Él rió ― Tengo un hijo, Hermione. Créeme, disfruto de la sensación de una mujer bajo mi cuerpo – su voz le acariciaba los oídos como el terciopelo ― Quizás por eso es que no me importó que estuvieras sin ropa. Porque disfruto el cuerpo de una _mujer._

―Eres absolutamente intolerable.

―Una palabra demasiado grande para una mujer tan pequeña ― gesticuló él, en dirección a sus senos.

Hermione suspiró ― ¿Ya terminaste?

― No – negó él con la cabeza ― En absoluto ― suavizó el rostro ― ¿Te sientes mejor?

―A pesar de todo… sí – juntó sus piernas contra su cuerpo con más fuerza ― El baño fue maravilloso. O al menos lo fue… hasta que un sapo feo y arrogante entró y lo arruinó.

―Señálalo para mí. Me aseguraré de correrlo – le guiñó un ojo. Volvió a reclinar su cabeza contra el borde de la tina, pero sus ojos permanecieron fijos en ella. Su mirada se intensificó, como si estuviera tratando de memorizar cada detalle de su piel. Quizás lo estaba haciendo ― ¿Hermione?

― ¿Sí, Draco?

―Estoy preocupado.

― ¿Por tu divorcio? – preguntó ella.

―Eso es lo más lejano en mi mente ahora mismo.

― Entonces… ¿qué tienes en tu mente? ― _¿Realmente quería saberlo?_

―…Si debes saberlo… eres tú. ― él se sentó, girándose para mirarla, estirando sus brazos para que descansaran a ambos lados de ella, contra los bordes de la bañera. Oh, señor, y el modo en que la estaba mirando, como un león a su presa… los dedos de él se estiraron y trazaron su pierna, acariciando la parte interna de su espinilla. Se detuvo antes del nivel del agua, pero todavía haciendo contacto. Ella luchó contra el primitivo instinto que la asaltó de reaccionar ante el toque ― Aquí estoy, el primer día desde que terminó mi matrimonio, ¿y sabes hacia dónde viaja mi mente? _Pensarías _que hacia mi ex esposa. O quizás _pensarías_ que sería hacia la mujer desnuda sentada precariamente en mi bañera. _Pensarías _ que mi mente está enfocada en esos pequeños y saltones pechos que crees que no llegué a ver, o en cuan hermosa brilla tu piel bajo el agua. ¿Pero realmente quieres saber dónde está mi mente ahora, Hermione? ― él tragó con fuerza ― Está en ti. Solo en ti. En cuanto miedo tengo de perderte a ti del mismo modo en que perdí a cada persona de mi triste, patética y corta vida.

La piel de ella se calentó bajo su toque, incluso aunque solo se trataba de las puntas de sus dedos contra su pierna. No estaba segura de lo que él estaba pensando, tocándola de este modo. ¿Qué eran el uno para el otro? Eran solo compañeros de entrenamiento, ¿no? Cualquier sentimiento que él tuviera por ella, seguro no era nada romántico. No podrían serlo. Él seguía dolido por la pérdida de su matrimonio, del mismo modo en que ella lo había estado. Recordaba la soledad. El aislamiento. El anhelo por alguien, _cualquiera_ con quien hablar. Quizás así estaba sintiéndose ahora. Ella no llevaría esto más allá. Lo consolaría. Pero no se permitiría hacer nada más.

_Es Draco Malfoy. El mismo idiota que te lastimó una y otra vez en el pasado. ¿Por qué querrías hacer algo con él? ¿Por qué siquiera lo considerarías?_

Pero había otra voz en su cabeza, una más suave, cuyas palabras sonaban verdaderas también. _Este es el hombre que te protegió. Que desnudó su alma para ti. No es el mismo muchacho que conociste en Hogwarts. Es alguien mucho más maduro. Más oscuro. Y siempre te gustó un poco de oscuridad._

La primera voz estaba preocupada. _¿Qué diría Ron si te viera haciéndole ojitos a Malfoy?_

_Ron está muerto._

_Éste es un hombre casado._

_No. Lo era. Ya no más._

_¡Pasó menos de un día! ¡Y ni siquiera se siente atraído por ti!_

_¿Entonces por qué te mira como un lobo hambriento por su cena?_

―Di algo – le susurró él.

Así que ella respondió lo mejor que pudo. Pasó sus ojos sobre su apuesto rostro y cambió el tema ― Tienes tierra en la nariz ― le señaló, y tocó con su dedo índice la punta de ésta ― ¿Lo sabías?

Él sonrió ― Tenía el presentimiento ― estiró la mano y la tomó del brazo, sacándola del agua y empujándola contra él. Hermione chilló en protesta, pero su voz se desvaneció cuando repentinamente ambas manos de él estaban a los lados de su rostro, acunándola como a una taza de té que podría derramar si no tenía suficiente cuidado. Ella sentía su corazón latiendo ruidosamente en sus oídos, y olvidó su ahora expuesto cuerpo cuando envolvió sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas de él. Él simplemente la miró, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, y el pecho subiendo y bajando al respirar pesadamente. Con el pulgar la acarició en las sienes mientras decía ― Eres simplemente maravillosa.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo ella con la voz tomada. Su rostro enrojeció por la vergüenza. Oh, sí. Eso no sonó idiota, para nada.

― Tú – se inclinó hacia ella – Eres ― reclinó el rostro a un lado ― _Maravillosa_ – y luego cerró sus ojos, y acercó el rostro hacia el de ella, y él pánico la invadió por completo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, y Oh por Merlín, ¿qué estaba pasando? No pasaba nada, ¿o sí? Esto simplemente…

Todos sus confusos pensamientos se callaron cuando sus suaves labios encontraron los de ella. Su beso era firme, pero tierno, lleno de confianza. Mientras movía su boca contra la de ella, Hermione sintió el tirón de valentía de su cuerpo que le indicó que reaccionara. Y lo hizo, rindiéndose a sus instintos más básicos y viscerales, devolviéndole el beso. Liberó las muñecas de él y enterró sus dedos en su cabello, escarbando en las suaves y desordenadas hebras rubias. Draco gimió, atrayéndola aún más cerca, presionando sus dedos firmemente a su alrededor mientras su lengua salía y se frotaba contra su labio inferior. Ella jadeó ante la repentina ola de calor que atravesó su cuerpo, y él tomó la oportunidad, para profundizar el beso con un profundo suspiro. Hermione sintió la calidez de su lengua contra la suya, probándolo, inhalando su esencia, escuchando el chapoteo del agua cuando él la movió hacia el borde de la bañera, acercándola más. Ella estaba tan absorbida por el beso, que apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar que los dedos de él le soltaron el rostro para deslizarse hacia abajo por sus suaves y húmedos brazos.

Ninguno rompió el beso mientras él se trepaba por el borde de la bañera y entraba al agua con ella, ni siquiera cuando él se sentó y la atrajo sobre su regazo. Las manos de él acariciaron sus tersos muslos y se detuvieron sobre los huesos de su cadera. La sensación de su ropa empapada frotándose contra la piel de sus pechos provocaba que Hermione gimiera inevitablemente contra su boca. Él sonrió dentro del beso, presionando sus uñas contra su piel, finalmente obligándola a romper el beso y arquear su espalda. Los ojos de Hermione parpadearon hasta abrirse, con la boca entreabierta y las manos sobre los hombros de él. Lo miró, y solo entonces recayó en la intimidad de sus posiciones. Ella estaba completamente expuesta hacia él, abierta de piernas como una pervertida ninfómana.

―Bueno, bueno… ― le sonrió él ― Hermione, debo admitir que realmente me gusta esta faceta tuya.

Las mejillas de Hermione ardieron de vergüenza, y cubrió sus pechos con manos temblorosas. No se bajó de él, temiendo que pudiera llegar a verla completamente si se movía. Él probablemente ya lo había hecho, pero eso no significaba que ella lo permitiera de nuevo ― Yo… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ― preguntó ella, más para sí misma que para él. Pero eso no evitó que él le respondiera.

―Quince años de tensión sexual acumulada finalmente liberada.

Ella le frunció el ceño ― Estás casado. Es decir… estabas casado. Hasta esta mañana. Y yo… yo no debería… yo no hago esto. No hago estas cosas, Draco. No soy de las que simplemente se desnudan completamente en medio de un beso frenético, no soy de las que tienen rollos de una noche y…

―Tranquilízate, Granger ― la interrumpió él, colocando sus dedos a un costado de su cuello ― A veces un beso es simplemente eso. _Un beso_.

― Te refieres a que… ¿a que no quieres llevarme a la cama? ― preguntó ella, confundida.

Él rió ― No. No lo creo ― él cambió su posición en el agua, enderezando su espalda y acomodando a Hermione en el proceso. Se reclinó hacia adelante y acarició sus labios juguetonamente contra los de ella ― Pero si en algún momento decido que sí lo quiero… te garantizo que serás la primera en saberlo ― su respiración le hacía cosquillas contra la piel, quitándole el aliento ― Y te _garantizo_ que me _rogarás_ para que te tome ― la besó una última vez, rápidamente, y la empujó fuera de su regazo, acomodándola al otro lado de la bañera. Chorreando agua con jabón de su ropa, salió de la tina y tomó una toalla. Seguía riendo mientras se secaba el cuerpo empapado ― El desayuno estará listo en veinte minutos. ¿Te veo abajo? ― envolvió la toalla alrededor de su húmedo cuello, le lanzó un beso burlón y se encaminó hacia la puerta ― Límpiate bien, Hermione. Eres una niña _muy sucia._

* * *

**Me disculpo por la ausencia! Epoca de inicio de clases de la facu y los ultimos finales rezagados...**

**pero valio la pena la espera no? ;)**

**Cuántas de ustedes son _niñas sucias_ como Hermione (y como yo), que venimos esperando este momento? **

**Gracias por seguir por aquí, por leer y por comentar al pie del cañon! Esto es por ustedes!**

**Pekis :)**


	9. El Lobo Malo parte 2

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE – EL LOBO MALO (parte II)**

**Nota de la autora: normalmente no escribo los capítulos con la perspectiva de ambos personajes, pero siento que esta escena es tan importante tanto para Draco como para Hermione, por lo que no sería justo no tener el punto de vista de él sobre el beso. Pero para no fastidiar a nadie, no voy a detenerme en cada uno de los detalles, y así no van a aburrirse tanto. Con suerte, este capítulo cumplirá su propósito de ampliar la visión de la situación. Y el punto de vista de Draco es mucho más caliente que el de Hermione ;)**

―Estoy cansado, Hermione ― le respondió él, tentado a dejarse ir en ese mismo momento y lugar. La depresión lo había aplastado un par de horas atrás, llevándose la mayoría de su fuerza y resolución ― Estoy cansado de mentir. Especialmente a quienes… ― la confesión fue impactante incluso para él cuando salió de sus labios― a quienes me importan ― Sí. Le importaba. Era una palabra delicada, ¿no? implicaba demasiadas connotaciones, cada una más grande que la otra. Había pocas cosas que le importaran en el mundo, e incluso muchas menos desde que había firmado su divorcio, menos de cinco horas atrás. Aún le importaba Tori, supuso, del mismo modo que le importaba su padre. La clase de amor que tienes por la gente que te ha herido, y que se vuelve ligeramente insensible con el tiempo. Era realmente perverso, romper el corazón de alguien. Jamás se lo haría a Scorpius, o a su madre, o a…

― ¿Te interesas por mí? ― la voz de Hermione rechinó como un ratón en una iglesia una mañana de domingo. Sí, esa era una pregunta latente en los pensamientos de ambos, ¿no? Supuso que sí estaba interesado en ella, ¿no? Algo primitivo en su ser le gritaba que debía protegerla ante cualquier circunstancia. Quizás era porque ella compartía mucho de lo que él sentía. Coincidían en casi todos los aspectos: inteligentes. Pensaban rápido. Estaban marcados por la oscuridad, marcados por aquellos que se aprovecharon de ellos, y ahora incluso compartían la pérdida de un cónyuge, a pesar de que fue de formas distintas. La conexión estaba ahí, escondida bajo las inútiles capas que formaban los años del colegio. Él quería protegerla, porque siempre deseó que alguien estuviera allí para protegerlo _a él_.

Pero por supuesto no podría decirle nada de eso. No era un tonto sentimental ― He descubierto que me agrada mucho molestarte, sí. Y supongo… que no eres la peor persona que conozco en este mundo.

―Realmente sabes cómo hacer que una chica se sienta apreciada.

Una chica… sí… supuso que ella _era_ una, también. Solo entonces cayó en cuenta de que había irrumpido mientras ella se bañaba. _Ups._ Por supuesto, ella no lo había corrido del lugar, ¿no? Trató de recordar cualquier parte de su cuerpo que llegara a ver cuando se acercó a ella, pero había estado tan enfocado en su propio dolor que no se había tomado el tiempo para ver. Debería hacerlo, notó.

Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuan grande era su sonrisa al imaginar qué es lo que Granger consideraría como un gesto de apreciación. ¿Sería acaso una taza de té? ¿Un libro encuadernado en cuero? ¿Qué le provoquen un muy dulce orgasmo? Diggle probablemente ya estaba encargándose de eso ― Créeme, Hermione, si quisiera, podría hacerte sentir _muy_ apreciada ― más de lo que Diggle nunca podrá. Espera, ¿qué?

―Estoy segura de que amarías poder intentarlo.

Espera. _¿Qué? __**¿Qué?**_Necesitó mirarle el rostro para comprender la situación. Había estado casado por unos años, y hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba una frase de coqueteo. Tori siempre había sido muy directa… al abrir un ojo, atrapó un vistazo de su piel de porcelana brillando contra el agua. Bueno, bueno. Granger tenía un muy buen escote, ¿no? ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? Un poco más pequeño de lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero esos pezones… ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo expuesta que estaba? ― ¿Acaso lo imaginé, o acabas de coquetear conmigo?

― ¿Es eso lo que crees que estoy haciendo?

Para ser honesto, ya no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Así que le respondió con lo obvio ― Bueno, _estás_ desnuda…

Observarla retorcerse en el agua para cubrirse no tuvo precio. Ella tenía la culpa. Si no hubiera señalado el hecho de que _era_ una chica, esto quizás nunca habría sucedido. Pero como lo hizo…

― ¿Te llevó tanto tiempo notarlo? Estaba casi convencida de que jugabas para el otro equipo.

Si. Definitivamente estaba coqueteando. El sonrojo en sus mejillas. El empujón nervioso contra su hombro. El modo en que se cubrió a sí misma. El repasó su cuerpo a propósito para ponerla nerviosa. Era divertido verla así, tan confundida y vulnerable. Era agradable cuando intercambiaban los papeles. Él había estado demasiado vulnerable para su gusto los últimos días ― Tengo un hijo, Hermione ― bromeó él ― créeme, disfruto de la sensación de una mujer bajo mi cuerpo ― Oh, miren cómo abría sus labios. Esto no tenía precio ― Quizás por eso es que no me importó que estuvieras sin ropa. Porque disfruto el cuerpo de una _mujer_.

Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener sus impulsos sexuales controlados, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado remotamente cerca de una desnuda, coqueta e intrigante mujer. Muchísimo tiempo, pensó, mientras intercambiaban comentarios bromistas. Tori no había querido tener intimidad la última etapa del embarazo, y luego de eso, lo había rechazado completamente cuando descubrió que quería ser un Auror. ¿Cómo aceptó Granger tan fácilmente el trabajo de Weasley? Ella elogiaba tanto a su fallecido esposo, ¿pero cuál sería su impresión sobre Draco? Dejando de lado todo el coqueteo, ella jamás le había dicho de forma directa que debía renunciar a su objetivo. ¿Lo haría, una vez que supiera la verdad? ¿Lo dejaría también? Él no creía poder soportarlo. Esta mujer que solía detestarlo se había convertido en su amiga. Si pudo hacer eso, seguro podría convencerla de quedarse junto a él una vez que supiera la verdad de quién era en realidad, ¿no? ¿Serían esos suaves ojos marrones capaces realmente de perdonarlo por completo? Si ella podía, ¿podría Scorpius perdonarlo también? ¿Podría Draco morir con la consciencia tranquila algún día?

― ¿Hermione?

― ¿Sí, Draco? ― oh, cuán melódica sonaba su voz cuando pronunciaba su nombre. Sin odio. Sin temor. Era como un sueño para él.

―Estoy preocupado.

― ¿Por tu divorcio?

Oh, sí, esa terrible situación que trataba de olvidar… la misma razón por la que no había podido pegar un ojo en la noche, a pesar de sus adoloridos huesos y mente agotada. Lidiaría con esa situación después. Cuando estuviera a solas. Cuando pudiera derrumbarse sin tener que aparentar valentía.

No. Otra cosa ocupaba su mente ― Eso es lo más lejano en mi mente ahora mismo.

―Entonces… ¿qué tienes en tu mente? ― ¿Realmente quería decírselo?

Bueno, él nunca fue de los que se echaban atrás ante un desafío ― Si debes saberlo… eres tú. ― la miró con intencionalidad, esperando una reacción, pero cuando no la recibió, se giró hacia ella y se apoyó contra el borde de la bañera. La pierna de ella temblaba en el agua. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta? Se estiró para tranquilizarla, encontrando que su tersa piel le resultaba más que satisfactoria al tacto. Tocar a una mujer que no lo fulminaba con la mirada era algo que no había experimentado últimamente. Era… tranquilizador ― Aquí estoy, el primer día desde que terminó mi matrimonio ― en realidad había terminado mucho tiempo atrás, aunque no lo hubiera admitido, ¿no? La intimidad era algo que él asociaba al cariño, a la adoración por el otro. Pero Astoria apenas había dejado que la tocara desde que Scorpius nació. Él anhelaba eso ― ¿Y sabes hacia dónde viaja mi mente? _Pensarías_ que hacia mi ex esposa. O quizás _pensarías_ que hacia la mujer desnuda sentada precariamente en mi bañera ― y había sido así por un breve momento, pero no por la naturaleza sexual con la que alguien lo percibiría. Era por la intimidad. Los estaba exponiendo a ambos ― _Pensarías _ que mi mente está enfocada en esos pequeños y saltones pechos que crees que no llegué a ver, o en cuan hermosa brilla tu piel bajo el agua ― había llegado a mirarla un poco. Era un hombre, después de todo ― ¿Pero realmente quieres saber dónde está mi mente ahora, Hermione? ― hizo su mayor esfuerzo en guardar la compostura. Incluso aunque ella era la que estaba desnuda, él era quien estaba exponiéndose frente a ella más que nunca ― Está en ti. Solo e ti ― solo en esos hermosos ojos marrones e inocentes que no lo odiaban. Quizás él no debería compartir sus recuerdos. Quizás podría seguir con esta fachada un tiempo más ― En cuanto miedo tengo de perderte a ti del mismo modo en que perdí a cada persona de mi triste, patética y corta vida.

Su madre y padre habían abandonado el país después de la guerra, conformándose con establecer su hogar en su casa de verano para evitar el acoso de los ojos curiosos. Fue Draco quien se encargó de levantar los retazos de la Mansión Malfoy. Sus amigos lo habían abandonado cuando descubrieron su cambio de opinión frente al estatus sanguíneo. Había sido Draco quien se había desviado nuevamente hacia los caminos equivocados para volver a sentirse aceptado. Y Astoria lo había dejado porque no podía soportar vivir en un matrimonio construido sobre mentiras y secretos. Y él sabía que tenía toda la culpa. Draco era lo suficientemente hombre como para admitir que lo único bueno que hizo fue contribuir en la creación de la preciada vida de Scorpius. Y si no se corregía ahora, perdería a su hijo también.

Pero Granger… Granger era diferente. Ella lo había conocido durante la mayor parte de su vida. Lo había visto crecer. Había conocido al cobarde que era en el colegio. Había sido testigo de su xenofobia, su corazón superficial, sus duras palabras. Ella había visto la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo y fue la única que jamás se estremeció al notarla. Fue la que lo animó, la que vio lo bueno en él, incluso cuando él mismo era incapaz de verlo.

Quizás se sentía solo. Quizás es por eso que repentinamente deseaba que ella le dijera que todo estaría bien. O quizás era que, bajo todas las dudas y temores que todos tenían cuando lo miraban, él quería que Granger observara más profundamente, viera al verdadero Draco, y encontrara alguna pieza en él que fuera digna de salvar. ¿Acaso era digno de ser salvado a esta altura?

Merlín, mírenla. ¿Cómo no la vio antes? Cuan hermosa era…

Por dentro y por fuera.

¿Por qué había sido un idiota con ella todos esos años? ¿Por qué nunca le dio una oportunidad a ser su amigo? Todo el mundo necesitaba una Hermione Granger en su vida. Pero no todo el mundo tenía ese privilegio, ¿cierto? Potter, Weasley… ellos habían recibido el más preciado regalo con la mujer frente a él. Y ahora el destino le daba una segunda oportunidad. ¿Pero para qué, exactamente?

―Di algo ― _lo que sea, Granger. Di lo que sea. Di que soy un idiota. Dime que no valgo la pena._

―Tienes tierra en la nariz ― lo pinchó directamente en la punta de la nariz con un dedo ― ¿Lo sabías?

Tomó todas sus fuerzas el evitar reír. De todas las cosas que podría haber dicho… era perfecto ― Tenía el presentimiento ― No podía aguantarlo más. Algo dentro suyo la necesitaba más cerca. Necesitaba verla directo a esos ojos chocolate y sentir su alma. La agarró y la atrajo hacia él, con los dedos deslizándose por sus mejillas, temiendo que en cualquier momento ella lo rechazara. Y ella tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Él no tenía por qué mostrarse tan íntimamente cerca de ella. Cuando sintió las suaves caricias de los dedos de ella envolverse alrededor de sus muñecas, supo que estaba demasiado involucrado. Le acarició las mejillas, notando la hermosa piel de porcelana, el agua goteando de sus largas pestañas, y el modo en que fruncía las cejas con confusión ― Eres simplemente maravillosa.

Su rostro se volvió completamente rojo. Adorable ― ¿Qué?

―Tú. Eres. _Maravillosa_.

Y entonces, sin pensarlo, la besó. Y oh, el sabor de sus labios contra los suyos… era lo que se había imaginado cuando era un adolescente inocente, soñando con su primer beso. Sabía a agua, y fuego, y bondad, y tensión sexual. Y cuando ella comenzó a devolverle el beso, oh Merlín, quería olvidar todo lo que habían pasado y vivir el momento. Así que lo hizo, dejándole enredar sus dedos en su cabello. Ella se sentía demasiado bien. Cada parte de su cuerpo se sentía bien. Quería saber cuan bien sabía por dentro. La atrajo más cerca suyo, lamiéndole el labio inferior como pidiéndole permiso para hacerlo. Ella se sorprendió, jadeó contra su boca y ya no pudo aguantarlo más. Invadió su boca con su lengua y asimiló su sabor, el olor de sus feromonas, el latido de su corazón que pulsaba en sus oídos como olas rompiéndose contra el océano. Los dedos de él bajaron más, deseosos de absorber cada sensación de su piel bajo la suya, y sin pensarlo más, se metió a la bañera con ella, pegándola a su pecho y subiéndola a su regazo.

Era como si su bondad se derramara sobre él mientras se besaban.

Tuvo que controlarse al sentir las temblorosas piernas de ella a su alrededor, y la sostuvo por las caderas para calmarla. Y luego ella gimió. Y él supo que ella también lo sentía. Oh, qué embriagador fue ese gemido. Su instinto sexual se disparó, y la presionó con las uñas, buscando provocar más sonidos. Quería oírla así.

Ella se alejó, arqueando su espalda, dejando caer ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás, completamente perdida en el momento. Empujó literalmente sus senos contra él, pero se dijo que debía controlarse. No lo llevaría tan lejos. No podía hacerlo. No sin perderla. Comenzó a tranquilizarse mientras observaba como ella se daba cuenta que estaba desnuda en una tina con apenas una delgada capa de ropa separándolos.

―Bueno, bueno… Hermione, debo admitir que realmente me gusta esta faceta tuya.

Las manos de ella abandonaron sus hombros y fueron directo hacia sus perfectamente expuestas tetas, cubriéndolas. Por supuesto. Ahora jugaría a ser una mojigata. Pero él sabía, por el beso que compartieron, que ella era mucho más que la rata de biblioteca reprimida sexual que había sido en el colegio.

― Yo… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ― preguntó ella.

―Quince años de tensión sexual acumulada finalmente liberada ― cayó en cuenta de sus palabras después de haberlas dicho. Todas las bromas pesadas, los odiosos comentarios, su desdén por ella… todo había sido para cubrir algo que él había reprimido. Atracción. Una atracción que no sabía que ocultaba hasta este mismo momento.

―Estás casado ― le recordó ella ― Es decir… estabas casado. Hasta esta mañana. Y yo… yo no debería… ― oh, sí que debería ― Yo no hago esto. No hago estas cosas, Draco. No soy de las que simplemente se desnudan completamente en medio de un beso frenético, no soy de las que tienen rollos de una noche y…

Estaba ansiosa, ¿no? ― Tranquilízate, Granger ― no es que no se sintiera halagado, y no es como si el pensamiento no hubiera cruzado su mente por un breve momento. Se estiró para tranquilizarla ― A veces un beso es simplemente eso. Un beso.

― Te refieres a que… ¿a que no quieres llevarme a la cama?

Él se rió en voz alta, sorprendida por su comentario tan directo. ¿Lo quería, en realidad? ¿Quería lanzarse a la cama con Hermione Granger sin que hayan pasado siquiera veinticuatro horas desde su divorcio? No. no quería nada más en este momento. Esto era suficiente. Esto lo mantendría ― No. no lo creo.

Estaba casi seguro que ella no pretendía mostrar una mueca de desilusión. Y si él no se acomodaba en el agua, no podría seguir manteniendo su palabra. Así que se levantó, llevándola a ella con él, y se tomó un momento para juntar sus labios, dándole un breve beso antes de terminar con todo ―Pero si en algún momento decido que sí lo quiero… ― cuando el tiempo sea el correcto… cuando pueda volver a entregarse a alguien más… ― Te garantizo que serás la primera en saberlo. Y te _garantizo_ que me _rogarás_ para que te tome ― la mirada en su rostro no tenía precio, y selló su promesa con un último beso juguetón. Sí, pensó para sí mismo, mientras la alejaba de él y salía de la bañera, riendo todo el tiempo. Volvería a encontrarse a sí mismo. Si ella no lo odiaba primero.

Tomó una toalla, aliviado de que el aire fuera suficientemente frío como para alejar de su mente los pensamientos sexuales ― El desayuno estará listo en veinte minutos. ¿Te veo abajo? ― se veía tan hermosa empapada de pies a cabeza en su bañera. Pero no podía hacérselo saber. Así que se burló de ella con un beso y añadió ― Límpiate bien, Hermione. Eres una niña _muy sucia_.

Y luego dejó el baño. Cuando cerró la puerta, se reclinó contra ella y cerró sus ojos. Merlín, necesitaría una ducha muy fría después de esto. Una ducha fría, una fotografía de su abuela, y toda la culpa que podía concebir para alejar la dolorosa erección que presionaba contra sus pantalones empapados.

―Si es que existe un Dios… ―susurró hacia el techo ― Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Solo concédeme esta oportunidad.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: han pasado 84 años... y sí, lamento muchisimo la tardanza. Como siempre, la universidad haciendo de las suyas.. tengo una semanita libre, voy a tratar de subir la mayor cantidad de capítulos que pueda.. por lo pronto, vayan disfrutando este.**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR POR AQUÍ! Si te pasaste a leer, después de los meses de ausencia, GRACIAS por no abandonarme :)**

**¿Qué opinan? Déjenme su comentario para alentar a esta pobre estudiante agotada ;)**

**Los leo,**

**Pekis :)**


	10. Un Pacto con el Diablo

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ – UN PACTO CON EL DIABLO**

Hermione se aferraba al barandal mientras bajaba las escaleras en espiral que conducían hacia el salón. Sus piernas seguían temblando desde su encuentro con Draco, incluso después de haber pasado la mayoría de los veinte minutos posteriores simplemente mirándose al espejo y obligándose a calmarse. Se había dejado llevar por el momento, perdida por el tacto de Draco, que aún sentía sobre la piel, incluso sin tenerlo a la vista.

Algo sobre esto se sentía demasiado… prohibido. ¿Era porque jamás había considerado verlo de esa manera? ¿Era porque se trataba del viejo rival de su fallecido esposo? Solo podía imaginarse la mirada que le habría dedicado Ron si la hubiera atrapado en ese momento. Horrorizado. Con la boca abierta. Un poco asqueado. Ella extrañaba esas muecas que él solía hacer. Habían sido ligeros escapes de la realidad, observar sus expresiones faciales mientras probaba cada nuevo sabor de las Grajeas de Todos los Sabores, o cuando se colocaba el rasposo sweater tejido a mano que su madre le hacía. Le sorprendía no estar llorando al pensar en Ron ahora. Quizás finalmente estaba aceptando el hecho d que él jamás regresaría. Pero eso no significaba que esté más cerca de cerrar esta etapa. No con los secretos de Draco rodeándola por todos lados, al igual que la información que tenía Diggle sobre la prematura muerte de Ron.

Diggle. El solo pensar en él la hizo detenerse en el último escalón. La desconfianza que éste tenía por Malfoy nacía de nada más que de su condición de ex Mortífago. Seguramente podría ver lo que ella veía ahora, ¿no? No. Se supone que ella sería sus ojos y oídos. _"No confíes en él"_ recordó que Diggle le dijo después del examen del Patronus. "_Hará lo que sea para aparentar su inocencia"_. ¿Incluiría eso admitir algo tan íntimo como el estar interesado en ella? ¿Acaso estaba demasiado comprometida con el caso como para ser objetiva? ¿Había sido seducida por su prejuicio?

No, se dijo a sí misma. Conocía hace tanto tiempo a Malfoy que podía reconocer sus artimañas. Auror Diggle lo había dicho. La había animado a que hiciera que él confiara en ella. Y lo había hecho. Ella había conseguido abrirlo como a un viejo y quejoso libro.

Pero lentamente llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba segura de querer contarle esas historias a Greg. Él no necesitaba saber todos los detalles. Ella tenía la responsabilidad de determinar si las intenciones de Draco eran las correctas. Y sabía, muy en el fondo, que él no podía engañarla. Sus intenciones eran tan buenas como las de ella. Y eso era justamente lo que pensaba decirle a Greg cuando lo viera de nuevo. No, no compartiría más información sobre Draco con él. Había algunas cosas que no eran suyas para compartir.

Compartir… de la forma en que Draco estaba dispuesto a compartir sus recuerdos con ella. Sabía lo que significaba eso. Si ella lo dejaba entrar en su mente, él también podría ver sus pensamientos. Y eso la aterrorizaba. No porque estuviera preocupada por lo que vería sobre él, sino por lo que él encontraría si rebuscaba demasiado. ¿Sería capaz de encontrar entre sus pensamientos, pruebas del complot entre ella y Diggle? ¿Cambiaría su opinión sobre ella? Tendría que confesar ese hecho antes de dejarlo entrar. Era una apuesta riesgosa. Decirle esto simplemente podría hacer que se cerrara por completo a ella. Pero el riesgo de no decirle nada sobrepasaba el daño que podría causar si lo hiciera.

¿Podría mantenerlo oculto? Se preguntó. No, si era tan habilidoso como decían. Y ella no era, para nada, habilidosa con la oclumancia.

Y luego otro pensamiento, derivado del prejuicio de Diggle, cruzó su mente. ¿Y si Draco quería entrar en su mente _no_ para compartir sus recuerdos con ella, sino para rebuscar más información?

El pensarlo la estremeció.

Tragó pesado, bajó el último escalón y siguió el aroma al tocino. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar la cocina, y agradeció en lo profundo de su ser que él no los hubiera acomodado en el salón comedor. El sitio donde se había ganado esas horribles marcas. Esperaba nunca tener que regresar a ese lugar. Lo encontró sentado sobre la mesada, con un plato de tocino y tostadas en su mano izquierda, y una tira de tocino en la derecha. Estaba a punto de llevarla a sus labios cuando la notó, sonrió y volvió a dejarla en el plato.

―Esperé tanto como pude. Pero te dije solo veinte minutos.

―La…lamento la tardanza ― replicó ella, evitando su mirada. Levantó el plato que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesada y se sentó junto a él ― Supongo que solo estaba pensando…

Él asintió, pensativamente ―Come. Necesitarás tu fuerza.

― ¿Para la legeremancia? ― jamás habían invadido su mente. ¿Le dolería?

―Nah, para cuando te folle hasta que pierdas tus sentidos.

Ella dejó caer el plato al piso.

―Eres demasiado crédula ― dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía ― Por supuesto que para la legeremancia ― un pequeño elfo doméstico apareció en la cocina y comenzó a limpiar el plato destrozado del suelo, mientras otro se aparecía con un plato de comida nuevo. Hermione hizo el intento de sacar su varita de su bolsillo para ayudar a limpiar, pero Draco la detuvo con su mano sobre la suya y negó con la cabeza ― Nada de magia, ¿recuerdas? Al menos hasta mañana.

―Correcto ― ella lo observó alejar su mano y tomar una tira de tocino de su plato. Cuando ella abrió la boca para agradecerle a los elfos, él le colocó en ella la punta de la tira. Hermione la tomó con los dientes y la mordisqueó.

―Buena chica ― sonrió él con burla, volviendo a dejar el tocino en el plato. Comieron en silencio por un rato, ninguno teniendo la necesidad de decir algo. Era pacífico. Hermione no podía recordar un momento, ni siquiera con Ron, que pudiera comer su comida sin sentir la necesidad de conversar. Fue un acuerdo no verbal. Y permanecieron así hasta que ambos hubieran terminado sus platos. Fue entonces que Draco tomó su varita y envió la vajilla hacia el fregadero.

― ¿Vamos a hablar sobre el beso? ― preguntó ella.

―Probablemente no ― él la ayudó a bajar de la mesada y se mantuvo a su lado ― Mejor no arruinar el momento pensándolo demasiado.

Ella se sonrojó ― Por supuesto.

Él levantó su varita hacia las sienes de ella ― ¿Estás lista?

― ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

― ¿Qué te parece el primer martes de Diciembre? ¿Te queda mejor esa fecha? Por supuesto que ahora.

― ¿No sería más prudente usar un Pensadero?

―Hay demasiado terreno para recorrer. No tenemos tanto tiempo.

Ella mordisqueó su labio inferior, temiendo contarle su propio secreto ― Draco… deberías saber algo antes.

― ¿Qué? ¿Eres un hombre? Buen intento. Soy testigo de que no lo eres.

― ¿Podrías dejar de ser sarcástico por un _jodido_ momento? ― espetó ella, un poco más severamente de lo que pretendía. Él dio un paso atrás, alejando su varita.

―Sea lo que sea que tienes que decirme, Hermione, estoy seguro que lo sabré en apenas un momento ― enderezó su espalda y rotó uno de sus hombros, como si estuviera tratando de acomodar la articulación ― Además, estoy bastante seguro de que tengo más esqueletos en mi closet que tú.

―Mi único esqueleto podría arruinar… bueno, lo _nuestro_.

― ¿Lo nuestro? ― preguntó él.

―Sí. Nuestra amistad. O… lo que sea que tenemos ― ella interpretó su expresión y levantó una mano ― Lo sé. No hablaré de eso o arruinaré el momento. Pero lo digo en serio. Necesito decírtelo antes de comenzar.

Él frunció el ceño, pensando en sus palabras, antes de negar una vez con la cabeza ― Sin importar el modo en que lo digas, si me dejas leerte la mente, conoceré la intención detrás de ellas. Las palabras son solo palabras, Granger. Preferiría verlo por mí mismo, si te parece bien.

Ella sintió que su garganta se cerraba mientras el pánico la invadía como su fuera un rayo. ¿Qué pasaría si él se cerraba completamente a ella después de esto? No quería regresar a cómo eran antes, discutiendo y peleándose todo el tiempo.

―Muy bien… ― encontró la fuerza para decir. Cerró los ojos ― Simplemente acaba con esto.

**XXX**

Draco hizo una pausa, mirándola. Sea lo que sea, ella definitivamente tenía miedo de que él se enterara. Le generaba una sensación de intranquilidad en el estómago. ¿Qué secreto tenía oculto Hermione Granger?

Se tragó la pregunta y levantó la varita. Supuso que ahora se enteraría. Cerró sus ojos, y se enfocó en invadir la mente de ella con la suya, venciendo capa por capa de sus pensamientos más superficiales: la tensión nerviosa, la última imagen que ella tenía de él. Se vio a sí mismo sonriendo con burla, y el modo en que a ella le latía rápidamente el corazón. Bien. Le gustaba provocarle eso.

Buscó sus temores, los que no eran tan difíciles de encontrar, siendo tan pocos. Vaya, sí que era una mujer valiente. Vio a su tía Bella, pero empujó ese pensamiento a un lado de inmediato. No, ese era su mayor temor. No le correspondía invadirlo. Podía sentir la mente de ella luchando contra la suya, casi tratando de bloquearlo al nota cómo se iba acercando a su más reciente secreto.

―Relájate ― le dijo en voz alta.

Ella le concedió lugar, permitiéndole abrir el recuerdo como un capítulo de un libro. Ahí estaba Auror Diggle, mucho más apuesto de lo que él lo recordaba con sus propios ojos, sentado en su escritorio, con un pesado sobre aferrado con firmeza en su mano. ¿Este era su secreto? ¿Qué se sentía atraída por él? No… había algo más…Indagó más, hasta que pudo escuchar la voz de Diggle en su propia mente.

― _¿Eso es lo que estoy escuchando, Auror Granger?_

Él rebuscó en el recuerdo, para evaluar su respuesta_ ― Era un __**Mortífago**__. ¿Cómo pudo el Ministerio dejar que alguien como él ingrese a la división de Aurores?_

Las palabras lo hirieron como una mordida de serpiente venenosa. Así que ella había detestado su condición de Mortífago después de todo, ¿no? Podía notar la verdadera Hermione, aquí y ahora, observando el recuerdo con él, y sentía su vergüenza. _Bien_, pensó él. Se lo merecía. ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar por ella de esa manera? Pero a pesar de sentir que su enojo crecía, éste se apagaba casi de inmediato al sentirse halagado. Podía sentir el dolor de ella. Y lo que ahora pensaba de él. No era lo mismo.

―_No es una coincidencia que la haya emparejado con Draco Malfoy. En absoluto_ ― había dicho Diggle, llamándole la atención.

― _¿Señor?_

― _Usted lo conoce mejor que nadie en este salón. Quizás no lo conoce a nivel personal, pero creció a su alrededor. Sabe cómo habla. Sus debilidades. Yo no puedo investigarlo. Créame, se lo sugerí personalmente al Ministro de Magia. Pero estoy seguro de que usted tiene la misma pregunta que yo, hirviendo en esa brillante mente que posee._

― _¿Por qué Draco Malfoy se convertiría en Auror? ¿Qué ganaría de todo esto?_

Draco se sintió a sí mismo empujado lejos del recuerdo, pero logró acomodarse a último momento. Enfócate, se dijo a sí mismo.

―Granger ― dijo en voz alta ― Deja de luchar contra esto.

―_Exactamente. ¿Qué ganaría un ex Mortífago con volverse un Auror? ¿Simpatía? ¿Perdón? ¿O quizás algo más siniestro? Ahí es donde usted entra en juego, señorita Granger _― oh, esto se estaba poniendo interesante _― Diga que será mis ojos y oídos. Diga que vigilará a Malfoy y me reportará cada detalle._

― Draco… ― la escuchó susurrar, pero la ignoró, permaneciendo en el recuerdo. Se obligó a sentir sus emociones, notando la aprehensión que había sentido ante el ofrecimiento de Diggle.

― _Lo siento, señor. Creo que me ganaré mi lugar como los demás._

Las letras en el sobre que tenía Diggle en la mano se volvieron claras en el recuerdo. Era el archivo de Weasley.

―_Ese… ese es… el archivo de Ron_ ― él la observó estirarse para tomarlo. Y observó como Diggle se lo alejaba.

―_Quid Pro Quo, joven aprendiz. Una compensación. Usted no cree que la muerte de su esposo haya sido un accidente… así que volveré a hacerle mí propuesta. Una posición garantizada en el cuerpo de aurores al final de su entrenamiento, y todo lo que sé sobre el caso de su esposo a cambio de información sobre Draco Malfoy. Sus movimientos. Sus fortalezas. Sus debilidades. Qué come en la mañana. Prefiero morir antes de permitir que un ex Mortífago ingrese al Ministerio sin investigación previa._

Draco salió con fuerza de su mente, con la furia burbujeando en su cuerpo como si fuera agua hirviendo.

―Tú… tú me mentirse ― le susurró mientras ella abría sus ojos. Dio un paso atrás, alejándose de ella.

―Por eso quería decírtelo ― tragó saliva ella, con la mirada suplicante ― Greg me chantajeó. No tenía otra opción.

― ¿Eso es lo que te dices a ti misma cuando coqueteas con él? ¿Cuándo él coquetea contigo? ¿Cuándo ustedes dos prácticamente follan con la mirada a través del salón de clases? Tenías otra opción, Granger ― la fulminó con la mirada ― ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste? ¿Hmm? ¿Le contaste sobre mi vida? ¿Sobre mi esposa? ¿Mi hijo? ¿Divulgaste cada secreto que te confié?

―Draco, escúchame…

― ¿Por qué lo haría? Eres una caradura, Hermione. Desnudé mi _alma_ contigo. Pensé que teníamos una conexión.

―La tenemos ― susurró ella, acercándose. Él volvió a alejarse, a pesar de que le rompió el corazón verla con lágrimas en los ojos. Le tomó cada gramo de fuerza no acercarse a consolara. Se alejó hasta golpearse con la mesada, sintiendo el dolor contra su espalda tanto como en su corazón. Era un idiota. ¿Cómo pudo pensar tan bien de ella? Ella era como todos los demás. Hermione se acercó a él con cuidado, lentamente, anticipando su respuesta ― Draco, regresa a mi mente. _Por favor_ ― estiró una mano y le tomó la suya, pero él la alejó ― Por favor, solo una vez más. Y si no te gusta lo que ves, renunciaré al entrenamiento de Auror mañana. Tienes mi palabra.

Era una promesa muy fuerte ― ¿Y de qué me sirve tu palabra, Granger? ― espetó él ― me mentiste desde el principio.

Ella hizo una mueca ― Me merezco esa acusación. Sé que lo hago. Pero si estuvieras en mi mente ahora mismo, sabrías que digo la verdad ― volvió a estirarse para tomar su mano y esta vez él no se alejó ― Por favor ― sus ojos marrones le suplicaban. Esto no era lo que él tenía en mente cuando ella le dijo que tenía un secreto. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiró, gutural, y levantó su varita nuevamente hacia la sien de ella.

―Una oportunidad ― gruñó él ― Nada más. Demuestra. Qué. Me. Equivoco.

Su mente volvió a invadirla, pero esta vez se topó contra el recuerdo de la noche anterior, viéndose a sí mismo borracho en la fuente. Cómo se había burlado de los muggles. Se vio a sí mismo caer hacia atrás al agua. Sintió como ella se preocupó por él, mientras se acercaba a auxiliarlo. Se estremeció al verse a sí mismo tan miserablemente borracho, pero permitió que ella siguiera mostrándole su recuerdo. La imagen brillaba. No. Era él. Él brillaba, con la luz de la luna reflejándose en su figura. ¿Ella lo veía realmente así? Sabía que era guapo, pero _mierda_. No tenía idea de cuan apuesto _ella_ lo encontraba. Lo veía como un _dios etéreo_.

Sintió que sus labios se estiraban en una sonrisa burlona.

―Enfócate ― lo retó ella.

Y luego una avalancha de imágenes lo inundó como si fuera una película. Draco exponiéndole su marca tenebrosa a ella mientras ella exponía su brazo con la palabra "Sangresucia". Draco acunando a Scorpius. Ella abrazando firmemente al bebé. Ella _amaba_ a Scorpius. Lo amaba, genuinamente, incluso habiéndolo conocido solo una vez. Se vio a sí mismo recostado sobre el jardín después de entrenamiento, relajado y brillando bajo la luz del sol. Sus ojos como el acero. Su sonrisa burlona. Su risa. Se vio a sí mismo besándola. Sintió como el corazón de ella saltaba en su pecho.

Y luego ella estaba en la escalera, y él leyó con cuidado ese recuerdo. Vio su decisión. Su desdén por Diggle, por forzarla a una situación en la que ella no deseaba estar. Estaba tan inmerso en la mente de ella que la empujó hasta sus límites, sobrepasando las cosas que ella quería mostrarle hasta llegar a lo que ella mantenía más oculto. Vio a Weasley, cubierto de mantas, enfermo con un resfriado. Los vio bailando juntos en su boda. Vio el ataúd cerrado.

―Detente.

La Mina de Pandora.

― ¡Draco! ¡Dije que te detuvieras!

Él sintió su interés en su diseño. Ella tenía tantas preguntas que requerían una respuesta, una en particular sobre su mecanismo de explosión… ella quería respuestas. Pero su mente era fuerte. No lo dejaría ver por qué. Sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos. Comenzó a alejarse de las profundidades de su mente.

―Me… ¿me crees ahora?

Él se mordió la lengua, pensando. La culpa comenzó a consumirlo. Suspiró, y respondió ― Contra mi propio juicio… sí.

Ella dejó escapar un profundo suspiro ― Oh, bien – seguía tomándolo por la mano, notó él, pero no la alejó. Después de que el enojo amainó, descubrió que le gustaba la sensación ― ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de idea?

―Todo ― él parpadeó ― Y nada. No estoy seguro ― dejó que una sonrisa invadiera su rostro lentamente ―Yo te gusto bastante, ¿sabes?

―No te sientas halagado. Ese no era el punto.

―No, pero es un punto a considerar ― él llevó la mano de ella hacia sus labios y besó sus dedos ― Además… no puedo enfadarme contigo por esto, ¿verdad? Lo hiciste por Weasley. Habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido… ― casi decía el nombre de Astoria, pero rápidamente arregló su error ― Scorpius. O cualquiera de mi familia. y piensas que si consigues información de la Mina, no necesitarás más a Diggle. ¿O lo entendí mal?

―Estás en lo correcto ― asintió ella ― Entonces, ¿estamos bien?

―Depende.

― ¿De qué?

―De lo que pienses de mí cuando terminemos. ― A pesar de su traición, podía entender por qué lo había hecho. Y podía ver, en el fondo, que no volvería a hacerlo. Ella también estaba interesada en él, aunque había tenido miedo de averiguar en _qué sentido_ estaba interesada. Descubrir que tu antigua enemiga del colegio pensaba en ti como algo más que eso… era mucho para asimilar. Y apenas comenzaba en ella. No era como la montaña rusa emocional que él sentía. Ella no lo había insultado en el colegio enmascarando la tensión sexual, como él. Oh, revelaciones. Que inoportunas eran.

―Estaré aquí, al otro lado ― le aseguró ella ― Estoy lista.

―Muy bien… solo… una cosa más ― se inclinó hacia ella, hasta tocar su nariz contra la suya. Puede que fuera muy pronto como para esperar otro beso de su parte voluntariamente, pero no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad. Por lo que le robó uno, profundizándolo habilidosamente para poder recordar exactamente su sabor. Quería saborear el momento. Se separó, presionando su frente contra la de ella, e invadió su mente nuevamente, esta vez abriendo la suya también como si se tratara de una novela. Encontró el capítulo que menos le gustaba, dudó, y luego comenzó a mostrárselo.

_Si vas a salir corriendo, corre ahora._

**XXX**

Un joven y asustado Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en una mesa en El Dragón Blanco, un pub localizado en el Callejón Knockturn. Su cabello estaba más largo, su rostro más delgado, y su mirada particularmente desagradable. Cinco jarras vacías yacían desparramadas sobre la mesa, con una sexta siendo aferrada por su mano como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Esta versión de Draco era la de unos meses después de la Guerra, y sus consecuencias seguían pesándole, evidenciándose en su cansado rostro.

Una pregunta se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. _¿Qué sentido tenía ser un Malfoy ahora?_

**XXX**

Alguien se acercó a la mesa. La ventana a su costado ya no dejaba pasar la luz, y era golpeada ahora con la pesada caída de la lluvia. Ya no había jarras rodeándolo, sino pequeños vasitos de shots y libros. Viejos libros. Libros que quizás no habían sido leídos en siglos. Algunos que habían estado escondidos en el estudio de su padre, bajo el armario de los vinos. Draco se veía mayor ahora. Más cansado. Pero más estable.

―Algo de lectura ligera ― un mago con ojos oscuros y barba señaló hacia la pila de libros sobre la mesa, mientras separaba una silla y se sentaba frente a Draco. Tenía una densa mata de cabello blanco, aunque su rostro aún no sobrepasaba los treinta años.

― ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

― ¿Es este tu trabajo? ― preguntó el hombre, extrayendo un papel doblado del bolsillo interno de su abrigo. Era una copia del ensayo y tesis que Draco había escrito sobre la alquimia rudimentaria combinada con complejas pociones. Era algo que el profesor Snape le había sugerido que presentara antes de morir, y él tenía la intención de cumplir su promesa. Jamás había pensado que llegaría a ser publicada. Pero en algún momento, una cosa llevó a la otra y…

―Tiene mi nombre escrito, ¿no? ― sonrió él, a medias.

― ¿Entonces tú eres _Draco Lucius Malfoy?_ ¿_El_ Draco Malfoy? ― el hombre se veía realmente impresionado. Era algo que Draco no veía hace mucho tiempo. El nombre de los Malfoy estaba demasiado mancillado.

―Si sabes quién soy, sabrás que no debes acercarte a mí ― gesticuló hacia su marca tenebrosa ― Soy una escoria, ¿no lo oíste? Está en todos los periódicos.

―Ah, sí ― asintió el hombre ― Si yo tuviera eso, _no la presumiría_ de esa forma.

― ¿Eso crees que estoy haciendo?

―Bueno, no estás cubriéndola exactamente, ¿cierto? ― el hombre extendió la mano ― Cane es mi nombre. Bastian Cane.

Draco levantó una ceja pero no le tomó la mano ― ¿Eso es todo? Es un poco simple, ¿no lo crees?

―Algunas veces, los mejores nombres lo son ― Cane no retiró su mano, y con un bufido Draco la estrechó, notando cuán fría se sentía. O quizás era solo su aura. ¿Cómo podría estar seguro? Esos ojos negros le recordaban a una cabra: muerta, vacía de emociones ― Bueno, Draco… ¿Puedo llamarte Draco?

―No.

―Correcto. Bueno, Draco ― lo ignoró Cane ― he notado que pasaste casi todas las noches de este último mes en el pub. ¿Hay algo especial en esta atmósfera o…? ― giró su cabeza, siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Draco. Una mujer estaba sentada en un taburete junto a la barra con un vestido plateado y tacones altos color negro. Su cabello castaño caía en ondas por su espalda, y sus labios rojos bebían de algún tipo de vino. Estaba leyendo un libro muggle, de eso estaba seguro ― Si quieres podría presentártela.

― ¿La conoces? ― preguntó Draco.

―Difícilmente. Pero dudo que tú te animes a acercarte.

―Desaparece de aquí.

―Vamos, Draco. No quería insultarte. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

―Bueno, no he pedido la ayuda de nadie. Sé cómo hablar con una mujer.

Cane se inclinó hacia él, con su afilada nariz y ojos negros parecidos a un tiburón ― Esto no se trata de la bonita joya de este bar. Se trata de tu ensayo. ¿Crees que es posible? ¿Mezclar la alquimia con pociones para crear nuevos tipos de magia?

Draco asintió lentamente. Los labios de Bastian Cane se estiraron en una asquerosa sonrisa ― Estoy en la posición de hacerte una propuesta, Draco Malfoy.

― No estoy interesado en el dinero.

―No, tienes montones de eso. Lo que te ofrezco no es dinero ni poder. Te ofrezco recuperar tu estatus en la sociedad. ¿No te gustaría ser parte de algo enorme? ¿Algo que hará que el mundo se olvide de la Marca que llevas en el brazo?

Draco bajó la mirada hacia el inflamado tatuaje y bajó su manga ― Bastian, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para que la gente ignore esto ― luego guardó silencio mientras pensaba en las palabras de Cane. Miró de reojo hacia la mujer que inadvertidamente había llamado su atención desde el momento en que había ingresado al pub un mes atrás.

― _¿Y si te digo que puedo hacer que desaparezca?_

Una sensación de frío invadió la cabeza de Draco, como si hubieran roto un huevo sobre su cabeza y éste cayera por cada uno de sus huesos ― Eso no es posible.

―Todo es posible. Solo debes saber dónde buscar tus respuestas. Como en tus libros. Y en mis recursos. Juntos, podremos encontrar el modo…

― ¿Y qué ganarías tú?

―Resultados, Sr. Malfoy. La misma magia que puede deshacer esa odiosa marca puede igualmente beneficiar mi causa.

―… ¿y cuál es su causa?

―Todo a su debido tiempo, Draco. Por ahora… creo que ya es hora de que te presentes a la hermosa criatura que está allá. Discúlpame un momento ― Bastian Cane se levantó de su asiento, inclinó su cabeza hacia la mujer y se tambaleó exageradamente hacia la barra. En su mejor imitación de un idiota borracho, consiguió derramarle el Martini que ella tenía en la mano sobre el libro que leía.

― ¿Pero qué…? ― siseó la mujer mientras el alcohol comenzaba a gotear desde las páginas y sobre su falda.

―Lo lamento, señorita ― sonrió bobaliconamente Bastian ― Tomé demasiado ya. Solo quería acercarme hasta aquí y decirle que se ve muy _deliciosa_…

―No estoy interesada.

―Por supuesto que lo estás. Estás sola en un bar, ¿no?

El enojo floreció en Draco. Se levantó de su silla y tomó a Bastian por la nuca de su abrigo ― Mira, obviamente no quiere ser molestada. Así que ¿por qué no te desapareces de aquí?

Bastian Cane le dedicó un pícaro guiño. Sorprendió a Draco, pero la mujer no lo vio ― Lo lamento, amigo. No me di cuenta de que estaba acompañada ― al dar un paso hacia atrás, deslizó una tarjeta en el bolsillo de Draco ― Te veo pronto ― dejó el pub de una vez, metiendo sus largos dedos en sus bolsillos mientras salía hacia la lluvia.

―Qué idiota ― murmuró la mujer, extendiendo su varita para lanzar un _scourgify _al desastre de su libro y su vestido. Draco acomodó la copa caída y le pidió al mesero una nueva. La mujer levantó una ceja y añadió ― ¿Vas a intentar ligar conmigo tú también?

―No se me ocurriría hacerlo ― replicó él, arrojando unos cuantos galleones sobre la mesada ― Lamento lo del idiota. Lo hizo para que tú hablaras conmigo.

― ¿Acaso nos conocemos?

―Oh, no. Lo dudo. Aunque… me parece que fui al colegio con tu hermana, Daphne.

―Hmmm… ― ella lo miró atentamente ― Cabello rubio y ojos color plata. Debes ser un Malfoy.

―Draco ― él le extendió la mano ― Y sí, mi apellido es Malfoy.

―Es un placer conocerte, Draco ― ella le sonrió y le estrechó la mano ― Astoria.

**XXX**

La escena cambió, y fue reemplazada por un viejo y polvoriento estudio.

―Me dijiste que sabías de un modo para eliminar esto ― Draco extendió su brazo hacia Cane ― Así que dime lo que tienes en mente.

―Me interesa conocer qué puede resultar de tus ideas cuando no estés censurado por las regulaciones del Ministerio. Si… si yo te diera los materiales que necesitarás para tus experimentos para deshacerte de la Marca Tenebrosa, necesitaría a cambio tus servicios para mis asuntos.

― ¿Y cuáles exactamente son esos servicios?

―Me alegra que lo preguntaras.

**XXX**

Sobre la mesa había una pequeña piedra azul.

― ¿Qué es eso? ― preguntó Draco.

― ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? Tócala.

―Buen intento. ¿Realmente crees que no puedo sentir la energía que emana? Está maldita.

― ¿Lo está? Oh, querido. Supongo que eres demasiado inteligente ― sonrió burlón Cane. Chasqueó sus dedos y la puerta se abrió tras él. Dos hombres corpulentos entraron arrastrando a un hombre inconsciente ― Este es Frederick Tollman. ¿Quizás escuchaste sobre él?

― Es el hombre más buscado de Azkaban en este momento ― respondió sorprendido Draco.

―Así es. Es buscado por el asesinato de seis muggles ― Bastian Cane lo miró con curiosidad ― ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?

― ¿Cómo me siento respecto a qué?

―Asesinó seis seres humanos. Pero eran _muggles_. ¿Acaso eso lo hace menos culpable _para ti_?

Draco bajó la mirada hacia la marca en su brazo ― No. El asesinato es asesinato.

―Sí, el asesinar es asesinar. Coincido completamente.

― ¿Cómo lo capturaste?

― Tengo una amplia cantidad de magos a mi disposición que comparten mis sentimientos respecto a la escoria como él. Y cuando estás por encima de la ley, encuentras que no es tan difícil atrapar los peces gordos.

― ¿Por qué no lo entregaste?

―Porque necesito que alguien demuestre los poderes de la piedra. ¿Por qué no alguien que merece ser golpeado por la justicia? ― Bastian movió su mano sobre el rostro del hombre. Con un rápido estremecimiento, Tollman despertó.

― ¡Demonios! ― exclamó, moviéndose salvajemente para soltarse, pero siento inmovilizado por los dos voluptuosos hombres ― ¿Qué significa todo esto?

― ¿Me disculpas si me adelanto directamente a la parte de la magia oscura? Realmente tengo poco tiempo. _Imperio._ ―los rasgos de Frederick se relajaron ― _Toca la piedra_ ― le ordenó Cane.

Frederick Tollman asintió, con los ojos nublados ― Tocar la piedra ― los lacayos de Cane lo soltaron, y caminó directamente hacia la mesa. Estiró la mano para tocar el hermoso objeto azul. Cuanto más cerca llegaba, más brillaba la piedra ― Tocar la piedra… ― Draco observo, mitad horrorizado y mitad curioso, como Tollman tomaba la piedra con firmeza en su mano. Inmediatamente, una onda pulsátil emanó de ella, lanzando una onda de magia cálida a lo largo del aire que la rodeaba, como si fuera un relámpago. Tollman gritó con dolor y colapsó en el suelo. La piedra cayó de sus manos y rodó por las tablas de madera del suelo hasta los zapatos de Cane.

―Qué… ¿qué demonios? ― Draco frunció el ceño, dando un paso hacia atrás.

―Frederick Tollman ya no posee magia ― replicó Cane, con sus delgados labios estirándose en una sonrisa ― Estremecedor, ¿no lo crees?

―Es una locura.

―Este es el poder de la Piedra de Pandora. Oh, no me mires así, Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué creías que contenía esa jarra mitológica de Zeus? ¿Un pastel? ― él rio ― Se rumoreaba que todos los males del mundo fueron liberados de la caja de Pandora. Pero lo que los griegos no se dieron cuenta, fue que en realidad todo había surgido de esta belleza. Pandora fue una bruja. Pero el poder de esta piedra fue lo que absorbió sus poderes. Tanta magia desconocida, contenida dentro de ella. Y ahí es donde entras tú. Si pudieras encontrar la forma de desarmar los componentes mágicos y separarlos, es muy probable que esta piedra pueda ayudarte a eliminar la única parte de magia que está unida permanentemente a ti.

La intriga estaba escrita en todo el rostro de Draco ― Mis teorías son solo eso: teorías. Jamás las comprobé…

―Y estoy seguro que lo mismo se dijo de las varitas antes de su invención.

―Si esa cosa tiene la capacidad de robar la magia, no quiero tomar parte en esto ― trató de convencerse a sí mismo, pero no estaba funcionando. Podía sentir la fuerza de atracción desde la piedra. La seducción que emanaba ― además, si la llego a tocar…

―Sí, si la llegas a tocar, perderás cada gramo de tu magia. Es por eso que te otorgo un regalo ― Bastian gesticuló hacia el suelo; a Frederick ― la piedra solo afecta a la magia que tiene a su alrededor. Alguien que ya no tiene magia no sentirá sus efectos.

― ¿Quieres que lo use?

― Quiero que uses todos los medios que consideres necesarios para hacer tu trabajo.

― Entonces, ¿sólo me… darás la piedra? ¿Gratis? ¿Por voluntad propia?

―Por supuesto que no. Todo tiene un precio. Quiero que simules este tipo de magia pero a mayor escala. Te doy esta piedra, y tú me darás los medios para proteger a los muggles de escorias como ésta.

― ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no alguien más?

―Simple. Siento que estás suficientemente motivado para quitarte esa Marca a cualquier costo. Y yo tengo la motivación de proteger a los muggles a cualquier costo. Para ser honesto, trabajar con un ex Mortífago está dentro de las cosas que menos me agradan. Pero eres el único que considero capaz de descubrir estos secretos. Y además… ambos sabemos que nunca fuiste de los que siguen las reglas. _Quid pro quo_, ¿no te parece? Yo te doy los medios para que vivas una vida libre de tus errores y _tú_… ― lo miró expectante.

―Quieres que yo fabrique tus armas.

― Y Bingo era su nombre… ― los ojos muertos de Bastian Cane se volvieron aún más oscuros ― ¿Qué dices, Draco? ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer un pacto con el diablo por tu alma?

* * *

**Un capítulo más por ahora.. ¿opiniones?**

**los leo!**

**Un recordatorio: YO SOLO TRADUZCO LA HISTORIA, NO LA ESCRIBÍ! :)**

**Pekis :)**


End file.
